La Guerra en las Sombras
by Indioman200
Summary: FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA "INFINITA". Basado en las realidades alternas al final de la 5a temporada e inspirada en las imágenes del concurso de SSA Esterlina DRM. Introducción en el primer capítulo.
1. Introducción 1- El Mensaje

**Introducción**

RCA MLP IS 23 850 (*)

RCA MLP IS 25 150 (**)

RCA MLP IS 24 740 (***)

Muchos han de saber sobre las líneas temporales alternas presentadas al final de la quinta temporada. Bueno, nuestra historia se desarrolla en una de las realidades donde Equestria se encuentra en la noche eterna, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión se libra una guerra de tres frentes:

El Reinado de la Yegua de la Noche Eterna que defiende el centro de la nación con su poderoso ejército de thestrals y pegasos, dirigidos obviamente por Nightmare Moon y su principal comandante, la propia hija alicornio de la reina, la estratega infalible Midnight Sparkle (*).

El desolado Imperio Umbra desde el norte con los dominados, pero incansables ponis de acero y cristal (**). El Emperador Sombra comparte la visión de la noche sin fin de Nightmare Moon, pero en su infinita sed de codicia y hambre de poder, no concibe la idea de que alguien, que no sea él, gobierne Equestria con casco de hierro.

La Resistencia del Amanecer conformada por unicornios cuyo deseo es recuperar el sol que les fue arrebatado. La idea de liberar algún día a Celestia, la legítima soberana, les da fuerzas y esperanza a pesar de ser superados en número por las otras dos potencias. Su ventaja es que se encuentran esparcidos por todo el reino manteniendo con su magia una comunicación distante y efectiva. Su líder, Shining Armor, ha combatido innumerables veces contra Sombra en persona (***).

El destino de esta línea de tiempo recaerá sobre una sola pony, pero ¿a qué bando le dará la victoria? Eso es algo que averiguaremos juntos durante…

 **LA GUERRA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El Mensaje**

RCA MLP IS 23 520 (*/)

Es una noche más en Equestria, no es que hubiese otro momento del día ya que la siempre estaba oscuro…

Tácata tácata tácata…

Después de todo, después de derrotar a su hermana, la Reina Nightmare Moon había decretado que la luna y el cielo azul oscuro se mantuvieran todo el tiempo. Aun así, los ciudadanos no tenían mayores problemas por la falta de luz pues la Reina también había usado su magia para que las estrellas intensificaran su brillo y así sus ponis no se quedaran en completa oscuridad.

Tácata tácata tácata…

Las ciudades grandes poseían sus luces artificiales que iluminaban las calles en todo momento. Mientras que en las zonas rurales, los bosques y otras sitios donde no llegaba el brillo de los astros celestes, los pegasos se las ingeniaban para llevar un poco de luz por medio de pequeñas nubes de tormenta eléctrica o recolectaban luciérnagas para que alumbraran los principales caminos.

Tácata tácata tácata…

Si, en efecto era la noche eterna, pero no faltaba luz en el reino de Equestria. Su principal consternación era la amenaza y los aires de una inminente guerra.

Tácata tácata tácata…

Un pony galopaba a toda velocidad por el sendero principal del Bosque Everfree hacia el Castillo Real trayendo noticias desde el campo de batalla del Norte. Se trataba de una pegaso cuyas alas estaban malheridas y por lo cual no le quedaba de otra más que trasladarse por tierra.

 _ **\- ¡Abran la puerta!**_ Gritó desde el puente colgante que cruzaba un acantilado, este separaba el bosque de los dominios del castillo. _**\- ¡Traigo un mensaje de la Comandante General Sparkle para su majestad!**_

Un guardia se asomaba por una ventana superior desde donde podía abrir el portón. Pero antes de permitir la entrada a la mensajera decidió asegurarse de que no fuera un espía. _**\- ¿Quién eres? Identifícate.**_

La yegua hace un saludo militar con su casco derecho al mismo tiempo que intenta apartar los mechones de su cabello rubio que estorbaban a sus ojos. _**-Soy la mensajera de su alteza real. Cabo de Segunda Clase Hooves, Derpy Hooves, Señor.**_

El soldado dudó un momento hasta que alguien le habla por un costado. _**– Déjela entrar, soldado. Hooves es de los nuestros.**_

 _ **\- A la orden Capitana Dash.**_

Así el guardia procedió a permitirle el paso de la yegua grisácea y activó el mecanismo para abrir la gran puerta del Castillo Real.

Agitada y exhausta, Derpy se adentró en el castillo. Los guardias pegasos la miraban pasar con algo de desconfianza, vestían armaduras de tonos azul oscuro y sus alas revestidas con un material ligero especial que las protegía al mismo tiempo que les permitía volar y también les daba un aspecto de alerones de murciélago. Derpy avanzaba con nerviosismo, pero en cuanto confrontó a al líder de los guradias, recuperó la compostura y vuelve a saludar con su casco. _**\- Capitana.**_

La Capitana Rainbow Dash era la encargada de la defensa del castillo de su Majestad. Era reconocida fácilmente por su melena multicolor y recordada por su estricta y disciplinada personalidad. Sería ella la primera en recibir a la mensajera, a quién conocía desde la infancia. _**-Descansa, soldado. ¿Qué mensaje traes de la Princesa?**_

 _ **\- L-lo siento, Capitana.**_ Dice agarrando el bolso donde trae el mensaje, su temblor y nerviosismo volvieron a mostrarse. _**-**_ _**Mis órdenes son entregárselo solo a su Majestad en persona.**_

Dash frunce el ceño aproximándose amenazante dejando aún más alterada a la chica. _**-P-pe-pero también tengo una carta para usted, de parte de la Comandante.**_ Saca un sobre de su bolso y se lo presenta. _**– También con estrictas órdenes de solo dárselo a usted en persona.**_

En el acto, Dash arrebata la carta y se la guarda debajo de la armadura, le da la espalda a Derpy un momento y dice. _**– Vamos, su Majestad estará ansiosa de recibir noticias de su hija.**_ Empieza a caminar hacia el salón del trono, pero al notar que Derpy se quedaba resagada. _**-¡¿Qué espera soldado?! No tenemos toda la noche.**_

 _ **\- ¡S-sí Capitana!**_

Ambas pegasos se ponen en marcha y en el camino Rainbow Dash vuelve a dirigirle unas palabras con calma y con un poco menos de altivez _**\- ¿Cómo se encuentran tus alas, Derpy?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Estaré bien. Fue solo una pequeña fractura. Esos ponis de metal sí que son rudos.**_

 _ **\- Mm… Cuando entregues el mensaje, quiero que vayas directo a la enfermería para que te atiendan. Y es una orden.**_

Derpy se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero no dudó en contestarle. _**– Gracias, eso haré Capitana… Rainbow Dash.**_ Murmuró lo último para que apenas pudiera ser percibido.

Así llegaron a la sala del trono, donde la soberana de la Noche, Nightmare Moon se encontraba estudiando varios documentos traídos por sus súbditos alados, previamente revisados por la única unicornio presente en el castillo, una chica de pelaje blanco de melena morada y un elegante traje azul oscuro. La Alicornio negra llevaba puesta su armadura azulada con la excepción del casco, solo dejaba ondear su larga melena etérea como si el viento la moviera.

Derpy no la había visto desde hace meses, pero notaría algo raro en su Reina, lucía en cierta manera cansada y apagada. No parecía la omnipotente yegua que había derrotado a la soberana del sol unos años atrás. Quizá el estrés de la guerra comenzaba a afectarle.

Con sus ojos turquesa y pupilas draconianas, Nightmare notó a las dos nuevas yeguas que entraban en la gran habitación y, mientras sigue leyendo sus papeles, les habla indirectamente.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede Capitana Dash?**_ Dijo con fuerte y a la vez calmada voz.

Al acercarse al trono, las ponis hacen una reverencia y desde su posición Dash es quién toma la palabra. _**-Ésta súbdita trae un mensaje de la Comandante Sparkle, con ordenes que solo usted debe leerlo, Alteza.**_

Derpy extrae el sobre de su morral y lo exhibe para los ojos de la Yegua de la Noche.

Nightmare Moon deja un momento su trabajo y con su magia de alicornio toma la carta y se la acerca. Después de examinarla por ambos lados, procede a abrir el sello y comienza a revisar el contenido escrito. Pasan unos segundos para que Nightmare reaccione levantando una ceja con una expresión de extrañeza. _**– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es acaso una especie de broma? ¿Por qué Midnight mandaría algo así?**_ Hace flotar la hoja de papel de regreso a la celeste y su acompañante.

Derpy y Dash subieron la cabeza para ver el escrito por ellas mismas y al empezar a leerlo quedaron con la cara en blanco y mejillas sonrojadas pues se trataba de una especie de carta de amor de contenido erótico. Rainbow la toma de manera apresurada y pretende esconderla detrás de ella. _**-¡Derpy, volviste a mezclar las cartas! ¡Eres una tonta!**_

 _ **-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No entiendo qué salió mal!**_ Se disculpaba con mucha efusividad hasta con lágrimas en los ojos entendiendo el grave error que cometió.

Dash procede a sacar la verdadera carta guardada en su armadura. _**– Esta es el verdadero mensaje, Alteza. Perdón por la confusión, mi Reina.**_

Nightmare Moon permaneció callada con ojos entrecerrados mirando a su Capitana del castillo. Un momento después vuelve a tomar la carta con el aura mágica de su cuerno. Como antes, abre el sobre y revisa su contenido con cuidado. Pasado un minuto, Nightmare cierra los ojos con una expresión seria y dice para sí misma. _**\- Ya entiendo...**_ Hace desaparecer el mensaje con un "puff" y luego dirige unas palabras a la unicornio. _**\- Rarity, quiero a todos fuera de la habitación, excepto la capitana y su mensajera. Necesitamos estar a solas.**_

 _ **-Si Alteza.**_ Contesta con gran decoro. _**-Ya escucharon ponis, todos afuera.**_

En el acto y sin chistar, todos los ponis salieron del salón principal dejando a la Reina con las dos yeguas. Rarity fue quién cerraría la puerta siendo la última en salir. Después Nightmare Moon activó su cuerno y creó una especie de barrera alrededor de las tres. De adentro hacia afuera lucía semitransparente, pero para los que estuvieran en el lado contrario parecía una esfera completamente negra y densa que no dejaba escapar ni un sonido fuera de ella. Derpy y Rainbow se miraron entre ellas con preocupación. Nightmare se paró de su trono y se acercó a ellas.

 _ **\- Con esto tendremos mayor privacidad. Ahora, mensajera.**_ Le habló la alicornio a la rubia. _ **\- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? ¿"Derpy" creí oír?**_

 _ **-S-si Alteza. Soy Derpy Hooves. Su humilde súbdita.**_ Se inclina con la cara hacia el suelo con mucha vergüenza. _**\- Le suplico perdone mi tontería. No sé qué fue lo que… ¡Por favor, no me encierre en la luna!**_ Suplicó al borde de la histeria y el llanto.

 _ **\- No voy a encerrarte en la luna, Derpy Hooves. Solo mi hermana puede ser aprisionada en ella, en todo caso a ti te encerraría en una estrella.**_

Derpy tragó saliva.

 _ **\- Pero te necesito aquí. Tú y la capitana Dash son las únicas en las que puedo confiar por el momento.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Alteza?**_

Nightmare Moon camina de frente entre ellas, las pasa de largo y les da la espalda un momento _**-Díganme ambas, ¿qué saben sobre los Elementos de la Armonía?**_ Cuestionó.

Derpy seguía muy nerviosa como para hablar, así que fue la capitana Dash quién contestaría. _**-Eran unos cristales mágicos de gran poder que, según tengo entendido… su hermana… utilizó para encerrarla en la luna. Eso sucedió un milenio atrás. Cuando se liberó y regresó, su Majestad misma destruyó estos cristales.**_

Derpy asentía dando entender que era lo mismo que ella sabía sobre el tema.

 _ **-Bien Capitana. Ésta bien informada… pero se equivoca.**_ Camina de regreso para verlas de frente. _ **-Los Elementos de la Armonía no fueron destruidos.**_

Rainbow dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar esa declaración mientras su compañera seguía con la incertidumbre por su anterior metida de pata. La Yegua de la Noche procedería a explicarse mejor.

 _ **\- Como sabrán, cuando conseguí liberarme del encierro y el sello lunar, enfrenté una vez más a mi hermana y, cómo era de esperarse, volvió a usar los Elementos para desafiarme. Pero en esta ocasión… fracasó. Je je. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro (*/).**_ Dijo esto último con evidente satisfacción. _**-La magia de los Elementos ya no le respondía más a Celestia y tomé la oportunidad para sellarla a ella en mi luna. Mi intención era destruir esas malditas piedras para que ningún pony volviera a usarlas en mi contra, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no eran simples cristales mágicos… había un "espíritu" en ellas.**_

Dash y Derpy permanecían en completo silencio y confusión. No entendían del todo la explicación que su reina les estaba dando y mucho menos la razón de compartir esa información precisamente con ellas. Pero Nightmare Moon siguió revelando.

 _ **\- Ni siquiera yo poseo el conocimiento para destruir un "espíritu". Romper las piedras solo liberaría su poder y tomarían una nueva forma para manifestarse en el mundo, por medio de otros objetos o incluso seres vivientes. No podía arriesgarme a esparcir el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía. Por eso los escondí y proclamé en todo el reino que los había destruido… para que nadie los buscara.**_

Prendiendo su magia, la Reina Nightmare trajo de nueva cuenta la carta de Midnight. Y continuaba diciendo.

 _ **\- Mi hija me informa que Sombra se ha enterado de todo esto y ahora su ejército busca los Elementos de la Armonía para usarlos en mi contra.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible esto, majestad?**_ Preguntó con mucha seriedad la Capitana Dash.

 _ **\- Últimamente, mientras duermo, he notado una especie de presencia mágica tratando de entrar a mis sueños. Apenas me deja dormir y ahora conozco la razón… poco a poco ha estado indagando en mi subconsciente, supongo que buscando la ubicación de los Elementos.**_

 _ **\- "Eso explica su mal semblante"**_ Pensó Derpy.

 _ **\- Pero jamás los encontrará.**_ Aseguró Nightmare Moon confiada. – _**Midnight ya formuló un plan para evitar que los Elementos caigan en las pezuñas de Sombra.**_

 _ **\- Eso es un alivio, alteza.**_ Por fin Derpy rompe el silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia Nightmare.

 _ **\- Me alegra que pienses eso, Derpy Hooves. Porque tú y la Capitana Dash se van a asegurar de eso.**_

 _ **-Espere… ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. En el Hogar de los Hooves

**Nota: Por una llamada de atención de Exelion, quien por cierto tenía razón en objetar, decidí republicar el "Chapter 1" incluyendo tanto la "Introducción" como el primer capítulo "El mensaje". Pero esto también me va ayudar a complicarme menos porque así el "Chapter 2" va a ser el Capítulo 2; Chapter 3, capítulo 3… etc. Ya me pasó con un fic anterior que hubo un desfase en la numeración de episodios desde el principio por el prólogo. Así que será más sencillo de esta manera. Solo pongo este aviso por si alguien no ha leído el capítulo anterior y a lo mejor va a tener que regresarse a releerlo. Dicho esto, continuemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: En el Hogar de los Hooves.**

RCA MLP IS 25 180*

RCA EG IS 23 490**

RCA MLP IS 24 770***

RCA MLP IS 23 240****

Nuevamente otra noche nos encontramos en el bosque Everfree. Pero ahora son dos ponis las que se trasladan tranquilamente por uno de los caminos del boscaje hacia una de las salidas principales, la que da al rústico pueblo de Ponyville. Llevan unas capuchas con capa que cubren sus armaduras y alforjas, al mismo tiempo que les tapan parte de sus rostros. Se trata de Derpy Hooves en compañía de Rainbow Dash.

Aunque caminan juntas, es la pegaso celeste la que va por delante liderando el equipo. Dash se ve muy seria, mientras que Derpy se encuentra bastante afligida y apenada. Talvez no vea directamente a Rainbow, pero sabe la cara de pocos amigos que ésta lleva mientras se adentran en el pueblo.

 _ **-Lamento haberla metido en esto, Capitana Dash.**_

 _ **-No me llames "Capitana". Recuerda, se supone que vamos de incógnito. Llámame por mi nombre, como cuando éramos pequeñas.**_

 _ **-Está bien… Rainbow… siento haber metido la pata.**_

 _ **-Ya olvídalo. No es totalmente tu culpa. Eres como eres y no hay remedio.**_ Se paró un momento para que Derpy la alcanzara y caminaran a la par. Derpy pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión de parte de Dash, que le siguió comentando. _ **-En todo caso fue Midnight quien escribió las cartas, las puso en sobres casi idénticos… y eligió a la despistada Hooves como mensajera. Je je. No te ofendas.**_

 _ **-Está bien. Soy un poco torpe después de todo, no es un secreto. -Entonces…**_ A Derpy de pronto le entró la curiosidad. _**-**_ _**¿Tú y la Comandante General Sparkle en verdad son…? Tu sabes…**_

 _ **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… vieja amiga.**_ Parecía un poco ofendida al principio, pero con la última frase, Dash le guiña un ojo dejando ver su lado burlón.

 _ **-Oh, vamos. No puedes culparme por ser curiosa.**_

Ambas rieron un poco cuando llegaban a la estación del tren. Se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar un par de boletos. No había tren para su destino en ese momento, sino hasta varias horas más tarde.

 _ **-Tendremos que pasar la… "noche" en una posada.**_ Dijo Dash mirando la torre del reloj.

 _ **-Oh, eso no será necesario Rainbow.**_ Menciona Derpy tomando rumbo y dándole señales para que la siguiera. _**-Mi casa no está lejos de aquí. Podremos descansar y salir a primera hora de la mañana.**_

Dash la alcanzó rápidamente y le preguntó. _**\- ¿Vives en Ponyville? No lo sabía.**_

 _ **-Bueno, hace rato que no platicamos para ponernos al día. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.**_

 _ **-Cuando dices "rato" te refieres a varios años, Derpy.**_

 _ **-Da igual. No hay mejor momento que el presente.**_

Así ambas se ponen en marcha rondando por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a una casa tres cuadras pasando la alcaldía. No era muy diferente a los otros edificios de la comunidad, una humilde cabaña de dos pisos pintada en varios tonos de amarillo y una puerta frontal rojiza.

Derpy saca una pequeña llave de su alforja, la cual tira varias veces al suelo antes de poder abrir la cerradura, diciendo un audible "Upsi" en cada intento.

 _ **\- "Algunas cosas no cambian".**_ Pensó Rainbow.

Cuando finalmente logra abrir la puerta, Derpy entra primero y Dash la sigue de cerca. Dejaron sus capas en un perchero junto a la entrada y se adentraron más en la casa llegando a la sala principal. _**-Pasa Rainbow, estás en tu casa. Solo no hagas mucho ruido, no sé si sigan despiertos o si ya se fueron a dormir.**_

 _ **\- ¿Despiertos?**_ Preguntó Dash confundida dando un vistazo general al hogar de la amiga de su infancia. Al parecer Derpy no vivía sola. En ese instante llamó su atención un muro con fotografías colgadas. En ellas había varios ponis conviviendo con Derpy: un pony terrestre café con Cutie Mark de Reloj de Arena, una yegua de colores rosados y lilas, así como una potranca que se veía igualita a Derpy cuando era pequeña, con la diferencia de que era una unicornio. Justo en el centro de aquella pared se hallaba una foto enmarcada de manera especial con los 4 ponis asustados en lo que parecía el bosque Everfree en el fondo; llevaba un título que decía: Familia Hooves (*)

Rainbow se quedó parada viendo aquella foto, cuando Derpy se le acerca y le dice. _**\- ¿Puedes creer que esa es la mejor foto familiar que tenemos con los 4 juntos?**_

Rainbow volteó a verla con sorpresa _**-Derpy… ¿tú… tienes una familia? ¿Cuándo fue que…?**_

Sus preguntas son interrumpidas por una voz que entra a la sala. _**\- ¿Mami… eres tú?**_ Era la potranca gris de las fotos. Llevaba una muñeca trepada en su melena y se frotaba el ojo derecho con su casco. Parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

 _ **-Hola mi pequeño muffin, ¿aún estás despierta?**_

La niña se despabiló por completo y sonrió ampliamente mientras corría a encontrarse con Derpy. _**-¡Mami, mami! ¡Volviste, volviste!**_

El pequeño escándalo pronto trajo la atención de los otros ponis residentes de la casa. Así entraron en la sala la otra yegua y el corcel mayor.

 _ **\- ¿Mamá?**_

 _ **\- ¿Derpy?**_

La pegaso gris les sonrió mientras todavía envolvía y cargaba a la niña con sus cascos. _**-Sparkler… Dockie…**_ Rainbow pudo notar una lágrima formándose en el ojo derecho de Derpy cuando los otros dos ponis se unían al abrazo familiar.

La misma Rainbow se vio conmovida por la escena y pensó. _**–"Y otras cosas cambian demasiado"**_

Un poco más tarde, las pegasos se despojaron de sus armaduras y las dejaron en un armario, para después reunirse con la familia en el comedor para cenar. La unicornio más joven, que respondía al nombre de Dinky, se sentó muy cerca de Derpy intentando mantenerse despierta pues el sueño le ganaba, los otros dos se pusieron al otro lado. Así, sentados a la mesa, comienzan las presentaciones con la chica arcoíris.

El corcel marido de Derpy era el Doctor Time Turner, quien manejaba la relojería del pueblo. Y la hija mayor, Sparkler era la que al parecer se encargaba de las labores del hogar en ausencia de Derpy.

El Doctor empezó a decir. _**– Esta es una enorme y agradable sorpresa, amor. No esperábamos que regresaras sino hasta el invierno.**_

 _ **-Yo también estoy muy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de verlos…**_ Su sonrisa comienza a desaparecer. _**-…aunque sea solo por hoy.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **\- La verdad es que… solo vine a entregar un mensaje "especial" para la Reina Moon. Luego de recibirla, ella misma nos mandó a otra encomienda en otra parte de Equestria. Rainbow y yo partimos en el próximo tren que sale a las 9:00 am.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo. Es una pena. ¿Y a dónde irán?**_ Preguntó el Doctor muy extrañado. _**-Porque no van al frente de batalla en Frozen North. Los trenes que salen antes del medio día no van hacia la parte norte de Equestria. Yo lo sé.**_

 _ **-Bueno…**_ Quiso responderle Derpy cuando Dash la mira fijamente negando con la cabeza. Se suponía que era una misión secreta después de todo y era mejor, por seguridad de ellas y también de la familia Hooves, que ningún pony se enterara.

Sparkler se dio cuenta del intercambio de expresiones entre su madre y Dash, pero no dijo nada. El momento fue interrumpido otra vez por Dinky.

 _ **-No te vayas mami. Acabas de llegar.**_ Suplicó abrazando la pata delantera de su mamá.

Derpy respondió acariciándola con su nariz. _**-Lo siento cariño. Sabes que mami tiene un deber muy importante que cumplir para la Reina…**_

 _ **-Querrás decir la Usurpadora.**_ Dijo la unicornio mayor despectivamente rompiendo el silencio anterior. Todos voltearon a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _ **-¡Sparkler!**_ Reprendió el Doctor.

 _ **-Vamos papá. Todo pony sabe que es la verdad.**_

 _ **-Te recuerdo que no estamos "solos" Sparkler. Ten cuidado con lo que dices.**_ Le susurró indicando discretamente en dirección a su invitada.

Rainbow permaneció callada un rato y luego se frotó las orejas. _**-Tengo un poco de cera en mis oídos. Si me disculpan iré al baño a lavarme.**_ Se retira disimuladamente dando entender que, aunque escuchó, no iba reclamar nada. Ya sin Dash, los Hooves siguieron conversando.

 _ **\- ¿Ves? Incluso los propios soldados de Nightmare Moon saben que ella se robó el trono de Equestria.**_ Insistió Sparkler.

Y su padre volvió a regañarla. _**– No tientes tu suerte Sparkler. Rainbow Dash es Capitana de la Guardia del Castillo. Si se hizo la desentendida, me atrevo a especular que es solo por su amistad con tu madre. Pero ella bien podría arrestarte por hablar en contra de Nightmare Moon. Sabes lo estrictas que son las leyes al respecto.**_

 _ **-¿La Capitana del Castillo?**_ Cuestionó en voz alta Sparkler. _**\- ¿Por qué la Capitana abandonaría su puesto para acompañar a mi madre, una simple mensajera, en un encargo?**_

Derpy tomó la palabra _**-Es delicado, hija. Por eso les suplico que sean discretos en esto y entiendan que no les puedo dar detalles por lo mismo, es por su seguridad. Lo siento.**_

Sparkler y Time Turner no insistieron más en el tema. Decidieron aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos platicando y poniendo al día a Derpy sobre lo que se había perdido los últimos meses fuera de casa. Llegada la hora de dormir, Derpy llevó a Dinky a su cama y se quedó con ella leyéndole una historia… un muy extraño cuento para dormir, a decir verdad.

(Derpy leyendo) _**–"Entonces a la luz de la Luna Carmesí, la audaz cazadora de vampiros por fin confrontó a su propia amiga, quien había sido corrompida por la maldición de Ala Murciélago y fue transformada en uno de los seres que la misma cazadora juro liquidar…" (**)**_

 _ **-Quizá no sea una experta, mamá.**_ Dijo Sparkler asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de Dinky. _ **-Pero esas historias de humanos y vampiros no se me hacen adecuados como cuentos para dormir a una potrilla.**_

 _ **-Lo sé. Pero fue el que eligió tu hermana. Ya que no me quedaré, me hizo prometer que le leería esta historia. Creo que su intención era permanecer más tiempo despierta con el miedo que le daría, pero ya ves. Creo que no le funcionó.**_ A Dinky le había vencido el sueño y ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. _**-Parece que se ha acostumbrado a vivir en la noche eterna.**_

Sparkler se vio contrariada, parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, entonces negó con la cabeza y ojos cerrados. Y por fin se animó a hablar _**\- Mamá… lo que dije antes…**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Sparkler.**_ Derpy cierra el libro, arropa a Dinky y sale del cuarto hablándole delicadamente a su retoño mayor. _ **-Sé a la perfección lo que sientes y también sé que no es justo que te pida esto, pero… ten paciencia, hija, por el bien de tu hermana.**_

La unicornio se muerde los labios y sus ojos se humedecen. Sparkler intenta contener el llanto. _**-Lo lamento mamá, si no fuera por mi… no tendrías que estar lejos de Dinky, de papá o…**_

Derpy la envuelve en otro cálido abrazo. _**-¿…o de ti? Oh, Sparkler, quizá no sea la madre más inteligente del mundo y tampoco me gusta la situación de nuestro reino y la noche eterna. Pero créeme cuando te digo que, prefiero esto a… los horrores que he visto en Frozen North…**_ Entrecierra los ojos recordando el campo de batalla en la región ártica de Equestria, como los ponis de cristal, esclavizados y corrompidos por el Unicornio Oscuro (***), eran obligados a formar parte del ejército del Imperio Umbra transformándolos en máquinas de guerra poco pensantes. _**-Aunque no lo creas, Sombra es mil veces peor que Nightmare Moon…**_

 _ **-De verdad siento todo esto mamá… sé que es mi culpa…**_

 _ **-Ya cariño, deja de pensar en eso y mejor vamos a descansar un poco...**_

Por su parte, en la habitación de huéspedes proporcionada por Time Turner, Rainbow Dash revisaba su alforja minuciosamente viendo si podía prescindir de alguna cosa de su equipo y viajar ligero. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar las armaduras en casa de Derpy. Aunque eran una fuerte protección, era más importante pasar desapercibidos y las armaduras llamaban mucho la atención.

Entre las cosas que si eran indispensables se encontraba un cofre cuyo contenido eran unas medallas en forma de pequeñas dagas o espadas, pero cada una tenía una apariencia extraña y eran de distintos colores vivos y vistosos (****). Además, irradiaban un brillo cálido que le dejaba a Dash una extraña sensación de paz y… armonía. Después de examinarlas un rato, Rainbow cerró el cofre y lo puso de vuelta en la alforja mientras se decía. _**-Midnight… ¿en qué me metiste esta vez…?**_

La noche siguiente por la mañana. La familia Hooves acompañó a las dos pegasos a la estación del Ponyville. Después de otra conmovedora despedida, Derpy y Dash abordarían el tren para su misión ultra secreta. Antes de partir, el Doctor Time le pide algo a Rainbow Dash.

 _ **-Señorita Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm?**_

 _ **\- Sé que somos unos completos extraños para usted, y es raro que diga esto, pero ¿le puedo pedir que cuide de mi querida esposa?**_ Se escucha un pequeño ajetreo en el tren, parece que Derpy tropezó con otro pasajero mientras éste guardaba una maleta en un gabinete alto del tren tirando varias cargas de equipaje sobre ambos. _ **-¿Por favorcito?**_ Suplica después de ver otra de las torpezas de su yegua.

Con confianza y positivismo Rainbow le contesta a él y a las hermanas Hooves _**\- No tiene que pedirlo dos veces Doc. Ella regresará sana y salva. Se los prometo.**_

Dash y Derpy se acomodan en el vagón de pasajeros y desde la ventana ven como el corcel y las chicas se siguen despidiendo de lejos mientras el tren comienza su marcha. Ya lejos de vista, la celeste le manifiesta a la mensajera. _**-Tienes una hermosa familia Derpy.**_

 _ **-Gracias. Me alegro que se hayan conocido.**_

En ese mismo momento, Nightmare Moon se encuentra en el balcón más alto de su castillo admirando sentada el paisaje nocturno y su luna, con su magia mueve cerca de ella una copa con bebida a la que da uno que otro sorbo, la deja un momento en una mesita junto ella, a un lado de una botella de vino fino. Cuando de pronto, alguien le habla desde las sombras.

 _ **-¿Mandó llamar por mí, Alteza?**_

Una figura sombría de la que solo se distinguía unos luminosos y grandes ojos anaranjados se presentó ante la Reina.

 _ **-Así es.**_ Dijo Nightmare Moon tranquilamente dando otro trago a su bebida. _**-Tengo una misión para ti. Dos yeguas pegaso se dirigen en tren hacia el sur, deben cruzar las Colinas Macintosh.**_

 _ **-Pero según los rumores, ese territorio es de esos rebeldes del Amanecer. ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-Por eso debes asegurarte de que pasen a salvo. Quiero que las protejas por todos los medios posibles. Nada debe interferir con su misión más allá de esas colinas. Pero una vez que crucen ese punto, no debes seguirlas.**_

 _ **-Entiendo…**_ La figura estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

 _ **-Espera. Una cosa más.**_

 _ **-Usted dirá, Majestad.**_

 _ **-Espéralas a que vuelvan a las colinas. Y cuando lo hagan…**_ Voltea a ver a la figura misteriosa con expresión de enorme seriedad haciendo énfasis en las siguientes palabras. _ **-…ellas NO deben regresar con vida a este lugar. ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **-… … comprendo, Alteza. Considérelo hecho.**_ En esta ocasión, la extraña presencia si desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Nightmare termina su copa de vino y procede a llenarla nuevamente mientras dice en voz alta sin que nadie más la oiga. _**-Lo siento Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves… pero entre menos ponis sepan sobre los Elementos será mejor…**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. En el Viaje hacia el sur

**Capítulo 3: En el Viaje hacia el sur**

RCA MLP IS 23 630*

RCA MLP IS 25 950**

RCA MLP IS 23 710***

RCA MLP IS 23 600****

El tren había partido de Ponyville a las 9 de la mañana. Conforme el caballo de hierro avanzaba, en cada estación bajaban y subían los ponis, que continuaban con sus vidas dentro de la noche sin fin. Poco a poco habría menos pasajeros pues las últimas estaciones no eran lugares muy concurridos, pues entre más lejano fuera un sitio de la capital del reino, menos luz habría. Nightmare Moon mantenía la mayor parte de los recursos mágico en las zonas alrededor de sus dominios, mientras que los límites del reino se encontraban relativamente abandonados y menos alumbrados que el resto de Equestria.

En cuestión de unas cuantas horas Rainbow y Derpy llegarían a su primer destino: Dodge Town. De ahí tendrían que continuar por sus propios medios hasta el lugar que la Reina les había indicado.

Derpy se encontraba sentada en un vagón casi vacío. Había solo otro par de ponis al otro extremo del vagón. Rainbow en ese momento se encontraba ausente. La yegua gris miraba por la ventana su reflejo recordando la misión secreta que Nightmare Moon les había confiado.

* * *

 **Flashback. Castillo de Nightmare Moon.**

 _ **-Me alegra que pienses eso, Derpy Hooves. Porque tú y la capitana Dash se van a asegurar de eso.**_

 _ **-Espere… ¡¿QUÉ?!**_ Derpy quedó estupefacta al escuchar la afirmación de Nightmare, quien les había hablado sobre los Elementos de la Armonía y como había fingido la destrucción de los mismos para su propia seguridad.

 _ **-Perdone. No entiendo Alteza.**_ Pronunció Rainbow Dash, también confundida. _**\- ¿A qué se refiere conque nosotras nos encargaremos de eso?**_

Nightmare Moon les mostró una mueca sonriente mientras que volvía a activar su magia. Una llamarada de fuego azul emergió del suelo y de ésta se materializó un pequeño cofre. La reina lo sostenía con su aura mágica y lo abrió ante los ojos de las pegasos. El contenido brillaba como el tesoro recién descubierto de un pirata.

Derpy y Rainbow podían sentir una calidez que inundaba sus cuerpos, como un pequeño sol frente a ellas. Pero antes de que pudieran seguir disfrutando de aquel calor, el cofre se cerró de golpe.

 _ **-Estos son los Elementos de la Armonía.**_ Nightmare acerca el cofre para que Dash lo tome con sus cascos. _**-Capitana Dash, necesito que abandones temporalmente tu puesto y ayudes a Derpy Hooves. Deben llevar los Elementos a un lugar seguro donde ni Sombra, ni ningún otro pony puedan recuperarlos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Majestad?**_ Preguntó Rainbow aun en confusión.

 _ **\- ¿N-nosotras?**_ Murmuró Derpy también. _**\- ¿P-por qué nosotras?**_

 _ **-Como dije antes. Ustedes son las únicas en quien puedo confiar esta misión. Es la recomendación de mi hija.**_ Hace flotar la carta que Midnight le envió y se las muestra a las ponis. _**-Según Midnight, puedo confiar en la misma mensajera que me entregó esta carta**_ (Mira a Derpy) _**y también debo enviar a alguien que conozca los terrenos misteriosos del sur**_ (Mira a Dash) _**más precisamente… Bad Lands.**_

 _ **-Bad Lands… pero en ese lugar es dominio de…**_ Rainbow de repente quedó inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras varias gotas de sudor frío recorren su cara. _**\- ¿A-acaso…?**_

Nightmare entonces le dice. _**-Tengo entendido que un par de años atrás, antes de servirme como Capitana del Castillo, combatiste por aquellas tierras. ¿No, Rainbow Dash?**_

La capitana bajó la mirada y con expresión velada contestó. _**-Ya entiendo, Alteza… quiere que llevemos los Elementos a… la Colmena ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- ¿La Colmena…? ¡¿Hablas de la Colmena de los Changelings?!**_ Cuestionó asustada Derpy.

La Reina sonrió con agrado. _**\- Lo entendiste de inmediato. Eso es prueba de que eres la más indicada para el trabajo.**_ Luego le habló a Derpy. _**-Midnight también parece tener fe en ti, Derpy Hooves, en la carta me dice que no debo dudar de tu completa lealtad hacia mí.**_

Derpy quedó en un estado raro de shock, no muy diferente a Rainbow. Era como si quisiera objetar, pero al mismo tiempo no refuta nada de lo que la Reina manifiesta. Dash se dio cuenta de esto.

 _ **-Y, además…**_ Continuó Nightmare Moon. _ **-…también me dice que tú y la Capitana Dash tienen una relación amistosa entre ustedes. Esa confianza nos garantiza que podrán llevar a cabo juntas esta encomienda.**_

Ambas ponis aladas se miraron entre ellas mientras Nightmare les sigue explicando.

 _ **-Espero que se den cuenta que esta es un trabajo ultra secreto. Deben llevar los Elementos y ocultarlos en lo más profundo de la Colmena Changeling. Nadie, además de nosotras tres y mi hija, debe saber sobre su misión. Confío en su completa discreción, ni un alma más debe enterarse.**_ Exigió y enfatizó dando un pisotón en el suelo.

Rainbow Dash levanta el estuche con los Elementos y lo agarra con una pata mientras que con la otra hace un saludo militar presentando sus respetos hacia la Reina de la Noche y aceptando su encomienda. _**-Puede contar con nosotras, Majestad.**_

 _ **-Entonces deben partir de inmediato.**_ Ordenó la Reina, a lo que Rainbow tenía una pequeña duda.

 _ **-Pero Alteza ¿no se verá sospechoso que abandone mi puesto tan de repente?**_

Nightmare Moon da un vistazo hacia Derpy para verla detenidamente, más precisamente hacia su ala lastimada y les expone un plan. _**-Por su herida, Derpy Hooves necesita una escolta que la lleve de regreso inmediatamente a Frozen North, llevará mi contestación del mensaje a la Comandante Midnight, y tú Rainbow Dash te ofreciste "voluntariamente" para acompañarla, aunque en realidad partirán hacia el sur. En estos momentos el…**_ (tose) _ **"pequeño incidente" con la carta que te mandó mi hija, ya debe haberse esparcido por el castillo. Aprovecharemos y mantendremos encubierta su verdadera misión bajo los rumores de tu "relación" con Midnight y el que quieras ir a verla.**_

De forma graciosa, Rainbow Dash quedó boquiabierta y petrificada con la cara sonrojada. Por su parte, la alicornio desmaterializó la barrera que las cubría y le ordenó a Derpy salir del salón para ir a la enfermería a que le vendaran las alas, más que por el bienestar de la mensajera, lo hace para mantener la pantalla de la misión. Mientras, la capitana y Nightmare se quedan a solas.

 _ **-Ahora Capitana Dash. Antes de que parta a la misión, quisiera que hablemos sobre mi hija…**_

Fue lo último que Derpy alcanzó a escuchar antes de retirarse del salón del trono.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Derpy seguía sentada en su lugar viendo por la ventana el paisaje nocturno que recorría mientras el tren se trasladaba. Luego miró la alforja de Rainbow que contenía el cofre con los Elementos. Da un suspiro con melancolía y pensaba. _**–"En qué embrollo me he metido ahora".**_

Pasaron otros segundos en los que solo oía el sonido de las vías mientras el tren avanzaba y entonces los otros dos pasajeros abandonaron el vagón, su parada sería la próxima. Justo cuando se quedó sola se dijo. _**\- ¿Uhm? Ahora que lo pienso, Rainbow ya se tardó mucho. Dijo que iba al baño, pero ya tiene bastante tiempo.**_

En eso llega a su encuentro una poni de melena negra y cuero color amarillo mostaza y para sorpresa de Derpy se sienta en el lugar de Dash. _**-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Derpy.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Disculpe, está ocupando el lugar de mi amiga.**_ Le reclama a la extraña.

 _ **-Je, je. ¿Así de bien está mi disfraz?**_ Contestó la yegua.

Derpy miró detenidamente a esta nueva pegaso y aunque le tomó algunos segundos, al final la reconoció. _**\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **\- Puedes apostarlo.**_ Se recuesta en su lugar colocando su alforja como almohada. _**-Oh, por cierto. No me llames amiga, a partir de este momento somos un par de hermanas que viajan de turistas. Soy Daring Do y tú eres Ditzy Doo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Hermanas? ¿Daring Do? ¿Ditzy Doo? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué parte de "trabajo encubierto" no entiendes?**_ Se para y le comenta. _**-Obviamente necesitamos identidades falsas para llevar a cabo esta misión.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero es necesario disfrazarnos?**_

 _ **\- Relájate. Tú estás bien así. Quizá ya lo olvidaste, pero a donde vamos no voy a poder pasar desapercibida con mi melena multicolor. La guerrera Rainbow Dash es muy conocida en los lugares que vamos a frecuentar en el sur. Por eso tengo que disfrazarme.**_

 _ **-Ohh… Ya comprendo.**_ Afirma Derpy, digo Ditzy. _ **-Pero… te equivocas en algo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué es?**_

 _ **-No sé nada al respecto sobre tu reputación en el sur. Así que ¿cómo puedo olvidar algo que ni siquiera sé… hermana?**_ Hace énfasis en la última palabra.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿No lo sabes? Creí que, como mensajera de su Majestad, estarías al tanto de cosas como esa.**_

 _ **-No hago preguntas y no indago en ese tipo de información. Simplemente obedezco las ordenes que me da la Comandante esperando sobrevivir al final del día.**_

 _ **-Y, sin embargo, preguntaste e indagaste sobre mi relación con Midnight.**_

Ditzy hace un puchero antes de contestarle. _**-Es… un tipo de curiosidad diferente.**_

Durante un buen rato continúan conversando sobre temas aparentemente irrelevantes aprovechando que estaba solas. Así recordaban los viejos tiempos, como cuando de jóvenes, una le gana una carrera a la otra (*) Rainbow se deprimió por el resultado y se quedó triste reflexionando sobre una nube de negra de lluvia (**) con Derpy debajo de dicha nube (***). También se hablaban por sus nuevos alias para acostumbrarse a ellos.

(Intentando aguantar la risa) _**-Y así, je, je, Dinky y yo, Ditzy Doo, terminamos refugiándonos en una caja de cartón… de nuevo (****).**_

 _ **-Vaya. Je, je. Sí que eres extraña Ditzy.**_ Ríe con ella. Pero pronto la amena charla se convertiría en algo más serio.

 _ **-Ja, ja.**_ (Suspira) _ **Como extraño esos días… cuando no tenía que hacer estas tontas entregas reales…**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm? Hablas como si no te agradara tu trabajo de mensajera.**_

 _ **\- Disfruto ser mensajera… Daring. Pero en realidad no me gusta ser un soldado porque me aleja de mi familia, eso es todo. Yo era una simple cartera antes de unirme a la milicia.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿por qué entraste a las fuerzas armadas?**_

Ditzy muestra conmoción con la pregunta, seguida por una expresión de congoja apartando la mirada a otro lado. _**-Yo… no tuve otra opción…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_ La supuesta Daring reconoció aquella mueca de su compañera, era la misma de cuando Nightmare Moon le habló sobre la carta de Midnight y el que ésta no dudaba de su lealtad a hacia ellas. _**\- ¿De qué hablas?**_

La yegua gris duda un momento en contestar la pregunta, pero al final decide confesarle con mucho pesar. _**-Tuve que elegir… debía servirle a la Comandante Midnight en el campo de batalla o… perder a mi Sparkler.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dices que Midnight te obligó a elegir entre servirle o tu hija? Eso… no, no es posible… Ella no es esa clase de…**_

 _ **-Tu amada Midnight no es lo que tú crees…**_ Le revela con amargura y enojo. _**-L-lo siento. Yo… no… no puedo hablar de eso. Lo siento.**_ Recupera la compostura y empieza a divagar. _**-Si quieres más detalles tendrás que preguntarle a ella… digo, cuando puedas verla… o por medio de una carta o quizá… quizá…**_

 _ **\- Derpy…**_

 _ **\- ¡NO! Soy Ditzy. ¿Recuerdas?**_ Le dice cortante.

La otra pegaso entendió por la reacción, que su amiga no quería hablar más al respecto y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Pasaron en completo e incómodo silencio la siguiente hora. Luego escucharían por el altavoz del vagón.

 _ **-Atención a todos los pasajeros, pronto arribaremos a la última estación: Dodge Town. Ningún pony debe permanecer abordo.**_

El tren comienza a desacelerar y a los pocos minutos frena por completo. La pegaso amarillenta toma el equipaje y se levanta para dirigirse a la salida del tren. Ya fuera dice. _**-Bueno, aquí vamos Ditzy.**_

Desganada, la rubia le contesta. _**-Ya voy Daring.**_

De lejos eran observadas por una figura oscura que se ocultaba en la copa de un árbol. _**-Dos pegasos que viajan en tren. Deben ser ellas. ¿Mm?**_ Su atención es robada por un par de encapuchados que también parecen ver de lejos a las dos yeguas que descendieron del tren. _**-Creo que no soy la única con interés en esas dos…**_

Uno de los misteriosos hace resplandecer su cuerno de unicornio y parece hablar solo. _**\- ¿Seguro que los reportes de nuestro espía son confiables? Parecen unas simples turistas… … ok, ok no tienes que gritarme, las mantendremos vigiladas hasta estar completamente seguros… … si, si… … tendremos cuidado… … yo también te amo…**_

El otro que es mucho más grande en complexión le susurra con burla _**\- ¿No le vas a mandar besitos a tu noviecita?**_ Recibe un codazo y se queja. _**\- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió Glory. Eres fuerte para ser un pequeño pony.**_

 _ **-Es tu culpa por hacerte el gracioso, Gordon. Solo concéntrate en no perderlas de vista.**_ Apunta con la pezuña hacia las pegasos.

 _ **-Ja. ¿quién es el gracioso ahora? Mi vista es mejor que la de ustedes los ponis. Perderlas está fuera de cualquier posibilidad.**_

 _ **-Sí, sí. Como digas…**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Combate VS el Unicornio Alado

**Capítulo 4: Combate VS el Unicornio Alado.**

RCA MLP IS 25 700*

Aquella tarde oscura en Dodge Town, Derpy y Rainbow, bajo sus disfraces de Ditzy y Daring, paseaban por las calles. Iban curioseando de tienda en tienda comprando alguna que otra chuchería; Ditzy traía un parche en el ojo derecho junto con una playera del equipo de Hoofball local, mientras que Daring traía una colección de bebidas de manzana, con y sin alcohol, típicas de la región. Se pensaría que se quisieran mantener en su papel de turistas, pero la verdad es que no era el caso.

 _ **\- ¡Arriba los Piratas de Dodge Town!**_ Celebraba Ditzy agitando una banderilla del equipo.

 _ **\- Sabes que no estamos en la temporada de Hoofball ¿verdad?**_ Reprende la chica amarilla. A lo que su "hermana" reprocha.

 _ **-Solo trato de distraerme hasta que recuerdes el camino.**_

 _ **\- Por última vez, no estamos perdidas.**_ Replica con indignación.

 _ **\- ¿Entonces por qué es la tercera vez que pasamos por la misma tienda antigüedades?**_ Señala hacia el letrero del establecimiento atrás de Daring. _**-Llevamos dando vueltas desde hace rato.**_

 _ **-Es que…**_ (-_-U) _**ha pasado tiempo… y el lugar está un poco diferente a como lo recordaba.**_ Decía intentando justificarse golpeando tímidamente sus cascos delanteros.

No muy lejos de ahí, un unicornio y su compañero seguían a las chicas pegaso manteniendo una considerable distancia.

 _ **-Creo que si son turistas después de todo. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo Glory.**_ Reclamaba el tipo alto.

 _ **-Mm… talvez…**_ Expresó pensativo. _ **-Lo confirmaremos fuera de la ciudad. ¿Te parece?**_

La tercera vigilante seguía observando furtivamente desde una posición elevada donde divisaba a todos y sonríe confidente.

Daring y Ditzy por fin salen del pueblo y alzan el vuelo para continuar su viaje. Hay un bosque entre ellas y el paso montañoso que las separa de su destino. Cruzando por ahí llegarían a una zona rocosa y un pequeño estrecho que las guiaría directamente a Bad Lands. Las chicas vuelan bajo para no llamar mucho la atención de los lugareños.

Sus perseguidores las siguen en todo momento moviéndose con mucha precaución para que no se den cuenta de su presencia, sobretodo la última. Mientras, los encapuchados van por tierra aprovechando los árboles y formaciones rocosas para ocultarse. Cuando llegan a una zona donde están seguros que no hay pobladores, y se disponen a actuar.

 _ **-Es hora Gordon.**_ Dice el unicornio quitándose su capa. Se trata de un corcel de crin y pelaje grises claros, casi blanquizcos. Algunos mechones de su melena y cola destacan por sus franjas más largas de un tono más mesurado.

El otro responde también quitándose su propio atuendo y revelando que se trata de ser de raza grifo con el plumaje negro en la cabeza y piel de león de color café claro. _**-Puedes confiar en mi aguda vista de halcón, Glory. ¡Vamos por ellas!**_

El Griffin extiende sus grandes alas, mientras que el unicornio utiliza un conjuro para materializar unas alas de energía en su espalda con las que se une a su socio en el aire. Pronto les darán alcance a las yeguas.

Daring y Ditzy siguen en su vuelo tranquilo y dan vuelta por un pilar formado por piedras y troncos. Por un breve momento Gordon las perdió de vista, pero un segundo después, él y Glory llegan a la misma curva. Sin embargo, ese instante fue suficiente para perderlas.

 _ **\- ¿Q-qué?**_ Balbuceó Gordon parando de repente. _ **\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡¿Dónde están?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasó Gordon? Dijiste que no podías perderlas.**_ Reclama el unicornio alado con enojo.

Sin previo aviso, algo taclea a Glory desde arriba y lo obliga a descender, mientras que una luz seguida de un trueno golpea al grifo en medio del aire.

Gordon queda chamuscado y empieza a caer, pero se recupera de repente y echa un vistazo hacia abajo. _**\- ¡Glory!**_ Su amigo era llevado al suelo por la pegaso amarilla. Su primer instinto era ir a auxiliarlo, pero debía poner su atención hacia la otra atacante.

Ditzy se hallaba en el cielo sobre una nube negra de tormenta desde donde detonaba varios rayos apuntando hacia el grifo. Gordon simplemente se limitó a esquivarlos pues no quería recibir otra descarga directa.

Por otro lado, Glory era empujado a estrellarse contra el suelo. Daring lo sujetaba contra cuello con una especie de bastón negro. Sin embargo, el unicornio reaccionó a tiempo para tele transportarse antes del impacto y colocarse en un punto a salvo en tierra firme.

Daring también tocó tierra blandiendo su palo que tenía bordes irregulares y esponjosos. Se pone en guardia frente al corcel. _**-Je. Un momento más y te habría embarrado en las rocas. Tienes buenos reflejos. Por lo menos son mejores que sus habilidades para seguirnos.**_

Sobándose el cuello, Glory comienza una conversación tratando de ganar tiempo y recuperarse. _**\- ¿Cómo sabían que las seguíamos?**_

* * *

 **5 minutos antes...**

Las pegasos planeaban por el estrecho entre los árboles y las formaciones de roca. Cuando de repente Ditzy tiene un extraño presentimiento y quiere dar un vistazo a su retaguardia.

 _ **-No mires atrás, Ditzy.**_ Le dice imperativamente Daring.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? Lo siento.**_ Ésta obedece aguantándose las ganas de voltear. _ **-Es que… vas a decir que estoy loca, pero… tengo la impresión de que…**_

 _ **-…alguien nos sigue.**_ Completa la frase.

 _ **-Sí, exacto ¿cómo supiste lo que pensaba?**_

 _ **-Porque no estás loca. Alguien definitivamente viene atrás de nosotras. Lo noté desde que salimos de la estación del tren. Son dos sujetos encapuchados. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero lo confirmé después de nuestras compras en el pueblo, pues ellos estaban cerca en todo momento siguiéndonos.**_

Entonces Ditzy se dio cuenta, esas vueltas extra por las calles de Dodge Town habían sido a propósito. _**-Entonces no estabas perdida después de todo. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dije. Yo no me pierdo.**_ Presume incauta. _**-Esos sujetos vienen como a 400 metros de distancia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Serán ladrones?**_

 _ **-No lo sé… pero creo que no tardarán en actuar.**_ Da una ojeada rápida a los alrededores. - _ **Hay algunas nubes de tormenta allá arriba. Las usaremos para sorprenderlos, antes que ellos a nosotras. Cuando demos la vuelta en una próxima formación, nos dirigiremos a toda velocidad hacia esas nubes y los emboscaremos cuando pasen… Sean ladrones u otra cosa, no debemos arriesgar nuestra misión ¿entiendes?**_

 _ **-Si… comprendo. Atacaremos sin vacilar.**_

* * *

 **De regreso al presente...**

 _ **-Eso quisieras saber, ¡¿verdad?!**_ Daring encaraba al unicornio y en lugar de contestar su pregunta procede a atacarlo con su bastón improvisado hecho de nubes densas de tormenta.

Glory responde con su magia materializando nuevas alas de energía y éstas adquieren una solidez y consistencia metálica. _**\- ¡Veamos si te gustan mis Alas de Acero!**_

El choque entre las plumas de metal y el bastón negro crea varias chispas mientras intercambian golpes. Ambos analizan a su oponente en el transcurso del encuentro.

 _ **\- (Esa es magia "Aera", muy rara en verdad. Creo que queda descartada la posibilidad de que sean ladrones comunes)**_

 _ **\- (Crear un bastón de "Nimbus" improvisado y tan resistente en tan solo unos momentos. Esta chica es especial. No creo que sea un soldado común y corriente como nos informaron)**_

Mientras tanto, Ditzy continuaba con los contantes disparos relampagueantes tratando de atinarle al griffin. Gordon se había mantenido a la defensiva hasta el momento, esperando recuperarse del primer impacto que recibió. Ya listo, vuela acechante hacia Ditzy esquivando ágilmente los rayos. Luego, con sus garras destroza la nube negra de un zarpazo. La pegaso apenas se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo.

 _ **-Necesitarás más que una simple nubecita para detenerme, chiquilla.**_ Amenaza la criatura halcón mostrando sus garras.

 _ **\- ¡No soy una chiquilla! Para tu información, estoy casada con el pony más maravilloso de Equestria y tengo dos hermosísimas hijas. ¡Y pienso regresar con ellos a como dé lugar!**_ Contesta con enfado y aun llevando el parche en el ojo.

Ambos voladores se acechan en el aire mostrando que ninguno tiene miedo del otro (*). Gordon es evidentemente superior en fuerza, así que Ditzy se vale de su velocidad para enfrentarlo. Le asesta varios golpes consecutivos con sus cascos y después pretende alejarse. La yegua vuela en picada hacia abajo siendo perseguida por el grifo.

Justo cuando va a ser alcanzada, Ditzy busca en su alforja y se lo arroja a su oponente en la cara. Se trata de una de las botellas de sidra que su compañera compró antes. Gordon queda ciego un momento, y la pegaso aprovecha el momento para colocársele encima y darle un empuje extra que le hace estrellarse de lleno contra un árbol, en el que quedó estancado.

 _ **-Mal…dita… yegua…**_ Refunfuñaba el monstruo al borde de la ira.

 _ **-Al menos ya no me dijo "chiquilla".**_ Se burla desde el aire.

El otro enfrentamiento se encuentra muy cerca y después de varios minutos de golpes y ataques sin parar, el unicornio y la pegaso de crin oscura retroceden para tomar un respiro. A pesar de su pelea, Daring estaba atenta al otro encuentro, y en el momento de descanso le habla a Ditzy. _**-Espero que la botella que usaste no fuera de las más caras, Ditzy.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, Rainbow….**_ Ditzy se tapa la boca de repente. _**\- ¡Digo Daring, Daring!**_

Este momento no pasó desapercibido para Glory, quien empieza a deliberar. _**–(¿Rainbow? Rainbow… ¡Rainbow Dash! La Capitana del Castillo de Nightmare)**_ Con enorme sorpresa mira a la pony con quien pelea y luego las alforjas de ambas pegasos _**–(Si Rainbow Dash fue enviada en esta misión, eso significa que lo que llevan es más importante de lo que pensábamos…)**_

Gordon logra romper el tronco del árbol con sus garras para liberarse y se prepara para continuar el combate. _**\- ¡Esta vez te haré pedazos!**_ Le grita a Ditzy.

 _ **\- ¡Espera Gordon!**_ Ordena Glory. Su cuerno destellaba un extraño brillo rojizo. _**-Esta misión se convirtió en algo muy serio. Aléjate, no quiero que salgas herido.**_

El emplumado estaba en shock al ver el aura mágica que irradia su compañero y dice asustado. _**-Glory… ¿acaso tú vas a usar eso?**_

Daring y Ditzy quedaron en completo desconcierto con un mal presentimiento mirando al otro pony. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

A Gordon le tiemblan las patas y dice. _**-Está bien Glory. Con tres minutos serán suficientes ¿verdad?**_ Glory asiente y Gordon procede a retirarse del lugar a gran velocidad por el cielo.

Glory cierra los ojos en ese momento y recita una extraña frase. _**-Rubrum Alis Sacrificium.**_ Y al abrirlos, estos ya no tienen pupilas, solo un resplandor carmesí. Como antes, unas alas vuelven a materializarse en su costado, pero son de un color rojo intenso como la sangre y tienen forma membranosa como las de un murciélago. El ambiente se rodeó de un hedor extraño y aterrador.

 _ **\- ¿Qué está pasando?**_ Cuestionó Ditzy con algo miedo.

Daring estaba igual de confundida y nerviosa _**\- ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?**_

Antes de que tuvieran otra reacción, Glory se lanza hacia ellas de frente como una bestia iracunda. Daring bloquea con su bastón, pero ésta es partida en dos por la salvaje embestida. La pegaso mostaza sale despedida hacia unas rocas a varios metros de distancia.

 _ **\- ¡RAINBOW!**_ Aúlla Ditzy en total preocupación y terror.

A lo lejos Gordon seguía volando para distanciarse lo más posible del lugar de la batalla. _**-Siento un poco de lástima por esas tontas yeguas. Cuando Glory usa las Alas Sangrientas pierde la conciencia de sí mismo. Su fuerza se multiplica desmesuradamente y se vuelve un animal salvaje sediento de sangre. Nadie a su alrededor sobrevive… sea amigo o enemigo…**_

 _ **-Suena interesante…**_

Gordon se desconcierta al oír que alguien le contesta, voltea en varias direcciones hasta hallar a un ser alado justo sobre él volando a la misma velocidad.

 _ **-Pero tú tienes tus propias preocupaciones, grifo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién rayos e…?**_ Gordon ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase…

De regreso con los ponis, como si fuera una especie de lobo al acecho con alas, Glory rodeaba a la muy atemorizada Ditzy que no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía abrir sus alas para volar. Sentía que si hacia algún movimiento, aquel monstruoso pony con alas rojas la atacaría en el acto.

En ese estado de pavor, lo único que puede hacer es pensar en su propia vida pasando ante sus ojos. _**–(Docky… Dinky… Sparkler…)**_ Y al llegar a los recuerdos de su familia también le viene a la mente lo que le dijo antes al grifo.

" _¡Y pienso regresar con ellos a como dé lugar!"_

Esas palabras le regresaron el valor y se pone en guardia dispuesta a enfrentar a la bestia. Glory por fin blande sus alerones dispuesto a atacar y arremete.

¡FLASH!

Pero antes de llegar a Ditzy, una ráfaga amarilla se adelanta al impacto, seguido de un destello azul eléctrico golpea al unicornio y lo hace retroceder.

 _ **-Tienes una magia poderosa, unicornio. Pero no por eso debes subestimar la mía.**_ Algo maltrecha, la Rainbow disfrazada regresa a la pelea, su bastón roto en 2 ahora posee una cadena de energía relampagueante que enlaza las dos piezas. Luce como unos chacos unidos con una cadena eléctrica. La pegaso mueve su nueva arma con maestría haciendo girar uno de los extremos. _**-Y tampoco voy a dejar que le pongas una pezuña encima a mi amiga… tengo una promesa que cumplir.**_

Glory gruñe con rabia y se mueve lentamente hacia las chicas. Ellas tienen una pequeña platica.

 _ **\- ¿Estás bien?**_ Le pregunta Ditzy a su amiga, pues ésta tenía un ojo morado.

 _ **\- Sí, estoy bien. No caeré tan fácilmente.**_ Leconfirma con seriedad sin apartar la atención hacia su oponente. _ **-Este sujeto es fuerte. Pero comete un grave error al atacar de esa manera.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-Hay una razón por la que los unicornios no deben combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Si lo hacen, dejan muy expuesto su punto débil.**_

 _ **\- ¿Punto débil?**_

 _ **-Escúchame. Necesito que vayas por otra nube de tormenta y le arrojes un rayo.**_

 _ **-Pero se mueve muy rápido. No creo poder atinarle…**_

 _ **-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso… yo te daré la señal. Ahora ¡Ve!**_

Glory se arroja al ataque y las pegasos levantan el vuelo. La lucha continua en el aire. Nuevamente Daring y Glory se ven enfrascados en una violenta batalla. En esta ocasión Daring se encuentra a la defensiva como distracción, y bloquea los poderosos cortes de las alas artificiales de Glory con golpes giratorios de sus chacos eléctricos. Ditzy haya la nube y se sienta sobre ella esperando la señal.

Glory logra acorralar a la pegaso contra la montaña y prepara su ataque final.

 _ **\- ¡AHORA DERPY!**_ Grita Daring apenas eludiendo el último corte al mismo tiempo que enreda la cadena de su arma en el cuerno del unicornio furioso.

Ditzy detona el rayo el cual es dirigido por la carga de la cadena eléctrica directamente hacia el cuerno de Glory, rompiéndolo en el proceso. Electrocutado y sin su fuente mágica, el unicornio cae derrotado al pie de la cordillera montañosa.

Daring continúa elevada en el aire bastante agitada y respirando fuerte lentamente. Ditzy se reúne rápidamente con ella. _**-Rainbow, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **-Otra vez…**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh?**_

 _ **-Me volviste a llamar "Rainbow", otra vez te equivocaste.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ah! Lo siento.**_ Se disculpa bajando su rostro con humildad, pero murmura en réplica. _**-Pero tú también me llamaste Derpy hace un momento…**_

Daring la mira feo y Ditzy se vuelve a disculpar varias veces.

(Suspiro) _**-Ya, ya.**_ Dice Daring. _ **-Está bien, debemos irnos antes de que el otro regrese. No hay tiempo que perder. Andando.**_ Retoma el vuelo y se va apresurada acomodando bien el equipaje en su espalda.

 _ **\- ¡Espérame!**_ También se pone en marcha llevando su propia mochila y alforja.

 _ **-Oh. Y préstame ese tonto parche para mi ojo.**_ Pide la amarillenta sobándose su herida.

 _ **-Pero es mío. Yo lo compré con mis bits.**_

 _ **-Igual que yo compré la sidra que desperdiciaste.**_

 _ **\- ¡Fue para mí supervivencia!**_

Mientras se alejaban discutiendo, Glory recuperaba la conciencia doliéndose de sus heridas y revisándose el lugar donde antes había estado su cuerno. _**-Demonios. Fallé y perdí mi cuerno. Debemos regresar al cuartel y dar aviso de que lo que llevan esas ponis puede ser más valioso de lo que imaginábamos… Espero que Gordon no tarde mucho. Debe volver en cualquier momento…**_

De improviso, se oye un golpe fuerte y seco. Algo había caído del cielo a la tierra justo atrás de él. Era su compañero grifo.

 _ **\- ¡Gordon!**_ Se le acerca turbado. _**-No, no puede ser… esta… ¿muerto?**_

 _ **-Quedar paralizado en pleno vuelo, y a cierta velocidad, puede terminar en un aterrizaje fatal. Especialmente si no puedes proteger tu cabeza.**_

Glory da un vistazo al cielo y alcanza a distinguir la silueta de un thestral de ojos rojos a la luz de la luna. Se le queda viendo con enojo muy nervioso pues sabe que está indefenso. _**\- ¿Otra guerrera de Nightmare Mo…?**_ En ese instante los intensos ojos rojos de la poni murciélago comienzan a brillar con un resplandor naranja y al establecer contacto visual, Glory queda completamente paralizado. Ni siquiera es capaz de articular otra palabra, ni mover un músculo del cuerpo. _**–(Parálisis ocular… esta chica es… una Vampthestral. Una asesina de élite)**_ Piensa aterrado.

La thestral se aproxima lentamente y al estar cara a cara, pone sus cascos en las mejillas del indefenso Glory. _**-Ustedes los rebeldes del Amanecer sabían algo sobre la misión de esas chicas y quisiera saber cómo. Tú me lo dirás ¿verdad, cielo?**_ Le dice con voz seductora cuando el brillo de sus ojos se hace menos intenso. _**-Ahora habla.**_

Glory siente cómo su lengua cosquillea y después su boca también recuperando la sensación en ambas. Parece ser capaz de hablar ahora. _**-¡Primero muerto, perra!**_ Responde irritado.

 _ **-Como gustes.**_ Mueve la cabeza del unicornio para un lado y le rompe el cuello. _**-De todos modos, no importa.**_

Glory y Gordon yacen en el suelo sin vida. La chica thestral permanece parada en el lugar. _**-Por cierto… mi nombre es Flutterbat, no "perra".**_

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas:**

 **Glory es un OC mío que sale en la Cruzada de los Dragones.**

 **Gordon es el Grifo que aparece en la única imagen usada en el capítulo.**


	5. Al Ritmo de una canción de cuna

**Capítulo 5: Al Ritmo de una canción de cuna**

RCA MLP IS 23 590 (*)

RCA MLP IS 25 930 (**)

RCA MLP IS 25 760 (***)

Nos encontramos nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque Everfree donde se levanta el omnipotente castillo de Nightmare Moon. Dentro, la reina está por terminar su revisión periódica de documentos que requieren su atención. El papeleo le parece de lo más aburrido, pero es necesario para las necesidades burocráticas de su reino. Por suerte para ella, su eficaz asistente, Rarity, le es de gran ayuda durante la tediosa tarea, además de proporcionarle una amena conversación en el proceso.

Al terminar de firmar el último de los tratados, Nightmare para oreja ante un sonido agudo y chillón que viene desde la ventana por encima de su trono. Una bandada de murciélagos entra y como un enjambre empiezan a rodear a su majestad. Rarity no le da importancia ya que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Uno de los monstruos alados lleva consigo un mensaje escrito en una tira de papel. Pronto Nightmare comprende que se trata de un reporte de su asesina personal, Flutterbat. Una vez que toma el rollito de papel, los murciélagos abandonan el lugar tan rápidamente como entraron.

La alicornio desenrolla el mensaje y lee para sí misma:

" _Majestad, me complace informar que las yeguas han cruzado a salvo las colinas Macintosh rumbo a Bad Lands. Pronto terminaré el trabajo que me encomendó. Sin embargo, hay una situación preocupante..."_

Mientras continuaba inspeccionando el escrito, Nightmare pasa de un semblante sonriente y complacido a una cara seria y gruñó con enfadado. Y pensó: _**\- (Así que la Resistencia del Amanecer sabía que había enviado a esas dos… Entonces ya no hay duda. Hay un espía en mi castillo. Probablemente también sea el mismo responsable que perturba mi sueño)**_ Su majestad cerró los ojos y con un pequeño hechizo de combustión procede a desintegrar el mensaje. Luego le pregunta su asistente.

 _ **-Rarity, ¿A quién dejó a cargo la Capitana Dash para que la cubriera en su ausencia?**_

La unicornio se inclina un poco y contesta con mucha propiedad. _**– A un guerrero thestral, su Alteza, se llama Silver Rhythm.**_

 _ **-Oh, ya lo recuerdo. El sargento Silver. Bien, mándalo llamar de inmediato.**_

 _ **-Como ordene.**_ Con elegancia y rapidez, sale del salón del trono también llevándose la columna de documentos revisados con ayuda de su magia. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Rarity regresara escoltada por el corcel grisáceo de melena oscura. En su costado lleva el estuche de lo que parece un florete ligeramente curveado.

Silver Rhythm se presenta ante Nightmare con una reverencia portando su yelmo de lado con una de sus patas. _**\- ¿En qué puedo servirle, mi Reina?**_

 _ **-Sargento Silver.**_ Comenzó Moon. _**-La capitana Dash le dejó a cargo de todos sus deberes ¿correcto?**_

Silver asintió. _**-Así es Alteza.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso incluye los permisos para abandonar el castillo?**_

 _ **-En efecto Alteza. Ningún pony entra o sale del castillo sin autorización.**_ Mira de reojo a Rarity. _**-Todo viene en los informes que entrego diariamente a su asistente.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo…**_ La Reina se pone muy pensativa y Silver y Rarity esperaban en confusión su siguiente reacción. Al final, le pide a cada uno: _**-Rarity, tráeme esos informes. Quiero saber quién ha salido del castillo en los últimos días. Sargento Silver, quiero que averigüe a quienes contactaron esos ponis fuera del castillo en Ponyville o cualquier otro poblado en los alrededores.**_

Rarity es la primera en contestar. _**-Por supuesto, Majestad. Pero… si me permite el atrevimiento ¿sucede algo malo?**_

Nightmare Moon se pone de pie frente a su trono y responde. _**-Temo que hay un traidor en mi castillo. Un espía de la Resistencia del Amanecer.**_ Las palabras de la alicornio trajeron inquietud a ambos ponis. _ **-Sé que ha establecido algún tipo contacto con ellos en los últimos días. Debo descubrir de quien se trata…**_

 _ **-Ya lo entiendo Alteza.**_ Interrumpió Rarity. _**-Le traeré esos informes de inmediato.**_ Vuelve a salir apresurada del lugar.

Silver se queda un momento quieto en su lugar viendo como la unicornio sale del salón y luego declara una petición. _**-Permiso para hablar, Alteza.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede Sargento?**_

El thestral se yergue para hablar. _**-Verá, su Majestad. Tengo entendido que los rebeldes del Amanecer usan magia de unicornios para mantener una comunicación a larga distancia con hechizos de éstos. Por lo tanto, debo suponer que debería darle prioridad a aquellos residentes del castillo que hayan estado en contacto con unicornios ¿no es así?**_

 _ **-Si. Ese sería un buen comienzo. Empiece con los unicornios, pero no descarte a ningún pony. Más vale revisarlos a todos.**_

 _ **\- Lo haré Alteza. Sin embargo, debo señalar que hay un unicornio en este mismo castillo, de hecho es la única…**_

La yegua de la noche da una simulada risa. _**-Sí, es cierto. Rarity es la única unicornio en este castillo, pero le aseguro que ella no es un espía.**_

 _ **-Perdone que insista mi Reina. Pero, ¿Cómo puede estar segura?**_

 _ **-Je. Ayudar a los rebeldes es lo último que Rarity haría.**_ Vuelve a sentarse con tranquilidad en su trono mirando la luna por la ventana. - _ **Porque el objetivo de los rebeldes del Amanecer es liberar a mi hermana… y puedo asegurarle que, aparte de mí, no hay otro pony en toda Equestria que odie más a Celestia que la unicornio Rarity Belle. Y por eso la mantengo cerca, porque sé que puedo confiar en ella.**_ Sonríe malévolamente manteniendo su vista en el cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las tierras baldías al sur de Equestria, las dos emisarias de Nightmare Moon están cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Habían dejado atrás el territorio de los rebeldes, pero ahora se adentraban volando en lugares con otra clase de peligros.

Derpy iba un poco rezagada pues sus alas comenzaban a cansarse. Al parecer no se había recuperado por completo de su anterior combate. _**-Po-podríamos bajar el ritmo un poco Daring… mis alas me están matando.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero no es seguro. No sabemos si más rebeldes nos están siguiendo. Aguanta solo un poco más. En la siguiente colina hay un buen escondite en una cueva. Solo espero que siga ahí…**_

Al poco tiempo encuentran el lugar descrito por la Rainbow/Daring, una cueva cuya entrada está escondida tras unos arbustos sobrepuestos, un escondite usado años atrás por Rainbow y otros guerreros que pelearon en aquellos lugares. Por fin, después de un largo día de viaje, parece que podrán descansar unas horas. Ya instalado un improvisado campamento, Derpy/Ditzy le pregunta a su compañera.

 _ **-Oye Daring ¿cómo estás segura que esos sujetos eran rebeldes del Amanecer?**_

 _ **-Ya puedes llamarme Rainbow aquí, Derpy.**_ Dice lavándose la pintura y maquillaje del cuerpo. _ **-Y para responder a tu pregunta. La magia que usaba ese unicornio era de muy alto nivel. Esa clase de poder mágico solo puede ser de un guerrero entrenado, como son la mayoría de los miembros en la Resistencia.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿ellos se enteraron de nuestra misión secreta?**_

 _ **-Mm… no estoy segura si sabían los detalles.**_ Se quita el parche del ojo revisándose la herida que le dejó el unicornio _ **-Pero eso ya no importa. Lo sepan o no, una vez que lleguemos a la Colmena ya no podrán hacer nada.**_

 _ **-Sabes…**_ Acomoda unos sacos para dormir mientras sigue conversando. - _ **Lo que aun no entiendo es ¿cómo es que la Colmena es un lugar seguro para los Elementos? ¿Tú sabes, Daring… digo Rainbow?**_

 _ **-Bueno, por lo que sé, la Colmena Changeling podría ser el lugar más seguro de toda Equestria para ocultar los Elementos ya que, aunque alguien se entere de su ubicación, nadie podrá recuperarlos fácilmente de ahí, ni siquiera Sombra o los rebeldes del Amanecer.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?**_

Rainbow, ya sin su disfraz, se sienta cerca y le explica. _**-Hace tiempo los simuladores intentaron invadirnos, pero fracasaron miserablemente en cuanto se opusieron a Nightmare Moon, quién podía ver a través de sus disfraces. Con su guía, logramos acorralar a Chrysalis y la mayor parte de sus esbirros fueron aprisionados en el Tártaro después de su derrota. Hasta donde tengo entendido, la Colmena se encuentra abandonada, pero la poderosa maldición que la rodea continua activa.**_

 _ **\- ¿Maldición?**_ Pregunta al tiempo que saca algunas provisiones de su alforja para cenar.

 _ **-Así es.**_ Sigue explicando mientras también extrae su propia comida. _ **-Una maldición que nulifica cualquier magia que no sea la de un changeling, incluso la magia alicornio es inefectiva cerca de ese lugar. Y mucho menos funciona la magia de los unicornios rebeldes o el mismo King Sombra.**_

 _ **-Ya entiendo, entonces aun sabiendo, ningún bando podrá usar magia para recuperarlos ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Así es. Además, la misma Colmena es un laberinto que cambia constantemente. Ningún pony podría salir de ahí con vida sin acceso a su magia. Lo bueno es que nosotras solo debemos echar el cofre con los Elementos por una de las entradas que abren y cierran desde afuera, y la Colmena hará el resto.**_

 _ **\- Eso es un alivio.**_ Ambas terminan de comer y se disponen a meterse en sus sacos de dormir. _**-Mañana terminaremos con esta misión ¿verdad, Rainbow?**_

 _ **-Si… y luego regresaremos a casa… pero tendremos que hacerlo por otro camino para evitar a esos rebeldes. Pero ya nos preocuparemos por eso mañana, por ahora descansemos…**_

* * *

De regreso en la capital de Equestria. Después de cumplir sus deberes para con la Reina, la unicornio blanca ha regresado a sus aposentos, una de las alcobas más lujosas del castillo. Sentada al pie de la cama, Rarity abre el cajón inferior de su tocador. La gaveta se encuentra cerrada mágicamente con un hechizo mágico que solo ella conoce. Una vez abierta, saca de su interior una elegante cajita con adornos de notas musicales.

Con mucho cuidado, Rarity toma el hermoso objeto con sus cascos y procede a abrirlo lentamente. Una melodía lenta y dulce de una canción de cuna empieza a escucharse e inunda la mitad del cuarto. Rarity cierra los ojos e inspirada por la canción comienza a cantar tenuemente y también a recordar…

~ _ **Calma a descansar, es hora de acostarse ya**_

 _ **Calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás…~**_

Una pequeña Rarity carga en sus cascos a una potrilla unicornio (*). _-Hola Sweetie, yo soy tu hermana mayor. Cuchi, cuchi, ¿quiénes son las unicornios más lindas? Claro que sí, tu y yo, tu y yo, querida._

 _ **~Quiero recordar otro día que ha pasado**_

 _ **Quiero alcanzar el lugar donde hay descanso…~**_

Un poco más grandes, ambas hermanas juegan en el parque con una pelota (**). _-Esta vez, te voy a ganar hermana…_ Decía la más pequeña, a lo que Rarity respondería desafiante. _-Eso está por verse Sweetie…_

 _ **~Calma a descansar, es hora, hazlo ya**_

 _ **Calma a descansar, muy pronto dormirás…"**_

Ahora más adulta, la unicornio menor se presenta con Rarity vestida con una armadura plateada (***). _-Mira Rarity. Ahora ya soy parte de la Guardia Personal de Celestia. Estarás orgullosa de mí…_

La yegua interrumpe su canto pues la voz se le quiebra y mientras continua la melodía, Rarity rompe en un afligido lloro que dura hasta el fin de la canción. Dejando atrás sus gemidos, murmura rencorosa. _**-Maldita seas Celestia, maldita seas.**_ Antes de que la caja de música repita la canción, Rarity la cierra de golpe y la regresa a su cajón sellándolo con su hechizo de cerradura.

"Toc, toc, toc".

Sus pensamientos serían interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a su puerta. _**-Rarity, ¿sigues despierta?**_

La yegua se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo y responde. _**-Sí, espera un momento.**_ Da un largo suspiro y se acerca para abrir la puerta. _**\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?**_

A la entrada fuera de la habitación está nada menos que el sargento Silver llevando su armadura puesta a excepción de su arma y yelmo. Los que si trae es unos cuantas hojas de papelería. _**-Te traigo los informes del día de hoy ¿Puedo pasar para que los revisemos?**_

Rarity le abre paso y lo deja entrar. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, es recibida por un apasionado beso en la boca por parte del thestral que deja caer los informes a un lado. Ella le regresa el gesto abrazándolo sin cortar el beso. Al separarse después de más un minuto, le dice. _**-Sabes, uno de estos días de verdad deberíamos revisar esos informes.**_

Sin embargo, Silver cambia la conversación y pregunta preocupado _**\- ¿Estás bien, amor?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? Claro que sí Silver. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?**_ Regresa la pregunta algo confundida.

(Nervioso) _**-Bueno… es que… hace un momento creí escuchar tu cajita musical y pues… sé cómo te pones cada vez que oyes esa canción.**_

Rarity se le recarga en el hombro rodeándolo con sus patas. _**-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, amorcito. Te prometo que estoy bien, no te inquietes. Mientras tenga a mi corcel murciélago conmigo, estaré bien. Soy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado.**_

 _ **-Creo que yo soy el afortunado.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ¿sabes lo que merecen los ponis afortunados?**_ Sube su cara para verlo con sus pestañeantes ojos.

Silver sonríe maliciosamente. _**-Oh, ¿qué será?**_

Rarity usa un conjuro de tele transportación para llevar a ambos a la cama con ella encima de Silver y termina diciéndole al oído con una voz sensual. _**-Una velada inolvidable…**_

 _ **-Música para mis oídos…**_

Pasada una hora, el thestral y la unicornio se encuentran acurrucados uno del otro en la cama de Rarity cubietos por una sabana, la armadura del guerrero y el vestido de la yegua están tirados a un lado del mueble. Aún despiertos, Silver le comenta a su yegua especial que el siguiente día saldría del castillo. Había reunido un par de soldados de confianza y se disponía partir a primera hora de la mañana hacia Ponyville para seguir las ordenes de Nightmare Moon.

 _ **\- Hablando de la Reina.**_ Decía Rarity recargada en el pecho de Silver. _ **\- ¿Qué te dijo cuándo le preguntaste sobre mí?**_

 _ **\- ¿Escuchaste eso? Bueno, es como me habías comentado.**_ Contesta acariciando la melena de ella. _**\- Ella tiene plena confianza en ti. Sabe que nunca te pondrías del lado de los rebeldes.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que no. Nunca traicionaría a Nightmare Moon por esos delincuentes adoradores del sol.**_

 _ **-Eso es seguro. En todo caso…**_ Las pupilas de Silver despiden un extraño brillo verdoso _**-…ella no sospecha para nada de ti o de mí.**_

 _ **-Bien…**_ El mismo fenómeno ocurre en las de Rarity seguido de un leve rastro nebuloso sobre sus ojos. _**-Eso es perfecto.**_

Luego ambos dicen al unísono **-Salve** _ **Emperador Sombra.**_

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota: Silver Rhythm es otro de mis OCs, también de la Cruzada de los Dragones, en donde es compañero de armas de Glory. Parece que en esta ocasión me dio por usarlos de antagonistas.


	6. La Zona Negra

**Capítulo 6: La Zona Negra.**

RCA MLP IS 23 270 (*)

 _ **-Rainbow…**_

…

…

…

 _ **-Rainbow…**_

…

…

 _ **-Rainbow Dash…**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash… Rainbow Dash…**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién me está llamando…?**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash… escúchame…**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

 _ **-… … te lo advierto… no debes…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás amenazando? ¡Ya dime quien rayos eres…!**_

 _ **-…**_ (murmullos)

* * *

Rainbow Dash se levanta de golpe batiendo fuertemente las alas. _**\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué… quién… donde?!**_ Miró a su alrededor. Ella y Derpy Hooves se encontraban en una cueva, un escondite en medio de Bad Lands donde se habían detenido a descansar. Derpy seguía descansando despreocupadamente metida en un saco de dormir a un par de metros de distancia.

La capitana Dash se mostraba agitada y hasta sudando. El sueño que había tenido le dejó con una fuerte sensación de malestar e inquietud que no podía explicar. Lo último que recordaba de aquel sueño era una silueta equina enorme y brillante que parecía llamarla. Lo que más llamó su atención era la voz de aquella aparición, le era conocida pero no recordaba de dónde.

 _ **\- ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quiso decir con esa advertencia? Sé que he oído antes esa voz, pero ¿de dónde la conozco…? ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde…?**_ Se repetía en voz alta tratando de hacer memoria hasta que la cabeza le dolió. _**-Demonios… no puedo recordarlo.**_ Se hartó de pensar y decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, su misión, para mantener su mente ocupada y olvidar el extraño suceso. Permaneció silente hasta calmarse y luego llegado el momento…

 _ **-Derpy. Despierta, tenemos que irnos.**_

La grisácea se endereza sin embargo continúa con ojos cerrados y hasta hablando dormida. _**-No Time Turner, las niñas podrían oírnos… jeje… Dockie travieso, espera a que estén bien dormidas y después seré toda tuya…**_ Lanza besitos al aire bastante cerca de Rainbow. Entonces medio abre los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con un rostro de asco y enojo por parte de la celeste.

 _ **-Acércate un milímetro más y te hago puré.**_ Amenaza Dash veladamente.

 _ **\- ¡AHH! TÚ NO ERES MI DOCKIE.**_ Derpy despierta de golpe y retrocede impactada. _**\- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES RAINBOW DASH?! ¡Sé que te gusten las chicas, pero no por ser mi superior en rango te da el derecho a sobrepasarte conmigo! Además, recuerda que estoy felizmente casada.**_

 _ **\- ¡Tonta! ¡Eres tú la que por poco me besa! ¡Ahora empaca, que no tenemos todo el día!**_

Rainbow suspira para calmarse por el susto que ambas se llevaron y entonces procede a dar indicaciones de su misión mientras Derpy recoge sus cosas.

 _ **-Bien, pon atención y ponte esto.**_ Saca un par de linternas que se acomodan en la cabeza como tiaras y le arroja una a Derpy. _**-A partir de aquí iremos por tierra. Usaremos estás lámparas para movernos y alumbrar el camino.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No vamos a volar hasta la Colmena?**_

 _ **-Debemos ahorrar energía y la fuerza de nuestras alas.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahorrar energía?**_

De repente Rainbow pone un mapa de Bad Lands en el suelo y se lo muestra a Derpy. Hay un lugar marcado con una "X" roja, el cual está rodeado por un círculo también delimitado con marcador rojo. _**\- ¿Recuerdas la maldición que mencioné antes? Pues esta maldición también nos afecta a nosotros, los pegasos.**_ Indica el círculo rojo. _ **-Esta es la zona afectada por la maldición: La Zona Negra.**_

 _ **\- ¿La Zona Negra? Pero está marcada con rojo.**_

 _ **-No agotes mi paciencia, Derpy. Solo tenía marcador rojo al momento de escribir esto. En fin… La Zona Negra abarca más o menos una milla alrededor de la Colmena. Cuando entremos en ella tendremos problemas para volar y nuestras alas se cansarán en cuestión de minutos. Necesitaremos de toda nuestra fuerza para poder acercarnos y volar por encima de la Colmena.**_

 _ **-Vaya Rainbow, en verdad sabes mucho sobre este lugar.**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dije. Este fue alguna vez mi campo de batalla.**_ Le presume y luego sigue explicando la parte más importante de la misión. _ **-Como sea… un poco antes de llegar a la Zona Negra hay otro escondite parecido a este.**_ Apunta otra parte del mapa. _ **-Dejaremos todo nuestro equipo ahí y recorreremos el resto ya solo llevando con nosotras los Elementos. Entre más ligeras vayamos será mejor. Volaremos desde esta colina**_ (La muestra en el mismo mapa) _ **hasta la cima de la Colmena y arrojaremos los Elementos por unos de los huecos de la parte superior. Por último, regresaremos al segundo escondite lo más pronto posible, antes de que la maldición nos drene nuestra fuerza.**_ Y finalmente le advierte. _**-Recuerda Derpy, mientras estemos dentro de la Zona Negra estaremos prácticamente indefensas ante las criaturas salvajes de Bad Lands, por eso debemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible, cualquier demora podría ser mortal.**_

 _ **\- ¿Dijiste criaturas salvajes?**_ Pregunta Derpy con inquietud.

 _ **-Así es. Existen algunos predadores en los alrededores de la Zona Roja. Precisamente es su lugar habitual de cacería pues aprovechan la debilidad que causa la maldición para obtener más fácilmente a las presas tontas que llegan a meterse a la Zona Negra.**_

 _ **\- ¿A ellos no les afecta la maldición?**_

 _ **-Son animales que no poseen magia en absoluto. Por eso no les afecta la maldición. Pero tienen instintos y fuerza bruta como cualquier otro animal salvaje. Por suerte ninguno de ellos vuela, así que si hacemos esto con precisión y velocidad no tendremos de que preocuparnos.**_

 _ **-Bien. Comprendo. Entrar y salir rápido de la Zona Negra marcada con rojo.**_ Le habla con ánimo encendiendo la linterna de su cabeza mientras Dash guarda el mapa.

Rainbow se acerca a la salida y termina diciéndole. _**-Muy bien, ahora vámonos.**_

Así las pegasos salen del escondite asegurándose de que no haya alguien más siguiéndolas y se adentran aún más en Bad Lands moviéndose cuidadosamente por tierra. La noche eterna hace que el lugar este bastante más oscuro que el resto de Equestria, pero poco a poco avanzan por el valle árido y desértico. En cuestión de unas horas llegan sin problemas al segundo escondite, que en esta ocasión es un enorme y frondoso árbol con un hueco suficientemente grande.

Rainbow y Derpy descansarían un poco más para asegurarse de tener las energías suficientes para la parte más importante de la misión. Llegado el medio día (o noche…) ambas pegasos acarrean sus linternas y Rainbow muestra el cofre, con la invaluable carga dentro.

 _ **-Bueno, aquí vamos.**_ Rainbow abre el estuche de madera y les da un vistazo a las medallas de colores en forma de espadas. Brillan tan intensamente como cuando Nightmare Moon se las mostró en el castillo. Las ponis permanecen admirándolas algunos segundos para después tomarlas y repartírselas. Derpy toma dos y Rainbow las demás.

 _ **-Rainbow…**_ Dice Derpy con voz insegura.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **\- ¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?**_ Cuestiona con tristeza.

 _ **-No es el momento para cuestionar la misión Derpy. Somos fieles vasallos de la Reina de la Noche Eterna. Terminemos esto de una vez, soldado.**_ Clama con decisión. _ **-Debemos seguir órdenes.**_

Derpy no objetó más y con resignación sigue a Rainbow Dash hasta la colina desde donde emprenderían en vuelo únicamente equipadas con las linternas en la cabeza y los Elementos en sus cascos. Al llegar a la cima de la colina observan el firmamento…

 _ **-Ahí está. La Colmena de los Changelings.**_ Revela Rainbow indicando hacia una especie de formación rocosa a lo lejos. Es parecida a una torre escalofriante con varios picos cuya silueta apenas se percibe en la oscuridad con la tenue luz que refleja la luna.

Derpy traga saliva por el temor. Viendo el lúgubre panorama que rodea a la Colmena Changeling siente cómo sus pezuñas comienzan a temblar.

 _ **\- ¿Lista?**_ Cuestiona la azulada tomando una posición de despegue como si se preparara para una carrera (*).

Derpy asume una posición parecida exagerando un poco la inclinación para el impulso inicial. _**-S-Si.**_

 _ **\- ¡Vamos!**_

Las dos ponis aladas dan una potente zancada contra el piso y al abrir sus alas obtienen casi al instante una gran velocidad. En cuestión de segundos ya están a una tercera parte del recorrido hasta la Colmena sin embargo Derpy empieza a sentir los efectos de la Zona Negra y por la misma pierde fuerza en sus extremidades emplumadas, era como si las sintiera dos o tres veces más pesadas de lo normal.

 _ **-Argh. Así que esta es la maldición. Es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Me empiezan a doler mis alitas.**_

 _ **-Te lo dije. Pero debes resistir, Derpy. Si caemos ahora quedaros a merced de los predadores…**_

Por fin llegan a la Colmena y hacen un esfuerzo extra para colocarse en parte más alta. Encienden las linternas, observan varios agujeros y huecos como de un queso gruyere que se abren y cierran de un lado a otro. Con algo de agitación, las chicas toman las medallas de colores y comienzan a lanzarlos hacia los huecos. Es un poco difícil debido al movimiento caótico pero uno por uno van arrojando los Elementos de la Armonía dentro de la Colmena por los diferentes orificios cambiantes. Derpy incluso cierra un ojo para apuntar mejor. Rainbow tiene el último tiro.

 _ **-Bien, solo uno más…**_

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow! ¡CUIDADO!**_

¡ROAR!

Una criatura alada y monstruosa aparece de repente y ataca a Dash por la izquierda. Apenas y pudo eludirlo, si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Derpy, no la habría contado. _**\- ¡¿Una gárgola?!**_

 _ **\- ¡¿No dijiste que solo había animales terrestres?!**_ Reclamó la rubia.

No hubo tiempo de responder pues la bestia antropomorfa arremetía de nuevo. Sus rugidos sonaban agudos tratando de intimidar a las pegasos. En esta ocasión logra golpear a Rainbow y la somete contra una de las paredes de la colmena. La gárgola pretende morder a su presa en el cuello, pero es sorprendida desde atrás por Derpy que no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados.

 _ **\- ¡Déjala, bestia!**_

La gárgola tiene a la pegaso gris colgada de la espalda y empieza a sacudirse violentamente para quitársela de encima sin soltar a la otra pony. Durante el forcejeo, Dash suelta el último Elemento y éste resbala por las paredes exteriores de la torre. Derpy y Rainbow intentan desesperadamente golpear con sus patas a la gárgola. Pero usando movimientos de su cola reptiliana, la criatura logra azotar uno de los costados de Derpy para luego sujetarla violentamente con su brazo izquierdo y también someterla contra la colmena. Ambas pegasos se encuentran completamente indefensas, cada una bien agarrada por una garra de la bestia.

Rainbow Dash mira de reojo el Elemento y se da cuenta de que cae en un hueco que apenas se abrió. Ahora todos los Elemento están dentro de la Colmena. Así que sin importar lo que pasara, afortunadamente su misión estaba completa. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida como un simple almuerzo de animal, y menos dejar que Derpy sufriera el mismo destino, así que continuaba luchando para zafarse del agarre.

La gárgola gruñía y miraba a las ponis convencido de que había ganado su merienda. Decidía a quién romperle primero la garganta. Miró primero a la pony de melena multicolor, luego a la otra y decidió terminar con la que se resistía más, a la que puso el ojo primero.

Al darse cuenta de que la gárgola se aproximaba más a ella, Dash espera para ver cuando le muestra sus colmillos y da un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del engendro sin embargo, el monstruo soporta y encaja sus dientes en la pata derecha de la pony.

 _ **\- ¡AHHH!**_ Aullaba Dash por el dolor.

 _ **\- ¡Rainbow**_! Gritó Derpy horrorizada al ver la sangre escurría y goteaba hacia abajo desde el caso de su amiga.

No había forma de escapar, parecería que la misión terminaría con la muerte de las chicas... pero en aquel momento ocurrió un milagro. La pared de la Colmena se abrió justo en el lugar donde estaban a espaldas de las pegasos. Derpy reaccionó para lanzar una patada al rostro de la gárgola para que soltara la pata de Rainbow.

Al darse cuenta del espacio abierto atrás de ellas, Derpy y Dash usaron las energías que les quedaban en sus alas para retroceder. El hueco era suficientemente grande para que ellas lo cruzaran, no así la gárgola quién quedo por fuera de la estructura cambiante. Seguía sujetando a las chicas pero unos segundo después el mismo orificio empezaba a cerrarse, así que soltó a sus presas y las dio por perdidas. Si pudiera hablar, habría maldecido su suerte por perder su cena; así que en lugar de eso dio un alarido de rabia.

Dentro de la torre, Derpy y Rainbow Dash habían aterrizado en una plataforma de roca colgada de una de las paredes. De inmediato Derpy, fue a revisar a su amiga.

 _ **-Rainbow ¿te encuentras bien? Déjame ver tu pata.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien… Ugh… no te preocupes.**_ Se agarraba su herida sangrante, obviamente no estaba bien. Solo se hacía la ruda.

 _ **-Necesitamos el kit de primeros auxilios de nuestras alforjas… tenemos que regresar al segundo escondite.**_

 _ **-Jeje. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.**_ Se burla con ironía mirando alrededor de la caverna cuyas paredes se mueven constantemente creando un laberinto en movimiento. - _ **Me temo que estamos atrapadas.**_

Derpy y Rainbow habían sobrevivido milagrosamente al sorpresivo ataque de la gárgola, pero ¿qué sería de ellas ahora que se habían adentrado en la Colmena Changeling?

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Sincero

**Capítulo 7: Sincero**

RCA MLP IS 25 340*

Nuestras protagonistas se hayan en la Colmena Changeling en Bad Lands. Tras completar su misión secreta, sufrieron un inesperado ataque de una gárgola y su única opción de escape fue adentrarse en la guarida abandonada de los cambiantes.

Derpy revisaba la sangrante herida de Rainbow y examinaba, con ayuda de su linterna, por los alrededores buscando algo para auxiliarla, agua para limpiar la herida o alguna planta que pudiera usar como vendaje. Pero no veía nada que pudiera serles de utilidad, solo había rocas y túneles en movimiento.

 _ **-Esto no se ve bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Rainbow?**_ Preguntó Derpy con ansiedad.

 _ **-Cálmate. Déjame pensar.**_ Decía Rainbow lamiendo su pata tratando de apaciguar el dolor y molestia con su saliva.

Dash sabe que su situación es uno de los peores escenarios posibles. Estaba malherida, ni ella, ni Derpy podían volar debido a la maldición de la Colmena, no tenían ninguna provisión para sobrevivir y tampoco un plan que las ayudara a salir del laberinto cambiante; y aunque pudieran salir, tendrían que recorrer a pie un campo lleno de peligrosos predadores. Estaban completamente atrapadas en una enorme y mortal trampa.

Derpy miró a su amiga, por su expresión sabía que Rainbow estaba sufriendo a causa de la herida y volvió a echar un vistazo al entorno desesperada por encontrar algo útil. Exasperada por no saber qué hacer, solo se le ocurrió una cosa…

 _ **\- ¡AYUDA! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!**_ Gritó a todo pulmón creando un ensordecedor eco por toda la caverna.

 _ **\- ¿A quién le gritas? Este lugar lleva años abandonado. Nadie nos va a venir a ayudar.**_ Regañó Dash.

…

…

…

 _ **-Ya voy, ya voy. No tienes que gritar. Cielos.**_

…

…

…

Ambas pegasos se turbaron cuando oyeron aquella quejumbrosa voz proveniente de la parte oscura de la cueva.

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¡Alguien si me escuchó!**_ Declaró Derpy con alivio.

 _ **-Pero ¿qué…? Imposible, ¿hay alguien aquí?**_ Rainbow quedó boquiabierta. Incluso se olvidó un momento del dolor por la sorpresa.

Luego unos pasos se escuchaban, eran lentos pero constantes y se acercaban del otro lado de una pared. _**-Ah, pero que escandalosas son.**_ Acto seguido, el sonido de un golpe, como si alguien hubiera chocado con la misma pared. _ **\- ¡Ouch! ¡Estúpido muro! Ya tenías que haberte abierto.**_

Para nueva sorpresa de la ponis, la pared se abrió un segundo después y se alteraron al ver que alguien atravesaba el agujero recién abierto. Lo alumbraron con sus linternas. Se trataba de un ser con patas agujeradas, piel oscura y ojos sin pupilas, de su hocico resaltaban unos pequeños colmillos, un cuerno en su cabeza y alas transparentes en su espalda.

Rainbow retrocedió en el acto intentando adoptar una postura de defensa. _**\- ¡¿Un changeling?! Pero se suponía que todos los changelings abandonaron la Colmena.**_

 _ **\- ¿Otro Changeling? ¿Donde?**_ Dijo algo confundido el simulador cuadrúpedo. _**-Ah, no, espera… te refieres a mí ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Vaya, nunca había visto un changeling en vivo y tan de cerca.**_ Decía Derpy completamente despreocupada.

 _ **\- ¡Retrocede Derpy!**_ Advirtió la celeste tratando al changeling de manera hostil. _**-Justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían empeorar. ¿Qué está haciendo un changeling aquí?**_

 _ **-Bueno, por algo la llaman Colmena de los Changelings.**_ Contestó con obviedad. _**-Este es mi hogar y ustedes las intrusas. Yo soy el que debería preguntar ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

 _ **-Lo siento señor Changeling, pero eso es un secreto.**_ Volvió Derpy a responder con naturalidad y despreocupación.

El changeling se queda callado sin mostrar algún signo de enojo, molestia, intranquilidad o, de hecho, ningún otro sentimiento. Tan solo se quedó ahí parado y dijo. _**-Oh, está bien.**_ Y no preguntó más dejando desconcertadas a las ponis; más a la azulada, ella sí que tenía preguntas.

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Todos los changelings se supone que abandonaron este lugar o están encerrados en el Tártaro junto a Chrysalis. ¿Quién eres tú y cómo es que todavía estás habitando la colmena? Exijo que me respondas.**_

El simulador movió la cabeza. _**\- ¿Por qué habría de responder a sus preguntas cuando ustedes no responden a las mías?**_

 _ **-Él tiene un buen punto…**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué lado estás Derpy?**_

Estaban discutiendo entre ellas cuando de repente, el changeling toma de nuevo la palabra. _**–Mi nombre es Sincero, un esbirro médico de 1ª clase. Debido a que no tengo permitido salir de la Colmena me quedé aquí. Los demás se fueron yendo poco a poco, pero yo no puedo abandonar mi puesto hasta que la reina diga lo contrario.**_ Sin más, había respondido a las anteriores preguntas de Dash y ésta reclamó en el acto.

 _ **\- ¡¿No que no ibas a responder nuestras preguntas?!**_

 _ **\- Esa es 1 de las tres razones por la que se me ordenó jamás salir de la Colmena. Soy incapaz de mentir o guardar secretos… es una enfermedad. Así que no soy útil para cosechar amor.**_

 _ **-Oh, entiendo.**_ Intervino Derpy. _ **-Ya que no puedes mentir, no puedes hacerte pasar por el pony especial de otro pony. Un momento… ¿dijiste "médico de 1ª clase"? ¿Eres doctor? ¡Qué suerte! Eso significa que puedes hacer algo por la herida de mi amiga ¿verdad?**_

Sincero se acercó a Rainbow, quién estaba todavía nerviosa y desconfiada. El simulador aproximó su hocico a la pata y olfateó la sangre que todavía escurría. Luego se enderezó y declaró. _**-Una mordida de gárgola. Si… puedo curarla.**_

Rainbow y Derpy se mostraron sorprendidas. La primera no podía creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, un changeling estaba a punto de tratar su herida; mientras que la segunda golpeaba sus cascos delanteros con alegría. Sin embargo, pasó casi un minuto sin que el changeling moviera un músculo. Se quedó ahí parado haciendo absolutamente nada.

Dash se atrevió a romper el silencio. _**\- ¿Y bien…?**_

 _ **\- ¿Y bien qué…?**_ Preguntó el changeling.

 _ **\- ¿No vas curarla Sincero?**_ Susurró Derpy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _ **-Ohh… nah. Dije que "podía" curarla, no que iba a hacerlo.**_ Reveló con total sinceridad y simpleza.

Dash puso una cara graciosa y a la vez rabiosa. Tenía toda la intención de atacar a aquel changeling que la estaba sacando de quicio. _**\- ¡Eres un &%&$! ¡Te voy a #%&$!**_

Derpy hacia lo posible por contenerla, más que nada para que no empeorara el estado de la lesión de Rainbow. _**\- ¡Por favor, cálmate!**_ Luego le suplica al doctor. _**– Por favor Sincero, mi amiga no puede moverse en este estado. Cúrala, te lo pido.**_

 _ **-En algo tienes razón.**_ Indicó el cambiante. _**-Si continua así, perderá mucha sangre y morirá.**_ Movía e inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha y luego de regreso, todo haciendo una extraña mueca no la boca, como si masticara algo amargo. A las ponis les parecía como un tic nervioso. _**-Está bien, la curaré.**_ Les dijo finalmente.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?!**_

Las yeguas estaban más que confundidas, ¿qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de este changeling? Otra vez Rainbow Dash demandó ofendida una explicación. _**\- ¡¿Qué diantres sucede contigo?! Primero que me puedes curar, luego que no lo harás y ahora ¿sí? ¡¿Estás jugando con nosotras?! Porque si es así…**_

 _ **\- Se llama "cambiar de opinión".**_ Explicó el changeling. _ **\- ¿Acaso no es algo que hacen los ponis?**_ Les da la espalda y empieza a caminar. _**-Síganme. Las llevaré a un lugar donde podré tratarte.**_

Dash y Derpy se miraron entre sí. No sabían que hacer o que pensar sobre lo que pasaba con el extraño individuo.

 _ **-Esto no me gusta Derpy, no me fío de este tipo.**_

 _ **-Admito que es bastante extraño, pero ¿qué opción tenemos?**_ Derpy se inclinó para que su amiga se subiera en ella. _**-Ven, déjame cargarte. Si te mueves por tu cuenta, tu pata solo empeorará.**_

A regañadientes, Rainbow siguió las instrucciones de su compañera. Derpy tenía razón, aceptar la ayuda del fastidioso changeling era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Siguiendo el lento andar de Sincero, Derpy camina y se adentra cada vez más en la Colmena cargando a Dash en su lomo. De vez en cuando, el changeling se detenía frente a un muro, y pasados unos segundos, éste se abría y continuaban el recorrido. Sin duda era útil tener a un changeling como guía. Mientras caminaban, Derpy empezaría una nueva conversación ya que en ese momento el silencio la incomodaba al igual que su curiosidad.

 _ **-Disculpa Sincero. Si no es molestia, nos podrías decir ¿cómo supiste que entramos en la Colmena?**_

Sin voltear ni parar, Sincero le contesta. _**-Me llegó el olor a sangre de la herida de tu compañera. Al principio creí que sería otra desafortunada víctima de las gárgolas de allá afuera, las cuales tengo que "desechar" de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **-Eso me recuerda ¿por qué hay gárgolas en los alrededores de la Colmena? Este no es territorio de gárgolas.**_ Interviene Rainbow.

 _ **-Es por la noche eterna.**_ Revela el changeling. _**-Cuando el sol brillaba en Equestria, las gárgolas quedaban convertidas en piedra, lo cual les servía de descanso. Pero ahora que la noche no para, las gárgolas no pueden dormir y para mantenerse vivas, deben comer más. Para eso tuvieron que expandir su territorio de cacería hasta esta parte de Bad Lands. Por suerte para mí, no se atreven a entrar a la Colmena por temor a no poder salir.**_

 _ **-Ya veo… otra cosa que fue alterada negativamente por culpa de la noche eterna…**_ Musitó Derpy.

Dash permaneció silente ante este comentario y mientras, el changeling seguía hablando.

 _ **-Nunca me imaginé que encontraría un par de ponis husmeando dentro de mi hogar. De haber sabido, ni me habría acercado. Para mí, lo más sencillo habría sido ignorarlas e irme a otro lado de la Colmena. Supongo que fue mi error por contestar cuando una de ustedes gritó.**_

 _ **-Si somos una molestia, ¿por qué nos ayudas?**_

 _ **-No era mi intención ayudarlas, pero tuve que cambiar de opinión porque tu amiga no me dejó otra opción.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?**_ Cuestionó Derpy. _ **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**_

(Suspiro) _**-Es otra de las 3 razones por las que no puedo salir de la Colmena. Como quizá sepan, los changelings requerimos cosechar emociones para sobrevivir. Ahora que me encuentro por mi cuenta, me estoy alimentando de las reservas de emergencia que quedan dentro de la Colmena pero, aunque estoy solo, debo racionarlas para que duren.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?**_

 _ **-Con el fin de racionar mi comida, me vi forzado a bloquear mis propias emociones, lo cual es fácil estando yo solo. Pero ahora, teniendo compañía, tarde que temprano mis sentimientos harán que el hambre regrese más rápido… como dije, no debí interactuar con ustedes.**_ Apunta su pata hacia Derpy. _ **-Y después de oír la súplica de esta chica, en ese instante ya no había manera de no sentir nada… Pena, compasión, culpa… abandonarlas para que murieran me dejaría con un hambre atroz por esas emociones. Por eso debo curarte y sacarlas de la Colmena lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **-Gracias…**_ Agradeció Derpy con una sincera sonrisa hacia el changeling.

 _ **-No me agradezcas. Ya les dije que no lo hago por ustedes. Es por mi supervivencia.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pero no te sientes muy solo en este lugar?**_ Preguntó la pasajera de Derpy. Por primera vez se dirigía a Sincero con algo de empatía.

 _ **-Es mi soledad lo que me permite sobrevivir. Debo vivir hasta el día en que la Reina Chrysalis regrese.**_

 _ **\- Pero, Rainbow Dash tiene razón, ¿Qué será de ti si la reina nunca regresa?**_

El changeling paró en seco después de la pregunta de Derpy y dio la vuelta para estar de frente hacia las ponis. _**\- ¿Rainbow Dash? Oí bien ¿eres la guerrera Rainbow Dash?**_

 _ **-Oh, cierto. Lo siento, nunca nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves y tu paciente se llama Rainbow Dash.**_

 _ **\- ¡Derpy! No le digas nuestros nombres.**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash…**_ Repitió el changeling. _**-Tu eres la tercera razón por la que no puedo abandonar la Colmena. Esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Hace años cuando se libró la guerra de aquí en el sur, en el campo de batalla…**_ Le dijo Sincero agitando su pata frente a sí mismo a la altura de sus ojos. No lo habían notado hasta ahora, pero los ojos de Sincero estaban completamente opacos, sin brillo. _**-…tú me quitaste la vista con tu espada…**_

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos al otro lado de Equestria, en la parte norte. En el Palacio del Imperio Umbra se encuentra el Emperador oscuro descansando en su trono tras otra de las constantes batallas que libraba en contra de las fuerzas dirigidas por Midnight Sparkle.

 _ **-Esa chiquilla se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Y tiene la suerte del demonio. Ya la habría asesinado de no ser por las constantes intromisiones de Armor y sus Rebeldes del Amanecer. Esta guerra en dos frentes se está volviendo molesta. Pero mientras tengan su atención en mí… yo ganaré la guerra desde las sombras en su propio territorio jeje.**_ Un destello llama su atención por un lado. _**Oh, hablando de eso…**_

La luz proviene de un espejo que parpadea intermitente. Sombra usa su cuerno para hacerlo reaccionar y entonces en lugar de ver su reflejo en el espejo, observa a dos ponis, una yegua unicornio y un thestral, ambos con ojos verdosos que brillan igual que el espejo. Los dos hacen una caravana al presentarse con Sombra. _**-Saludos Emperador.**_ Al parecer los rebeldes no son los únicos con un medio de comunicación a distancia.

 _ **-Mis espías… Rarity… Silver… ¿Qué noticias me tienen?**_

Rarity es la primera en reportar. _**-El conjuro que me enseñó su majestad para detectar los Elementos de la Armonía ya no reacciona en los alrededores del castillo. Parece que los Elementos ya no están aquí… esto sucedió desde que la capitana Dash y la mensajera de Midnight abandonaron el castillo… Ellas deben tenerlos…**_

Silver continuaría con la otra parte. _**-Nos habían dicho que la capitana escoltaría a la mensajera de regreso a Frozen North. Sin embargo, mis investigaciones en el pueblo apuntan a que ellas partieron en un tren con rumbo al sur…**_

Sombra empezó a pensar en voz alta mientras se rascaba el mentón. _**-Con que hacia el sur… y la capitana Rainbow Dash… mm… ¡Oh! ¡Eso es! Se dirigen a la Colmena de los changelings…**_

 _ **-Si ese es el caso, no podremos recuperar los Elementos de aquel lugar.**_ Indica Rarity. _ **-Ninguna magia funciona en la Colmena, incluso dudo que esas dos regresen a salvo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué hacemos mi Emperador?**_ Cuestiona Silver.

Sombra ríe disimuladamente. _**-Je je. No se preocupen, ustedes sigan informándome sobre los movimientos de la Reina Nightmare. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí.**_

 _ **-Como ordene nuestro Emperador.**_ Rarity y el thestral vuelven hacer una reverencia y el espejo se apaga regresando a la normalidad.

Sombra se aleja unos pasos dando la espalda al espejo. _**-Te estás volviendo descuidada Midnight, estoy casi seguro que tu fraguaste este plan. Lástima que no conozcas la Amatista Oscura de la Colmena tan bien como yo.**_ Se para en seco y vuelve a encender el brillo rojo de su cornamenta, abriendo grandemente los ojos y sonriendo malévolamente. _**-Es el momento perfecto para enviar a la élite de mis fuerzas mágicas. ¡Vengan a mí! ¡Mis Ángeles de la Muerte!**_

El espejo se enciende otra vez con una luz blanca giratoria en el vidrio. Tres rastros de neblina emergen de aquella luz y conforman unos seres espectrales de distintos colores con pupilas rojas que rodean al unicornio negro como si fueran Wendigos. Después de unas vueltas, descienden y se colocan entre Sombra y el espejo. Las 3 adoptan una forma pony diferente mientras Sombra las llama por sus nombres…

 _ **-Sonata…**_ (Yegua terrestre azul)

 _ **-Adagio…**_ (Unicornio anaranjada)

 _ **-Aria…**_ (Pegaso lila)

Las yeguas portan unos collares con gemas carmesí en sus cuellos. (*) Las tres se ven complacidas de haber sido invocadas por el Emperador. _**-Ordene, que nosotras vivimos para servirlo, Amo Sombra.**_

 _ **-Mis bellas y mortales Sirenas, tengo un trabajo para ustedes…**_

Las fuerzas del Imperio Umbra por fin empiezan a moverse. El panorama se complica cada vez más para Rainbow Dash y Derpy Hooves… y ellas ni siquiera lo saben. ¿Qué será de nuestras protagonistas ante la nueva amenaza que se les viene encima?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **Dos cosas:**

 **1.-La Amatista Oscura también aparece en otro de mis fics "El Ataque de la 4 bestias". Y tiene las mismas funciones por cierto.**

 **2.- Alguien dejó un review la vez pasada sobre si pudiera abrir una cuenta en ASK. Bueno, a mí no me gustaría abrir una cuenta en ASK, me declaro incompetente para usar esa cosa. Pero cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, yo procuro responderles por PM aquí en fanfiction. Por lo menos a mí, se me hace lo más práctico y sencillo.**

 **Si no tienen una cuenta, como la persona que dejó el comentario, por ejemplo, entonces déjenme alguna forma de contactarlos en el review, un correo o algo, obviamente no lo voy a publicar, para eso están las "Opciones de moderación". Yo respeto sus datos y no los divulgo. O también simplemente pueden abrir una cuenta aquí en fanfiction para mandarme PMs. La decisión finalmente es de ustedes.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana. ¡Ore!**


	8. Sufrimiento

**Capítulo 8: Sufrimiento**

MLP IS 24 230 (*)

MLP IS 24 500 (**)

MLP IS 24 860 (***)

Existe un lugar cuya ubicación es celosamente guardada en secreto por los más altos rangos del Reino de la Noche Eterna. Se han esparcido a propósito rumores que apuntan a varios lugares donde podría estar, con el fin de mantenerlo a salvo y protegido por el velo del misterio y la incertidumbre, tan mítico hasta el punto que algunos ponis dudan de que exista en verdad. Es este mismo lugar donde Nightmare Moon conserva a aquellos individuos que resultan un peligro inminente para su reino, pero que, por alguna u otra razón, decide mantener con vida. La sempiterna prisión de máxima seguridad… el Tártaro.

Sí, el Tártaro, una inmensa caverna compuesta de estalactitas y estalagmitas gigantes usadas como celdas que suprimen los movimientos de los reos con cadenas, grilletes y jaulas anti magia. Solo se puede llegar ahí tras atravesar un laberinto subterráneo de innumerables túneles. La entrada siempre es resguarda por Ceberus, la mascota del único guardia del lugar… Y el día de hoy, la infernal prisión recibirá una inesperada visita…

Un pony se abre paso lentamente por la maraña de pasadizos de roca hasta llegar a la cueva donde se expande el panorama. Ahí es recibido por el rabioso sabueso de tres cabezas que de inmediato se lanza dispuesto a morder al intruso. Para sorpresa de Ceberus, es sometido por una potente magia que lo inmoviliza al instante.

 _ **-Tranquilo cachorro. Solo vengo a hablar con tu amo.**_ Dice el misterioso pony de voz femenina cuyo cuerno es la fuente del hechizo que restringe los movimientos de Ceberus. La yegua le grita a la caverna para anunciar su arribo. _**-¡Vamos! Sé que estas por aquí… Discord.**_

Un temblor sacude el lugar y del suelo emerge un pequeño volcán que desprende una extraña sustancia verde-amarillenta que se mueve como lava y va adquiriendo una forma de reptil gigante, luego se endurece en roca sólida y finalmente se rompe de adentro hacia fuera. Con voz amenazante y eco demoniaco, el gran ser de cuernos y alas dice. _**\- ¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño?**_

 _ **-Déjate de dramas.**_ La chica se acerca a una saliente de luz para dejarse ver. _**-Soy yo, idiota.**_ Se trata nada menos que la princesa alicornio, Midnight Sparkle.

Al confirmar de quien se trata, el draconequus reduce un poco su tamaño tomando su forma habitual, con la diferencia que lleva un traje de policía en tonos cafés. _**-Princesa Midnight. Qué sorpresa.**_ Saluda con su guasona personalidad y despreocupación. _ **-No te esperaba, debiste avisarme que vendrías. Pensé que estarías muy ocupada jugando a la guerra allá afuera en la superficie.**_

 _ **-Es la guerra por la que he venido. Necesito hablar con uno de tus prisioneros.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, por supuesto.**_ Se hace a un lado abriéndole el paso e inclinándose con respeto. _**-Adelante, estás en tu casa. Solo un detallito… ¿podrías soltar a Ceberus?**_

La alicornio deja en paz al perro de tres cabezas, que en el acto sale huyendo haciendo ruidos de cachorro regañado. Se mete a una madriguera gigante que tiene colgado un letrero de madera en la parte superior que dice "Ceberus".

 _ **-Oh, asustaste al pobre.**_

 _ **-No es mi culpa que no lo entrenes bien.**_

 _ **-Bueno. Fue entrenado para atacar a todo aquel que cruce la entrada. No puedes culparlo por hacer su trabajo.**_

 _ **-Basta de tonterías, guíame a la celda 052. Tengo prisa.**_

 _ **-Vaya, estás más seria que de costumbre.**_ Flota un poco y sin mover sus piernas o alas, comienza a levitar hacia una dirección en particular. _**-Sígueme pues, señorita personalidad.**_

Discord guia a la hija de Nightmare por los pasillos del Tártaro. En el transcurso el Guardian del Tártaro va agitando unas llaves en su mano mientras chifla una cancioncita, luego intenta conversar con Midnight.

 _ **-Y dime princesa. ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas con Rainbow Dash?**_

 _ **-No es de tu incumbencia…**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿así de bien? Comprendo, comprendo…**_

Unos minutos después, Discord y Midnight llegan a la celda donde aguarda la prisionera 052, Chrysalis, la una vez Reina de los Changelings. Las cadenas ancladas en los muros restringen sus movimientos mientras que una tenue luz verdosa ilumina el pequeño espacio de la cámara (*). La entrada a la habitación es bloqueada por unas raíces oscuras que forman una reja alrededor.

 _ **-Oh, Chryyyyysiiiiiie. Tienes visitas querida.**_ Anuncia Discord la entrada de él y la princesa haciendo al mismo tiempo un ademan con sus garras y obliga a las raíces a esconderse entre los muros. La Changeling apenas levanta un poco la vista para verlos con el ceño entrefruncido y luego regresa a su posición original.

 _ **-Déjanos solas Discord.**_ Ordena la princesa morada.

 _ **-Ohh, ¿no me puedo quedar?**_ Reclama la quimera. _**-No tienes idea de lo aburrido que es este lugar. Esto es lo más entretenido que pudiera ocurrir en un buen tiempo…**_

Midnight batió las alas en señal de enojo mirando de igual modo a Discord. _**-Dije que te vayas…**_

Ahora ofendido, Discord procede a retirarse. _**-Mhm. Heredaste el mal carácter de tu madre.**_

Ya a solas con Chrysalis, Midnight se acerca un poco más y luego por debajo de su ala izquierda saca una extraña piedra. Extiende su casco y piedra empieza a brillar y a levitar por sí misma extendiendo una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de la celda con solo ellas dos adentro. Midnight empieza a hablar.

 _ **-Buena noche, Reina Changeling. No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que contestes algunas preguntas.**_

Chrysalis permanece impávida. No parece querer entrar en la conversación.

 _ **-Te rehúsas a cooperar ¿no? Pero pronto cambiarás de opinión. Primero dime… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**_

No hay respuesta, la cambiante no hace ni dice nada. Midnight simplemente ríe y luego murmura. _**-3… 2… 1…**_

El cristal de la barrera lanza una descarga eléctrica sobre Chrysalis y por primera vez se deja oír la voz la orgullosa ex-gobernante de Bad Lands. _**-¡AAHHHHHH!**_

Midnight muestra una presumida sonrisa y explica. _**-Este cristal funciona como un detector de mentiras, quién esté dentro de su rango no puede mentir después de que se le hace una pregunta, de responder deshonestamente o si permaneces más de 10 segundos sin contestar… bueno, esto es lo que sucede...**_

La descarga al fin acaba y Chrysalis se muestra agitada con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Tiembla para mover la cabeza y ver a Midnight con odio.

 _ **-Te advierto que las descargas serán cada vez más fuertes.**_ Advierte la alicornio. _**-Ya te dije que no tengo toda la noche, si me respondes, este sufrimiento acabará después de 3 preguntas. O morirás. Tu elige. Probemos de nuevo… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**_

Chrysalis cruje los dientes con rabia, pero permanece callada.

 _ **-3… 2…**_

 _ **-Rosa.**_ Por fin rompe el silencio. _**-Mi color favorito es el rosa.**_ La cuanta llega a 0 pero el cristal permanece flotando sin hacer nada.

 _ **\- ¿El rosa? Que sorpresa, me imaginaba que sería el negro o el verde, incluso un rojo sangre… Admito que no lo esperaba Chrysie. Esa fue para calibrar mi Cristal de la Verdad, ahora vienen las preguntas importantes.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **\- Sé que tienes una especie de conexión psíquica con tus esbirros cambiantes. Dime ¿todavía queda alguno ellos libre por Equestria?**_

La pony insecto crispó los ojos y tragó saliva pensando en la respuesta que debía dar.

 _ **-El tiempo está corriendo…**_

 _ **-Sí, quedan un par, pero lo que quieras con ellos será inútil.**_ Dijo con decisión. _**-Y lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos. Aunque pueda percibirlos, no puedo saber dónde están a menos que me ellos me contacten… y eso no ha pasado desde que estoy en esta prisión.**_

 _ **-Mm. Entiendo.**_ Reflexionó Midnight. _**-Y ahora la última pregunta. Es respecto a la maldición de tu Colmena. ¿Existe alguna manera de deshacer la maldición?**_

Por primera vez, Chrysalis hace una mueca sonriente. _**-Jeje, si, si la hay. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no es así, Midnight? Bueno, ahora yo tengo otra pregunta para ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mhm?**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién demonios eres?**_ Preguntó la prisionera.

 _ **\- ¿Disculpa?**_

 _ **-Por favor, soy la líder de los simuladores. ¿Crees que no identifico un pésimo disfraz cuando lo veo? Tú no eres Midnight Sparkle.**_

El semblante de la alicornio paso a enseriarse en menos de un segundo. Hace un movimiento para desactivar el Cristal de la Verdad y luego dice. _**-Ya veo… es cierto. Debí imaginar que no podría engañar a la maestra de los disfraces. Pero eres muy dura ¿no te parece? Después de todo mi ilusión si logró engañar a Discord, así que no creo que sea pésimo.**_

 _ **-Jajaja. Eres una tonta.**_ Carcajeaba Chrysalis de manera jovial. _**-Discord es uno de los seres más cercanos a Midnight, ¿en verdad crees que él no se dio cuenta de tu disfraz? Si te dejó pasar a interrogarme estoy casi segura que fue solo para distraerse.**_

La impostora Midnight, quedó shock reflexionando sobre lo que Chrysalis acaba de decirle, pero ni tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa cuando…

 _ **-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?**_ Alguien le habla a su oído desde atrás. _**-Este lugar es aburrido. Esto es lo más entretenido que pudiera ocurrir en un buen tiempo.**_

Discord estaba a espaldas de la impostora que había quedado paralizada por la impresión. Debía idear rápidamente un plan para salir del aprieto, pero primero tenía que distraer a Discord de alguna manera. _**\- ¿C-como fue que te diste cuenta?**_ Balbuceó.

 _ **-Jeje. Bueno, físicamente el disfraz no es malo. Pero la imagen que tienes de la personalidad de Midnight es completamente equivocada.**_ Y empezó a explicar. _**-Para empezar, puede parecer dura, pero a ella le gustan mucho los animales, así que nunca trataría a Ceberus como tú lo hiciste.**_ La impostora observa sus alrededores estudiando alguna oportunidad de escape y preparando una estrategia. _**-En segunda, si hay algo de lo que a Midnight le gusta parlotear y presumir, eso sería su relación con Rainbow Dash. Y finalmente…**_ La alicornio usa su magia para ocasionar un derrumbe por encima de Discord para tirarle muchas rocas encima. Sin embargo, Discord chasquea las garras y convierte las piedras en globos. _**-…Midnight no tardaría tanto en planear una forma de burlarme.**_ Y es aprisionada por la cola del draconequus que la aprieta cada vez más fuerte. _**-Oh, y tampoco es tan débil como para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente.**_

El agarre de Discord es tan fuerte que la impostora comienza a perder la concentración en el hechizo ilusorio que le hace parecerse a Midnight.

 _ **-Bien, bien. Veamos ¿quién eres detrás de la máscara?**_ Dice con curiosidad y hace aparecer unos grilletes antimagia que flotan cerca de la falsa Midnight.

 _ **-Y-ya l-lo s-sab-bes.**_ Murmura la chica con dificultad mientras enciende su cuerno y activa el Cristal de la Verdad a su máxima capacidad. _**\- ¡Yo soy Midnight!**_

El cristal reacciona de inmediato ante la mentira y suelta una descarga sobre la yegua y el draconequus que termina en una intempestiva explosión. En el último momento, la chica logra un conjuro para tele portarse fuera de la celda, usando toda su poder mágico de golpe para esto, así también su ilusión desaparece y se revela su verdadera forma. Una unicornio azul vestida con una capa morada. Dejando la explosión atrás, la pony emprende la retirada (**). _**-Hora de que Trixie se marche.**_

En la celda, Discord concentra sus poderes en proteger a la prisionera changeling y evitar que salga lastimada. _**-Vaya, no es tan tonta después de todo. Y tú me debes una, Chrysie.**_

 _ **-Estas muy tranquilo, esa embustera se te va a escapar.**_

 _ **-Ja. Como si fuera posible…**_

La unicornio galopaba a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar la salida del Tártaro. De pronto, por la caverna se escucha el eco de un silbato. Al mirar detrás de ella, la yegua divisa a un ejército de pqeuños guardias Discord persiguiéndola con garrotes en sus patas y algunos vienen volando montados en cerdos voladores.

 _ **-Diantres, Trixie no puede dejarse atrapar por ese payaso.**_ Intenta activar su cuerno, pero sigue débil por el despliegue anterior. _**-Vamos, vamos, enciende.**_ Para empeorar su situación, Ceberus viene corriendo desde la entrada, parece que el llamado de silbato había sido para él. _**-Rayos, parece dispuesto a desquitarse por lo de antes.**_

Trixie da la vuelta por una de las estalagmitas intentando perder a sus perseguidores y en el transcurso insiste en prender su cuerno. _**-Por favor, no le falles a Trixie ahora. ¡NO!**_ Y en ese momento se topa con un callejón sin salida, quedando indefensa y rodeada por el perro de tres cabezas y los miniquimeras.

 _ **-Se acabó impostora. Manos arriba y patas a la barriga.**_ Habla uno de los guardias con un megáfono.

 _ **-Oye, ella no sabe lo que son manos.**_ Dice otro de los que están cerca sosteniendo un par de esposas.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo sabes que no sabe?**_ Pregunta un tercero rascándose la cabeza con el mango del garrote.

 _ **-Se lo preguntaremos durante el interrogatorio.**_ Afirma otro más. _**-Le haremos sufrir como no tiene idea.**_

Desesperada y al borde de la histeria, Trixie continua forzando su magia y sin darse cuanta la activa finalmente. _**\- ¡Que alguien saque a Trixie de una vez!**_

Ceberus lanza una mordida y la azulada no hace más que cerrar los ojos, pero en lugar de atraparla, el sabueso se halla mordiendo un sombrero adornado con estrellas.

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?**_ Discord volvió a integrarse en una sola entidad totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. La impostora había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un sombrero de hechicero de color morado. _**\- ¡Me lleva! ¡Se me escapó!**_

 _ **\- ¡Te lo dije!**_ Se oye la voz de Chrysalis desde el fondo de la cueva.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una cordillera rocosa en otra parte de Equestria, Trixie aparece de repente frente a un pequeño grupo de varios ponis. _**-Trixie, Trixie ¿te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **-¿S-starlight?**_ Abrió un ojo para encontrarse con la pony de cuero rosado y melena morada con franjas azules. _**\- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!**_ Reclamó primero solo para después abrazar a su amiga.

 _ **-Lo siento, pero apenas recibí tu mensaje, usé el hechizo de sustitución con tu sombrero, tal como lo habíamos planeado. ¿Qué sucedió?**_

 _ **-Discord descubrió a Trixie antes de lo planeado.**_ Rompe el abrazo y exterioriza con alivio. - _ **Apenas y pude escapar.**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contactarme?**_ Fue su turno para reclamar. _**– Te hubiera sacado antes, y además te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que se ofreció para esta misión.**_

 _ **-Lo sé… Trixie lo siente. Las cosas se complicaron.**_ Se disculpa cabizbaja.

(Suspiro) _**-Bueno, lo importante es que estás a salvo. ¿Y bien? ¿Obtuviste la información?**_

 _ **-Más o menos. Trixie se los explicará en el camino, debemos regresar a la base. No es seguro quedarnos aquí más tiempo.**_ Mira al cielo a unos cuantos pegasos reuniendo nubes. _ **-Además parece que va a llover.**_

 _ **-Creo que tienes razón. ¡Andando ponis!**_ Ordena Starlight y se retiran en el acto.

Así, tras un viaje en carroza en el que Trixie explicó en detalle sus hallazgos, el grupo de ponis llega a uno de los escondites de la Resistencia del Amanecer ubicado en la Bahía Luna. Al llegar hay un poco de ajetreo, no fuera de lo normal, con ponis moviéndose de un lado a otro.

 _ **-Muy bien. Conéctenme a la frecuencia de Líder Blanco y Líder Rojo.**_ Llega altanera Starlight Glimmer dando órdenes a uno de los encargados de comunicación a larga distancia. _**\- Debemos darles el reporte sobre nuestros avances.**_

 _ **-A la orden, Líder Rosado.**_ Contesta el corcel. La comunicación entre varios unicornios requiere un hechizo conjunto que puede comprometer la conversación en cuestión. Por ende, durante las transmisiones entre grupos se hablan con claves y códigos de seguridad por si son detectados por un unicornio que espíe la frecuencia mágica en la que hablan. _**-Contacto con Líder Blanco y Rojo en 3, 2, 1, ahora.**_

El cuerno de Starlight se enciende en sincronía con el unicornio de comunicación. La primera en hablar sería ella misma. _**-Rojo, Blanco ¿Me escuchan?**_

 _ **-Fuerte y claro, aquí Blanco.**_

 _ **-También fuerte y claro, aquí Rojo.**_

 _ **-La infiltración fue exitosa y hemos confirmado la información. Estamos listos para la fase 2. Repito, pasaremos a la fase 2.**_

 _ **-Confirmado Líder Rosado. Proceda según lo planeado.**_

 _ **-Buen trabajo… … …**_ Dice la voz de Líder Rojo. _**-Líder Rosado, ¿Gran Azul está ahí?**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? Sí, aquí está.**_ Contesta Starlight mirando de reojo a Trixie, extrañada un poco por el tono inquietante del Líder Rojo.

 _ **\- Si ya no hay otra cosa que reportar ¿Puede conectarse en mi frecuencia privada, por favor?**_

 _ **-Oh, supongo que sí…**_ Apaga su cuerno y le dice a su amiga. _**-Trix, Líder Rojo quiere hablar contigo en privado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Conmigo?**_ Se extrañó Trixie. _**\- ¿No puede esperar? Trixie está exhausta por casi perder la vida en el Tártaro y va retrasada para… otra cosa…**_

 _ **-Creo que es importante.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, su frecuencia privada ¿verdad?**_

Trixie prende su cuerno para realizar el hechizo de comunicación a distancia. Ya que se trata de una conversación entre solo dos unicornios no habrá necesidad de usar códigos ni nombres clave. _**\- ¿Qué pasa Sunny? Ya deberías saber que tengo planes para hablar con otro pony.**_

 _ **-De eso quería hablarte, Trixie…**_

Conforme hablan, la pony azul se ve ansiosa, luego se muestra sorprendida y poco a poco su rostro refleja incredulidad acompañada con angustia. _**-No… no puede ser… ¡NOOOO!**_

Para sorpresa de todos, Trixie sale corriendo del lugar en un mar de llanto.

 _ **\- ¡¿Trixie!? ¡¿Qué pasa?!**_ Intenta Stralight contenerla sin éxito alguno. _**\- ¡Trixie!**_

Al salir del edificio, Trixie galopa aún más desesperada que cuando escapaba de Discord y se adentra en un pequeño bosque donde la lluvia y el lodo hacen que resbale y caiga en el camino (***). No puede más que llorar y gemir en soledad recordando la terrible noticia que le habían dado…

" _Lo siento, sé que no hay forma sencilla de decirlo así que… aquí va…_

 _Glory Springwind… tu novio…_

 _ha muerto_ _ **"**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. A cualquier costo

**Capítulo 9: A cualquier costo**

RCA EG MLP IS 23 130*

 _ **\- ¡Eso! ¡Más Rápido RD!**_

 _ **-Solo porque tú lo pides RD. Sostente.**_

Rainbow Dash tenía su recurrente y peculiar sueño en el que conocía a una versión humana de sí misma y la llevaba volando en su lomo. La humana Dash venía vestida con un traje colorido y un casco de motociclista*. Este era uno de sus sueños favoritos ya que era completamente consiente de que estaba soñando, podía olvidarse de su vida como guerrera y disfrutar el vuelo como solía hacerlo antes de formar parte de la milicia. Al menos en la privacidad de sus sueños, era libre para volar por mera diversión.

 _ **\- ¡Somos asombrosas!**_ Decían ambas con gran ánimo a punto de romper la barrera del sonido… cuando de pronto la pony se vio rodeada de una neblina que apareció de la nada, y quedó sola, pues la chica humana desapareció después de un pestañeo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy…? Esto nunca había pasado en este sueño.**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash… Rainbow Dash…**_

 _ **\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez esa voz…?**_ Refunfuñaba al escuchar de nuevo ser llamada por aquella fémina voz. Igual que la otra vez en el primer escondite de Bad Lands.

 _ **-Rainbow Dash… por favor… escucha… no debes…**_

 _ **-No, tú escucha, quien quiera que seas, ¡si me vas a amenazar, por lo menos muéstrate y dame la cara! Además, !¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir uno de mis sueños favoritos?!**_

 _ **-No debes regresar con Nightmare Moon…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Aléjate de ella y de Midnight…**_

(Furia contenida) _**-Que no regrese con ellas… ¿de qué hablas?**_

 _ **-Solo te espera dolor si vuelves a su lado… y creo que lo sabes…**_

 _ **-Cállate… ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!**_

 _ **-Rainbow…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Crees que voy a hacerle caso a una extraña voz?! ¡¿Crees que abandonaré a mi reina y a Midnight sólo porque lo dice un estúpido sueño!?**_

 ** _-…_**

 ** _\- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!_**

* * *

En ese instante Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos y despertó de golpe solo para darse cuenta que no se podía mover. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como anestesiado y extrañamente… viscoso. Agitada y observando los alrededores con desesperación, se ve a sí misma envuelta en un capullo de los changelings dentro de la Colmena. Solo su rostro sobresalía de la pegajosa envoltura y comenzó a forcejear desesperada tratando de liberarse. Luego escuchó una voz conocida acercándose por un lado.

 _ **\- ¿Ya despertaste?**_

Era Derpy Hooves que llegaba cargando unas extrañas plantas. _**-¿D-derpy…? ¿O eres un changeling? Suéltame o si no…**_ Hablaba Rainbow asustada con voz entrecortada y en total confusión pero también con tono amenazador.

 _ **-Cálmate, soy yo. Si no me crees puedes preguntarme sobre algo que solo yo conozca. Pero primero tranquilízate, respira con calma.**_ Aconsejó la yegua grisácea mientras Rainbow se hiperventilaba. _**-Sincero me dijo que podrías experimentar desorientación cuando despertaras. Solo cálmate y piensa en lo último que recuerdas.**_

Poco a poco Rainbow comenzó a serenarse _**\- ¿S-sincero? ¿L-lo-lo último que recuerdo?**_ Todavía tenía dudas en su mente, pero decidió seguir aquella sugerencia. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como se calmaba su propia respiración. Pensó en aquel changeling y dijo. _**-Es cierto, Sincero nos guiaba por los túneles de la Colmena y entonces le dijiste nuestros nombres. Luego…**_

* * *

 **La noche anterior…**

 _ **-Rainbow Dash… Tu eres la tercer razón por la que no puedo abandonar la Colmena. Esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Hace años cuando se libró la guerra de aquí en el sur, en el campo de batalla… tú me quitaste la vista con tu espada…**_

Se produjo un profundo silencio durante un prolongado lapso de tiempo. Rainbow no sabía que decir. Durante las campañas militares en el sur había asesinado y lastimado a muchos changelings. Sin embargo, no recordaba a ninguno que hubiera atacado de la manera en que Sincero describía, pero probablemente era verdad pues sucedieron tantas cosas en el calor de la batalla de aquella época, que no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Derpy volteaba a verla con preocupación y lo único que pudo hacer Rainbow fue apartar la mirada con vergüenza. En ese instante la celeste perdió la esperanza de ser atendida por el changeling, sin embargo…

 _ **-Vaya, es una curiosa coincidencia… bueno, sigamos adelante o empeorará tu herida.**_ Dijo Sincero con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, dio media vuelta y retomó el rumbo como si nada.

 _ **-Espera… ¡¿qué?!**_ Gritó Rainbow. _**\- ¿Así nada más? ¡¿Me vas a perdonar y curar así de fácil?!**_

 _ **-Rainbow…**_ Murmuró triste Derpy viendo cómo se formaban un par de lágrimas en los ojos de la pegaso que llevaba en su espalda.

 _ **-Yo nunca dije que te perdonaba.**_ Contestó Sincero parándose de repente sin voltear a verlas. _**-Pero eso no interesa. Sin importar quienes sean, mi situación no ha cambiado. Si no las ayudo seré presa del hambre y no podré cumplir con mi cometido. Además, ya se los dije… he bloqueado mis emociones, eso incluye la ira, el rencor o cualquier deseo de venganza. No me puedo permitir sentir algo. No importa lo que suceda, debo mantenerme vivo hasta el regreso de mi reina. Ese es mi deber.**_

Las últimas palabras del cambiante, terminaron por conmover a Rainbow Dash. Para cumplir con su deber, Sincero había dejado sus emociones de lado e incluso arriesgaba su vida esperando a Chrysalis en la Colmena, algo que probablemente nunca sucedería pues, según sabía ella, escapar del Tártaro era casi imposible. Aun así, el "deber" del que hablaba Sincero era algo que Rainbow comprendía a la perfección, pues compartía ese sentido del deber para con su propia reina.

Sincero siguió caminando unos segundos después, pero Derpy se quedó congelada por la impresión de las mismas palabras del doctor changeling. Rainbow se movió un poco para hacerla reaccionar y cuando no hubo respuesta, le habló. _**-Adelante Derpy. ¿Qué esperas? Sigue al doc.**_

 _ **-Oh, s-sí.**_ Respondió y se movió rápidamente para alcanzar a Sincero.

Así los tres llegaron a una cueva más amplia dentro de la colmena, donde había algunas plantas luminosas como algas sobresaliendo del suelo, así como unos capullos colgados en las paredes. Gracias a la luz de las algas, las ponis también vieron que en el centro del enorme cuarto sobresalía una extraña estructura, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran visto dentro de la Colmena: un cristal oscuro de gran tamaño. Sincero se acercó a uno de los capullos y, trepándose por las paredes como si fuera un insecto, lo descolgó y arrastro hasta el suelo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Sincero?**_ Preguntó Derpy.

 _ **-Voy a poner a Rainbow Dash dentro de este capullo. Los fluidos dentro de él, ayudarán a curarla.**_

 _ **\- ¿No se supone que encierran a los ponis que sustituyen dentro de esos capullos?**_ Preguntó Rainbow.

 _ **-Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero de los que hablas son los capullos verdes, este es uno azul, los cuales utilizamos como cámaras de recuperación. Sanarás en una sola noche.**_

 _ **\- ¿Hablas de la noche que nunca termina?**_ Repregunta Rainbow en broma.

 _ **\- Creo que sabes que solo es una expresión.**_ Responde el simulador.

 _ **\- Disculpa Sincero…**_ Señala Derpy. _ **-A menos que yo sea daltónica, este capullo es verde, y no azul.**_

 _ **\- ¿Oh, en serio?**_ Dice Sincero con inocencia. _ **-Disculpa, ya que soy ciego y todo eso, no puedo distinguir los colores. Rayos, estaba casi seguro que el capullo de este muro era de los azules curativos.**_

 _ **-Empiezo a dudar que puedas curarme.**_ Se queja Dash.

 _ **-Oye, desde aquí yo veo los azules… puedo ayudarte si quieres.**_ Ofrece Derpy.

Así, con la ayuda de la pegaso rubia, Sincero bajó de la pared uno de los capullos, claro, solo después de varios intentos fallidos en los que rompieron 3 de ellos. Después el doctor changeling empezó a tratar y limpiar la herida sangrante de Rainbow con las plantas resplandecientes de los alrededores auxiliándose meramente del tacto y su sentido del olfato, luego procedió a "encapsular" a Rainbow Dash dentro del capullo azulino dejando solo su rostro por fuera.

Dentro del capullo, a Dash le daban cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su pata. Pronto se sintió como un masaje general que la relajaba con el transcurrir de los minutos. El doctor dio algunas instrucciones y advertencias a Derpy. Le dijo que las plantas, como las que usó para limpiar la herida de Dash, también eran comestibles y que podían tomar las que quisieran de aquel cuarto.

Sincero se retiró del lugar diciendo que regresaría al día siguiente para confirmar el estado de Rainbow. Y con eso Derpy se quedó sola junto a la paciente que no tardó en caer dormida por su relajante terapia dentro del capullo.

* * *

 **Noche Presente**

 _ **-Ahora lo recuerdo todo…**_ Dijo Rainbow, ya más tranquila, olvidándose también del extraño sueño que tuvo antes.

 _ **-Bien, Sincero dijo que podíamos comer de las plantas que crecen en este lugar y que debería darte algunas en cuanto despertaras.**_ Le acerca algunas al rostro de su amiga. _**-Así que come.**_

 _ **-Gracias, enfermera Derpy.**_ Bromeó Dash antes de dar la primera mordida. Las plantas no sabían muy bien que digamos, pero era mejor que nada y con el hambre que había acumulado desde el día anterior, el sabor era lo de menos. Derpy también comería algunas después. Ya satisfechas, proceden a conversar sobre lo que harían respecto a su situación. Derpy comenzaría con una actitud positiva.

 _ **-Ahora solo queda esperar a Sincero. Cuando llegue y te saque del capullo nos guiará fuera de la Colmena y podremos regresar a casa. Habremos terminado con la misión.**_

 _ **-Hablando de eso Derpy, mientras dormía, no le habrás mencionado a Sincero sobre nuestra misión ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No, no hablamos nada sobre eso. Solo me dio instrucciones para atenderte y se fue a otro lado de la Colmena. Dijo que entre menos supiera o conviviera con nosotras sería lo mejor.**_

 _ **-Bien…**_ Se quedó viendo hacia el techo fijamente como si estuviera pensando con detenimiento.

 _ **\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede Rainbow? Te ves preocupada.**_ Pregunto curiosa.

 _ **-Lo estoy Derpy.**_ Suspiró y cerró los ojos. _ **-Se suponía que la Colmena estaría abandonada, pero habiendo alguien aquí… eso podría comprometer nuestra misión.**_

 _ **\- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo puede estar comprometida nuestra misión?**_

 _ **\- ¿Recuerdas a los sujetos con los que peleamos camino hacia acá?**_

Derpy pensó en el unicornio y el Griffin que enfrentaron en la cordillera antes de llegar a Bad Lands. _**-Si…**_

- _ **Bueno, como ya te lo había dicho, lo más probable es que hayan sido rebeldes… y ahora la Resistencia del Amanecer debe saber que yo, Rainbow Dash, estoy en Bad Lands**_ _._ Dice esto con un leve tono de reclamo hacia su compañera, ya que fue por ella que descubrieron su identidad. _ **-Ellos son muy listos, no tardarán en deducir que venimos a la Colmena y seguramente vendrán aquí también.**_

 _ **-Pero… ellos no podrán hacer nada. Tú lo dijiste, este es un lugar seguro para los Elementos por la maldición anti magia y el laberinto…**_

Dash la interrumpe _**-Siempre y cuando no tengan un guía changeling.**_

 _ **-?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Ya lo entiendes? Así como nosotras, algúnpony podría ser guiado dentro de la Colmena por Sincero. No podemos permitirlo.**_

Derpy se queda en shock un momento. _**-Rainbow… no estarás sugiriendo que le hagamos algo a Sincero ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-… … …**_

Por primera vez Derpy se vio molesta pues interpretó el silencio de Dash como una amenaza en contra del changeling. _**\- ¡Rainbow Dash! No puedo creer que siquiera lo consideres. ¡Él salvó tu vida, por el amor de Celestia!**_

 _ **-Cálmate, estoy analizando nuestras opciones.**_ Pensando en alguna solución, a Rainbow se le ocurrió que tal vez podrían llevarse a Sincero con ellas, pero él no abandonaría la colmena voluntariamente; quedaba muy claro que el changeling haría cualquier cosa por mantenerse con vida esperando el regreso de Chrysalis. Después pensó en internar llevarlo por la fuerza como prisionero, pero tampoco parecía una buena opción; atravesar la Zona Negra sin volar, ya de por sí sería increíblemente difícil y llevando un prisionero… prácticamente imposible _ **.**_ Dash llegó a una sola conclusión… había que encargarse del insecto cambiante. Abrió los ojos y mira hacia Derpy de manera decidida. _ **-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero…**_

 _ **\- ¡Pero nada! Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, si involucra lastimar a nuestro amigo, no cuentes conmigo.**_ Le da la espalda y cruza los brazos.

 _ **-Derpy… te recuerdo que nuestra misión es asegurar que los Elementos estén a salvo y no caigan en pezuñas enemigas. Esa es nuestra prioridad a cualquier costo. El que Sincero permanezca aquí pone en riesgo eso.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas…**_ (Voltea un poco la cabeza mirando a Dash de reojo) _ **o es lo que crees que diría Midnight Sparkle? Porque a eso me suena, una sucia treta que ella planearía para salirse con la suya.**_ Antes de que Rainbow Dash objetara algo de lo que Derpy decía, la misma pegaso planteó otra circunstancia. _**-Ya te dije que no te ayudaré, eso significa que también me estoy interponiendo en tu preciada misión. ¿Qué harás? ¿Me eliminarás también a mí?**_

Ante la situación, Rainbow Dash quedó en silencio, pero sin quitar la vista de Derpy, quién aún le daba la espalda. Rainbow se vio entre la espada y la pared, ya no contaría con el apoyo de Derpy como en situaciones anteriores.

Pensando fríamente, lo más sencillo sería abandonar a su compañera, sin embargo, había hecho la promesa a su familia de regresarla sana y salva, pero también tenía un deber para con Nightmare Moon y la Princesa Midnight. De una u otra manera, Rainbow Dash tendría que sacrificar algo… pero no estaba dispuesta a faltar a ninguna de las dos promesas… y entonces recordó las palabras de Sincero:

" _Si no las ayudo seré presa del hambre y no podré cumplir con mi cometido… No importa lo que suceda, debo mantenerme vivo hasta el regreso de mi reina. Ese es mi deber"._

 _ **\- A cualquier costo…**_ Susurró Rainbow mientras seguía mirando a Derpy. Sus ojos no expresaban decepción, enojo, ni ninguna molestia, más bien parecían decididos.

Al percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Dash hacia ella, Derpy empezaba a incomodarse hasta que finalmente la pegaso de melena multicolor rompe el silencio…

 _ **-Está bien. Tú ganas, Derpy, creo que no tengo otra opción… parece que complaceré a la tonta voz de mis sueños después de todo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm?**_ Derpy se vio confundida, pues no entendía de lo que Rainbow hablaba.

 _ **-Ya lo pensé, solo hay una manera en que podemos dejar a Sincero y al mismo tiempo cumplir con la misión.**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio?**_ Preguntó Derpy recuperando su ánimo y dirigiéndose hacia Rainbow con una sonrisa. A su parecer, la capitana tenía un nuevo plan. _**-Entonces ¿qué haremos?**_

 _ **-Tú harás algo bastante difícil y arriesgado, pero es la única alternativa que se me ocurre.**_

 _ **-Lo que sea, estoy preparada capitana.**_ Contestó tomando valor y haciendo un saludo militar esperando que Rainbow le revelará la nueva estrategia que usarían.

 _ **-Tú…**_

 _ **-Ajá, dime…**_ Dijo Derpy ansiosa, escuchando atentamente.

 _ **-…te irás a casa…**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Pero ese es el plan original ¿no?**_ Murmuró confundida hasta que Dash completó la frase.

 _ **\- …sola.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo dices?**_ Por un momento dudo de haber escuchado bien, hasta que Dash lo afirmó.

 _ **-Ya oíste Derpy. Te irás sola a casa.**_ Reveló pesadamente y luego con actitud determinada declaró. _**-Yo me quedaré aquí en la Colmena.**_

Derpy quedó estupefacta por la repentina decisión que aún no asimilaba. _**\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**_

 _ **-Es la única manera. Si me quedo, me aseguraré de que los rebeldes no usen a Sincero para moverse por la Colmena.**_

 _ **-P-pero Rainbow, no te puedes quedar ¿Qué vas a comer? ¿Qué harás aquí? ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir? Además, no creo que Sincero te deje quedarte.**_

 _ **-Estaré bien. Puedo racionar las algas luminosas, así como Sincero lo hace con su comida. Y en cuanto a él, ya se me ocurrirá cómo convencerlo. Solo basta con que no me interponga en su deber.**_

Acongojada por determinación de Rainbow Dash, Derpy intenta algo más para disuadirla. _**\- ¿Qué hay de Midnight?**_

 _ **-Derpy… ya te lo dije.**_ Le muestra una sonrisa. _ **-Debemos cumplir con la misión a cualquier costo. Midnight lo entenderá…**_

En ese instante, la culpa llenó a la grisácea y empezó a acumular lágrimas en los ojos. _**-Rainbow… si esto es por lo que dije antes… yo… yo…**_

 _ **-No Derpy, tenías razón. No debí siquiera considerar traicionar a Sincero. Como dijiste antes, él es nuestro amigo. Nunca traicionaré a un amigo, nunca. Te agradezco por recordármelo.**_

 _ **-Pero Rainbow… no puedo dejarte sola… si te quedas entonces yo…**_

 _ **-Tú tienes que regresar con tu familia Derpy. Tus hijas y el Doc te están esperando. Les prometí que volverías a casa. Ayúdame a mantener esa promesa, es lo último que quiero pedirte como amiga. Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que salgas a salvo de la Zona Negra. No te será fácil, pero confío en que podrás hacerlo.**_

Los siguientes minutos, Rainbow le dio instrucciones a Derpy de lo que debía hacer cuando saliera de la Zona Negra y recogiera los suministros que habían dejado en el segundo escondite. Antes de partir a la Colmena, Rainbow afortunadamente había marcado en su mapa algunas posibles rutas para regresar a Everfree por otro lado que no fueran las colinas Macintosh. Derpy se embarcaría en una jornada un tanto más larga, pero con las provisiones extra que tendría al no contar con la compañía de Rainbow, sobreviviría con facilidad.

Derpy escuchaba atenta las instrucciones, sin embargo, de vez en cuando interrumpía para pedirle a Rainbow que reconsiderara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fue inútil, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Rainbow Dash había decidido permanecer en la Colmena y no habría pony en Equestria que la convenciera de lo contrario. Ella había decidido mantener tanto la misión de Nightmare Moon, como su promesa hacia la familia Hooves, ambos a cualquier costo y, en este caso, el costo era su libertad en toda la extensión de la palabra. Permanecer en la colmena también significaba vivir junto con la maldición, es decir que nunca podría levantar el vuelo nuevamente... jamás.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Alianza con un changeling Parte 1

**Bueno, después de varias semanas sin publicar, henos aquí. Últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración y me vi bloqueado. Ni modo, a veces pasa. Hasta ahora he procurado no pasarme de las 3 mil palabras por capítulo, pero veo que si quiero que la historia avance más rápido tendré que hacer capítulos más largos. También les aviso que a partir del siguiente capitulo habrá un cambio de dinámica... ya lo verán. Por ahora continuemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Alianza con un changeling Parte 1**

RCA MLP IS 26 400*

Era otro día oscuro en Equestria, y todavía más oscuro en los lugares deshabitados por ponis, Bad Lands. Sin embargo, dos figuras equinas se movían por aquel desértico sitio llegando a los límites de la zona anti magia que rodeaba la Colmena de los Changelings…

 _ **\- El viaje fue más rápido de lo que pensé y mis patas ni siquiera están cansadas…**_ Hablaba una pony con actitud alegre.

 _ **-Eso es porque volábamos casi todo el camino hasta aquí, tonta.**_ Contestó sarcásticamente la otra. Contrario a su compañera, esta pegaso hablaba de un modo negativo y grosero. _**-Ya casi hemos llegado a la Zona Negra, así que empecemos de una vez con el estúpido plan.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah? Pero ¿no debemos esperar la señal?**_

 _ **-Si serás boba. Falta mucho para que recibamos la señal. Aparte, debemos estar ya frente a la Colmena para cuando llegue.**_ Levanta el vuelo llevando consigo unos extraños artefactos, parecen bloques de cristal con una especie de cables y pequeños focos titilando en rojo. _**\- ¿Segura que estos explosivos serán suficientes?**_

 _ **-Yo misma los hice. No pueden fallar.**_ Afirma orgullosa la yegua mientras parece armar una especie de antena que se alza sobre el suelo.

 _ **-Porque tú los hiciste es que me preocupa que fallen.**_

 _ **-Vamos, ni que te fueran a explotar en la cara.**_

 _ **\- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, idiota!**_ Se retira alzando vuelo con emplumadas alas color lila, dejando a la yegua azulada con su equipo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la Colmena, el changeling Sincero había regresado al salón donde había dejado a las intrusas/invitadas ponis. De inmediato se acercó al capullo de Rainbow Dash. Derpy se encontraba a su lado. Ambas ponis se encontraban extrañamente en silencio. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, Sincero fue recibido por un saludo al unísono.

 _ **-Buena noche Sincero.**_

 _ **-Hola ponis.**_ Respondió y luego pregunta directamente a la paciente. _**\- ¿Cómo te sientes Rainbow Dash?**_

 _ **-Solo llámame Rainbow, mi buen Doctor Sincero. Y me siento muy bien gracias a tu asombroso capullo curativo.**_

El changeling se mantenía pasivo en todo momento, por lo menos a simple vista. Sin embargo, por dentro se hallaba algo sorprendido de la forma tan cordial y afectuosa en que Rainbow le hablaba, muy diferente a la actitud del día anterior. _**-Eso es bueno… supongo. Entonces… creo que ahora te sacaré para darle el visto bueno a tu pata, aunque ya debería estar completamente curada.**_

 _ **-JAJAJA.**_ Rio Dash con gran efusividad. _**–"El visto bueno". Eres tan gracioso. Jajaja. ¿Lo entiendes Dery? Porque no puede ver jajaja.**_

Siguió carcajeándose sola debido al comentario del invidente simulador, hasta que el silencio de Derpy y Sincero le llamaron la atención y también se calló finalmente después de casi un minuto.

Pasado el momento incómodo. Sincero procedió a retirar la membrana pegajosa del capullo y mediante el olfato y pequeñas lamidas en la pata de Dash, confirmó que la herida había sanado. Con esta afirmación la pegaso se puso en pie por sí misma. Se sacudió y con las algas que le llevó Derpy, usadas como toallas, se quitó los residuos pegajosos del capullo. Rainbow Dash quedó completamente limpia y recuperada, lista para regresar a casa.

 _ **-Bueno, si ya estás bien, es hora de que se vayan.**_ Dijo Sincero agarrando camino nuevamente hacia una de las salidas cambiantes del cuarto. _**-Las guiaré a la salida de la Colmena. Una vez fuera estarán por su cuenta.**_

Derpy miró al suelo desganada, luego quiso decirle algo al changeling, pero Dash la detuvo y habló en nombre de las dos. _**-Gracias Sincero, vamos detrás de ti.**_

Como la noche anterior, el cambiante guio a las yeguas por los pasillos de la Colmena, en esta ocasión bajando y subiendo por corredores que se transformaban en escaleras. Al transcurrir el tiempo, a Sincero le llamó la atención y le extrañó que Derpy no hubiera hablado para nada, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Pero no preguntó ni animó a entablar una conversación. A Sincero solo le preocupaba sacar a esas ponis lo más rápido posible de su hogar para continuar con su solitaria misión. Diez minutos después, por fin llegaron a la salida, un hueco que daba al exterior.

 _ **-Hasta aquí llego yo ponis. Cruzando esta abertura estarán fuera de la Colmena.**_

 _ **-Gracias Sincero.**_ Por fin le dirigió Derpy la palabra pasando junto al changeling. _**-Fue un… placer conocerte…**_

Sincero percibió un aire de tristeza y preocupación en la voz de Derpy. Lo cual le extrañó bastante pues no parecía la misma yegua que lo había convencido de ayudar a Rainbow Dash varias horas atrás. Ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido abruptamente por la otra pegaso que le dio un golpecito en el hombro con uno de sus cascos.

 _ **-Eres un gran doctor Sincero. Gracias por curarme. Nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **-Ya sabes que no puedo ver…**_ Se soba el lugar donde le pegó Dash. _**-Además dudo que nos volvamos a encontrar. Oh, por poco lo olvido…**_ Saca una especie de bolsa hecha de las algas luminosas que traía escondida debajo de una de sus alas. _**-Llévense esto para el camino.**_

Rainbow toma la bolsa. _**\- ¿Oh? ¿Un almuerzo? No debiste molestarte.**_ Se la entrega a Derpy y la empuja de manera sobreactuada.

 _ **-No quiero que tengan una excusa para regresar.**_ Les contesto el changeling.

 _ **-Bueno, de hecho…**_ Derpy empezaba a hablar cuando es interrumpida por Rainbow, otra vez.

 _ **-Ya, ya, Derpy. Le estamos quitando mucho tiempo al Doc. Es hora de irnos.**_ Continúa empujándola a rastras hacia afuera de la guarida changeling. Unos segundos después, el túnel por el que salieron se cierra dejando a las ponis afuera.

 _ **-Que ponis tan extrañas…**_ Se dijo a si mismo Sincero para luego adentrarse nuevamente en su hogar y regresar a la rutina de siempre antes de que las intrusas se presentaran.

Durante un buen rato recorrió los túneles y cuevas de la Colmena, como un soldado haciendo un recorrido de guardia por su base. Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que las ponis abandonaron el lugar. Entonces el changeling decidió regresar al salón donde había atendido a la pegaso. Sincero ya estaba ante el muro que se apartaría para darle acceso al cuarto de los capullos, solo debía esperar unos segundos para que se abriera. Mientas esperaba, empezó a meditar en la extraña situación en la que había estado, haber ayudado a la misma poni que le quitó la vista, curar su herida, sirviéndole de guía, a Rainbow Dash, una enemiga. _**\- "La vida es tan curiosa"**_ Pensó. Y justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido detrás de la pared. _**\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué fue eso?**_

La pared se abrió y Sincero entró de inmediato, no veía nada (obviamente) y tampoco escuchaba cosa alguna, luego comenzó a olfatear moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin distinguió un olor distintivo, de alguien conocido. Al principio pensó que sería un rastro olfativo que dejaron las ponis, pero este olor era demasiado intenso para ser solo un rastro. No le cabía duda, una de las pegasos estaba de vuelta en el salón. _**\- ¿Rainbow Dash?**_

 _ **-Te dije que podías llamarme "Rainbow" a secas. Pero no sé cómo prefieras que yo te llame a ti… ¿Doctor… Sincero… Doc… o simplemente… Compañero de Cuarto?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo regresaste aquí? ¿A qué te refieres con "compañero de cuarto"? ¡¿Por qué estas de vuelta en la colmena?!**_ Cuestionó estas y otras preguntas en total confusión y algo de enojo.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo regresé? Pues para que lo sepas, yo aprendo muy rápido, memorice muy bien los patrones de las puertas, escaleras y todo el camino desde aquí hasta la salida. Me tomó más tiempo del que creí, pero pude volver al salón sin problemas. Regresé para quedarme y hacerte compañía.**_

 _ **\- ¡ESE NO FUE EL TRATO!**_ Gritó ya sin contener la rabia. _**\- ¡ADEMÁS NO ME HAS DICHO LA RAZÓN!**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, cielos. Y eso que dijiste que tenías controladas tus emociones.**_

Sincero se tocó el estómago, un pequeño gruñido de hambre le hiso reaccionar. Intentó calmarse y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Debía serenarse de nuevo para cumplir su deber, aunque el pequeño despliegue de emociones ya le había hecho estragos. Tendría que comer antes de lo anticipado ese día.

Dash decide acercarse y hablarle calmadamente. _**-Déjame explicártelo…**_ Por primera vez desde que salió del capullo se puso seria. _**-Al igual que tú, yo tengo una misión secreta que llevar a cabo aquí en la Colmena, y mientras estés aquí solo, esa importante misión corre peligro. Por eso he decidido permanecer aquí contigo.**_

 _ **-Tu misión no es mi problema. El que estés aquí interfiere con mi deber. Ya hiciste que me diera hambre antes de lo previsto. No puedo dejar que te quedes.**_ Asume una postura de combate. _**-De saber qué sucedería esto, te hubiera dejado morir…**_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?**_ Asume una actitud similar, lista para pelear. _ **-Te recuerdo que soy la gran guerrera Rainbow Dash, Capitana del Castillo de Nightmare Moon. Y tú eres un changeling ciego.**_

 _ **\- Pero ahora estás en mi territorio. La maldición te tiene debilitada, ni siquiera eres capaz de volar. Y aún si no puedo ver, conozco este lugar mucho mejor que tú.**_

 _ **-Jeje… lo sé.**_ Se endereza y se sienta con tranquilidad. _**-Aun siendo tan asombrosa, dudo salir bien librada de una pelea como esta. Por eso quiero ofrecerte una tregua. No planeaba quedarme gratis, Sincero. Tengo algo que hará que cambies de opinión.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué podrías tener tú que fuera de mi interés?**_

Rainbow sonrió y dijo: _**-Amor…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Si dejas que me quede, te permitiré cosechar mi amor. Piénsalo, tus reservas deben tener un límite, tarde que temprano se te acabarán. En cambio, si tienes a un pony de cuyos sentimientos puedas alimentarte, voluntariamente, podrás aguantar mucho más tiempo aguardando a tu reina. Eso beneficiaría mucho tu misión ¿me equivoco?**_

El cambiante se queda boquiabierto ante la propuesta. Sincero deja de tensar los músculos, antes listos para pelear, y sienta en el lugar donde está, cruzando los brazos y meditando.

 _ **-Inclusive podrías dejar de suprimir tus propios sentimientos.**_ Continua Dash con su persuasión. _**-Empiezo a fastidiarme de tu tonta, tranquila y relajada actitud sin emociones.**_

 _ **-Mm… no lo comprendo ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿De verdad entiendes lo que implica quedarte en la Colmena? ¿Qué hay de tu amiga?**_

Rainbow sonríe por segunda vez al notar que Sincero en verdad está considerando la propuesta. _**-Ya te lo dije. Yo también tengo una importante misión secreta que cumplir a cualquier costo. Aun si significa quedarme en este lugar. Y en cuanto a Derpy, ya le di instrucciones para que pueda cruzar a salvo la Zona Negra y volver a su hogar.**_

 _ **-Vaya, de verdad estas determinada a quedarte ¿cierto? ¿De qué se trata tu misión secreta exactamente?**_

 _ **-Si te dijera, ya no sería secreta. Además, creo que es mejor para ambos que no lo sepas. No es nada personal, pero recuerdo que dijiste no ser capaz de guardar secretos.**_

 _ **-Oh, eso es cierto. Aunque no hay muchos a quienes contarles por estos rumbos.**_

 _ **-Prefiero no arriesgarme.**_

Sincero permanece pensativo en su lugar y Rainbow espera pacientemente por su respuesta. _**-Entonces, Rainbow ¿de verdad vas a dejar que me alimente de tus sentimientos?**_

 _ **\- Solo si hacemos el trato…**_ Le dice con un poco de reserva.

El changeling se queda pensando más tiempo hasta que por fin le da una respuesta. _**-Muy bien, permitiré que te quedes, pero bajo una condición: te quedaras en calidad de prisionera.**_

La pony se exalta un momento y cuestiona preocupada _**\- ¿Dices que me encerrarás en una celda… o un capullo?**_

 _ **-No, no te encerraré. Será mejor para mí que me alimentes por voluntad propia, como sugeriste. Serás libre de ir a donde quieras dentro de la Colmena, pero siempre bajo mis reglas y condiciones. Si no obedeces al pie de la letra, te pondré en uno de los capullos verdes de cosecha.**_ Le extiende la pata derecha. _**\- ¿Tenemos un trato?**_

Rainbow duda un momento, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser considerada una prisionera, pero según le decía Sincero, tampoco sería tratada como tal mientras siguiera las reglas. Finalmente levanta su pata para estrechar la de Sincero para cerrar el acuerdo con un apretón de cascos. _**-Trato hecho.**_

Las negociaciones son interrumpidas por un gruñido proveniente del estómago del changeling. _**-Parece un buen momento para que empieces con tu parte del acuerdo, compañera.**_

 _ **-Oh… este… si, muy bien…**_ La pegaso se muestra nerviosa. Más que nada porque no sabía exactamente como era el proceso de alimentación de los changelings. Movió y sacudió la cabeza para luego, por simple instinto frunció sus labios y acercó su boca a la de Sincero para besarlo…

 _ **\- ¿Eh…? ¿Rainbow…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_ Preguntó Sincero al sentirla tan cerca y dando un paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?! Dijiste que te alimentara. Te estoy dando amor.**_

 _ **-No funciona de esa manera. Con unos simples besitos no puedes alimentarme. Requiero de algo más "íntimo".**_

Al escuchar esto, Rainbow sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Se sonrojó en el acto pensando en lo que significaba "más íntimo". Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse en la decisión que había tomado. _**–"A cualquier costo, a cualquier costo, a cualquier costo…"**_ Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez pues sabía que no había vuelta atrás. _**–"Ya sé. Si pienso o finjo que estoy con Midnight quizá…"**_ Recordó un día que estuvo con la princesa frente a una chimenea en una alcoba del castillo. Rainbow estaba en el suelo y Midnight recostada sobre ella abrazándola con sus alas (*). Con dicho pensamiento en su mente, Rainbow dio un suspiro resignada y dijo. _**\- ¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?**_

 _ **\- ¿Arriba… abajo? ¿De qué hablas?**_ Sincero se muestra confuso hasta que por fin deduce a lo que Rainbow se refiere. _ **-Oh, espera, ¿hablas de que tengamos…? No, no, no. El contacto físico no es necesario.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Entonces como rayos le hago?!**_ Preguntó impaciente y exasperada.

 _ **-Lo que tienes que hacer es… ¿uh?**_

Algo parece robar la atención de Sincero. Rainbow observa como las orejas del changeling comienzan a moverse de un lado a otro.

 _ **\- ¿Sincero? ¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **-Shh… guarda silencio. Creí escuchar algo a lo lejos… fuera de la Colmena. Alguna clase de explosión.**_

 _ **-Yo no oí nada.**_

 _ **-Mi oído es más sensible desde que perdí la vista.**_

 _ **-Si tú lo dices… ¿eh?**_ De pronto Rainbow ve algo extraño. El cristal oscuro que se encuentra en el mismo salón empieza a parpadear tenuemente. _**-Oye Sincero, el cristal negro de allá está brillando raro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Brillando?**_

 _ **-Bueno, más bien parpadeando. En todo el rato que Derpy y yo estuvimos aquí no lo había hecho.**_

El semblante de Sincero cambió por primera vez. Antes, no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero ahora se veía perturbado y sorprendido, como si algo muy malo hubiera ocurrido.

 _ **-No, no puede ser… Si el cristal está haciendo eso, puede significar dos cosas: Algo le ocurrió a la Reina Chrysalis; o alguien destruyó las Amatistas Oscuras de afuera. Debe ser lo segundo, por las explosiones que acabo de escuchar.**_

 _ **\- ¿Amatista Oscura?**_ Cuestionó Dash. _ **\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? Nunca lo había escuchado…**_

 _ **-Es el cristal negro del que está hecho el trono de Chrysalis.**_ Indica hacia el dónde está la piedra en el centro del salón. _**-Es de donde se origina la maldición anti magia. Allá afuera se supone que hay otros cristales más pequeños hechos del mismo material, pero se suponía que estaban escondidos.**_

Rainbow no entendía del todo, continúa observando en confusión el extraño brillar del supuesto trono cristalizado de la Reina Changeling. _**\- ¿Dices que algo les pasó a los cristales del exterior? ¿Qué pasa si no están?**_

 _ **-Las Amatistas Oscuras delimitaban la Zona Negra. Si fueron destruidas significa que la Zona Negra ha dejado de existir y ahora la maldición solo tiene efecto dentro de la Colmena. No entiendo lo que sucede, pero parece que alguien pretende entrar aquí.**_

* * *

Fuera de la fortaleza changeling dos yeguas observan los alrededores y confirman que la Zona Negra ha desaparecido y ahora son capaces de usar sus habilidades mágicas.

 _ **-Listo. Tomó más de una hora ubicar todas las Amatistas y plantar los explosivos, pero lo logramos. Vaya, que sorpresa. Tus tontas bombas de cristal no eran tan inútiles después de todo, Sonata.**_ Dice una pegaso que responde al nombre de Aria.

 _ **-Gracias Aria.**_ Responde Sonata alegre sin tomar encuentra el mal humor de su compañera. _**-Ahora solo esperamos la señal de Adagio para entrar ¿cierto?**_

 _ **-Así es, pronto obtendremos los Elementos de la Armonía para el Emperador Sombra.**_

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Alianza con un changeling Parte 2

**¡AJÁ! Que dijeron, que el Indioman ya no iba a publicar ¿verdad? ¡Pues no! Ya que he regresado desde el abismo (de algunos problemas personales), con otro episodio de la Guerra en las Sombras, pero… tristemente no sé cómo continuar la historia (T_T). Oh, pero quizá ustedes los lectores si puedan XD, ¿Qué les parece si lo averiguamos?**

 **Capítulo 11: Alianza con un changeling. Parte 2**

RCA EG IS 23 280(*)

 _ **-Ahora sí que metí la pata. ¡Tonto, tonto, Discord! Midnight y Nightmare seguramente van a encerrarme en una de las prisiones de aquí.**_

Discord, el guardián del Tártaro, llevaba horas refunfuñando para con él mismo dando vueltas frente a la celda de la Reina Changeling. Aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado: dejó entrar a una impostora a la prisión y, por querer divertirse con ella, permitió que se le escapara. Sintió que se habían burlado en sus propias narices, a él, el supuesto Monarca de la Bromas Pesadas. Era tan humillante que incluso dudó en reportar esto a la Reina de la Noche Eterna, pero sabía mejor que nadie que si ella o Midnight se enteraban por otro que no fuera él, la pagaría muy caro.

 _ **-Te preocupas demasiado… esa impostora no sacó gran información de todas maneras…**_ Le declaró Chrysalis harta de ver al draconequs caminando de un lado a otro frente al pasillo de su celda.

 _ **\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! Han encerrado a otros por mucho menos.**_ Discord cambia su atuendo café de guardia por un overol anaranjado. _**\- ¡¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los policías en la prisión?!**_ Comienza a morderse las garras haciendo volar algunas por los alrededores, luego lleva su brazo a la cara para lamentarse de manera sobreactuada. _**-Además… puede que ya no obtenga lo que me prometieron. ¡Que desdicha!**_

 _ **-Ugh. Eres toda una Reina del Drama…**_

La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido del ladrido de Ceberus.

 _ **\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a tu perro?**_ Pregunta Chrysalis.

 _ **-Creo que tenemos otro intruso. Sea quien sea, no le daré una oportunidad como a esa tonta unicornio… y si es ella, esta vez lamentará haber nacido.**_ Desaparece en un "puff" y reaparece en la entrada del Tártaro con una forma gigante y ojos brillante que despiden chispas eléctricas. Con voz atronadora y terrorífica comienza a interrogar _**\- ¡¿Quién se atreve poner un pie en las puertas del inframundo?!**_

Discord se desconcierta al ver una extraña escena: Ceberus recostado en el suelo boca arriba completamente dormido. Había alguien sentado a un costado del sabueso, y con tranquilidad le dirige la palabra al guardián.

 _ **-Ha pasado tiempo… Discord…**_

 _ **-¡?**_

* * *

Sincero y Rainbow Dash se hayan moviéndose por los túneles de la Colmena hacia una de las aberturas que dan al exterior. Momentos atrás habían decidido hacer equipo, una pequeña alianza cuyo propósito era defender la Colmena cuya seguridad podía verse comprometida por la repentina caída de la Zona Negra. Ahora, se encuentran en uno de los puntos más altos del edificio desde donde Dash monitorea los alrededores como el vigía de una torre del castillo.

 _ **-Supongo que ahora también memorizaste como llegar aquí por tu cuenta.**_ Apunta Sincero mientras se cierra la puerta tras de sí.

 _ **-Si. Como dije, aprendo rápido.**_ Contesta Dash intentando ver, pero por la misma oscuridad de la noche, no vislumbra a nadie moviéndose fuera de la Colmena. _**-Rayos, no veo nada. ¿Y tú, Sincero?**_

 _ **-Te traje aquí para fueras tú la que vieras, compañera.**_ Responde el invidente.

 _ **-Oh, cierto. Perdona. ¿Eh? Algo se acerca…**_

De pronto, la pegaso divisa dos estelas de luz acercándose, una azul y la otra violeta. Éstas llegan al encuentro con Dash y Sincero, y se materializan desde los relucientes rastros, se trata de un par de caballos marinos que se quedan flotando de frente, a metros de distancia.

 _ **-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**_ Habla el ente púrpura.

 _ **-Parecen una pegaso y un changeling, Aria.**_ Afirma la otra.

 _ **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_ Cuestiona Rainbow.

 _ **-Hola. Somos emisarias del Gran Emperador Sombra. Soy Sonata y ella es mi hermana Aria. Hemos venido por los Elementos de la Armonía... y, si es posible, comer algunos tacos.**_ Dijo la voladora azul con jovialidad.

 _ **\- ¡Cállate Sonata! No tienes por qué decirles nuestros nombres ni nuestra misión. ¡Y ya te dije que aquí no hay tacos!**_ Reprendió la otra.

Rainbow quedó atónita y meditó para sí. _**– (¡¿Sombra?! ¡Diantres! ¿Acaso se enteró del plan de Midnight tan pronto? Esto es malo, muy malo)**_

 _ **-Lo siento.**_ Intercede Sincero. _**-No tenemos tacos, ni los elementos esos de los que hablan.**_

 _ **-Aw, ¿entonces hicimos el viaje hasta acá para nada?**_ Sonata, decepcionada, da media vuelta y se dispone a partir. _**-Ni modo, nos vemos entonces.**_

 _ **-Sale pues, que les vaya bien. Adiós.**_ Sincero hace lo mismo preparándose para regresar al interior de la Colmena.

…

…

…

 _ **\- ¡¿ES EN SERIO SINCERO/SONATA?!**_ Reclaman Rainbow y Aria al unísono gritándoles a sus respectivos compañeros.

* * *

De regreso en el Tátaro, una nueva pony encara a Discord. Se trata de una unicornio anaranjada de melena y cola esponjadas, quien al parecer había encantado a Ceberus con un hechizo somnífero. _**-Es verdad lo que dicen: "perro que ladra no muerde". Claro, y menos si se queda dormido.**_

Discord reconocía a la nueva intrusa. _**-Adagio Dazzle. Genial, primero uno de los rebeldes y ahora un esbirro de Sombra. Y por cierto ¿dónde están tus hermanas…? No, olvídalo. No estoy de humor para esto. Ahora mismo tengo que lidiar con cosas más importantes. Creo que solo te pondré en una de las celdas y...**_ Levanta su garra para tronar los dedos y activar su magia. Un segundo antes de hacerlo, un pequeño destello frente a él le hace titubear. Un objeto extraño aparece ante los ojos de Discord por medio de un pequeño conjuro de la unicornio. El momento que deja desconcertado al draconequs no es debido a la magia usada, sino más bien al objeto en sí: un collar plateado que presenta la figura de un alicornio con un rubí adornado el centro. _**\- ¿Eh? Ese es el Amuleto del Alicornio que le obsequie a…**_ Se interrumpe a sí mismo para preguntar. _ **\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?**_

 _ **-No creíste que me presentaría ante ti con los cascos vacíos ¿cierto? Además, los recursos del Emperador son ilimitados.**_ Presume Adagio. _**-Déjame decirte que él está al tanto de las razones por las que juraste lealtad a Nightmare Moon y Midnight Sparkle, pero a diferencia de ellas, mi señor puede cumplir con el mismo trato en un lapso mucho más corto de tiempo…**_

 _ **-Oh. ¿En serio?**_ Discord permanece inconmovible escuchando las declaraciones de la unicornio y mirando fijamente la reliquia que ella sostiene. Sin embargo, mantiene el brazo levantado listo para activar su chasquido mágico en cualquier segundo de ser necesario. Se queda en esta posición durante un buen rato, hasta que articula una pregunta. _**\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?**_

Adagio responde con una confiada expresión. _**-Días… horas incluso… depende de que tan cooperativo seas conmigo y mis hermanas.**_

 _ **-Jajaja.**_ Ríe Discord a voz tendida burlándose ahora de la chica señalándola con el dedo. _**\- ¿Días, horas? Estás tratando de jugarme una broma, jajaja.**_

 _ **-No es mentira.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Esperas que yo crea que tres insignificantes sirenas y un umbra megalómano pueden hacer en un día, lo que a dos poderosas alicornios les tomaría varios siglos? Esa es buena.**_

 _ **-Eso solo confirma lo superior que es el Emperador Sombra comparado con las Yeguas de la Noche.**_

 _ **-Je. Interesante.**_ Aun con desconfianza y escepticismo, Discord decide seguir el juego de Adagio. _**-Muy bien. Les daré el beneficio de la duda a ustedes y a su amo, tienen 24 horas para mostrar de lo que son capaces. Durante todo un día seguiré su juego, pero si no me cumplen…**_ Con un zarpazo abre una puerta dimensional en donde se puede observar a tres chicas humanas con ropa maltratada, muy hambrientas y sin aparentemente sin hogar, una de ellas se encuentra de rodillas suplicándole a una pelirroja que las ayude (*). _**-…ten por seguro que a ti y a tus hermanas les espera un futuro peor que a estas contrapartes suyas…**_

 _ **-Mm… comprendo.**_ Dijo viendo la extraña escena tras el portal. _ **-Está bien. Aunque debo admitir que no creí convencerte tan fácilmente.**_

 _ **-No te creas la gran cosa.**_ Cierra la grieta inter dimensional. _**-Ya estoy en problemas con Midnight debido a recientes acontecimientos. Puede que de todas maneras tenga que pagarlo caro. Así que como jugador de riesgo que soy, he decidido arriesgarme y apostar. Cambiando de tema, ¿En qué necesitas exactamente que coopere?**_

 _ **-Solo requiero que vuelvas a regalar tu pequeño amuleto.**_ Dice Adagio acercando el artilugio a Discord para que éste lo tome con las garras.

Discord levanta una ceja confundido. _**\- ¿A quién?**_

Sonriendo conspiradoramente, Adagio le revela. _**-A la Reina Chrysalis…**_

La jefa de los cambiantes se haya reposando en su celda, aliviada de haber regresado a su soledad. Ella prefería mil veces quedarse en aislamiento durante semanas, que entablar otra conversación con Discord. Él era el único con quien Chrysalis conversaba, o más bien escuchaba, ya que todo el tiempo se limitaba a oír las interminables quejas del draconequs respecto a lo aburrido que es su trabajo. Normalmente se regocijaría con el sufrimiento de otros, pero los monólogos de Discord simplemente se habían vuelto tediosos y un completo fastidio.

Lo más interesante que le había sucedido en años, desde que quedó encerrada en el Tártaro, fue la impostora que había burlado a Discord. Por poco olvida la tortura que recibió de aquella farsante pensando en lo que le esperaría al fastidioso custodio después de fallar en la encomienda de salvaguardar la prisión. Quizá Midnight pondría a un sustituto menos molesto, ese sería un buen cambio.

De pronto, algo inusual empieza a ocurrir para sorpresa de Chrysalis. La reja de espinas vuelve a abrirse dejando pasar a Discord y… ¿a otra unicornio? _**\- ¿De nuevo tropezando con la misma piedra? Midnight te hará puré si sigues cometiendo estos errores…**_

Sin decirle absolutamente nada, Discord se acerca a Chrysalis y le cuelga el amuleto en el cuello y también la libera de las cadenas que la mantenían sometida. La gema comienza a brillar en un tono rojizo al igual que los ojos de Chrysalis. Al principio siente un desborde de energía mágica que la llena de poder. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, pero era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. En un deslumbrante resplandor, Chrysalis usa su magia para lanzar a Discord fuera de la celda.

 _ **-Este es el colmo de la estupidez Discord, ahora te regresaré todo el dolor que me has hecho pasar como tu prisionera.**_

Discord se levanta, luce despreocupado a pesar de lo que sucede. _**-Yo tendría cuidado en usar eso, Chrysie… en especial, estando en presencia de una sirena.**_

Entonces Chrysalis escucha una voz dulce y armoniosa. Detrás de ella se encuentra la unicornio entonando una hermosa canción, mientras la joya que trae puesta reacciona con el amuleto que ella misma porta. De golpe, todo el energizante poder que había tenido segundos atrás, había sido drenado de su cuerpo y absorbido por la gema de la yegua unicornio, dejándola aún más debilitada que antes y cayó al suelo al siguiente instante.

Adagio camina tranquilamente rodeando a Chrysalis de manera arrogante y presuntuosa. _**-Tu y yo somos muy parecidas, Reina Changeling. Los simuladores se alimentan de emociones para sobrevivir e intensificar sus poderes mágicos. Mientras que nosotras, las sirenas, podemos absorber la magia por medio de emociones negativas.**_ Su joya cambia el color de su brillo a una anaranjado, luego azul y morado también. _**-Y puedo compartir la magia, que tomé de ti, con mis hermanas.**_

* * *

Después del cómico momento entre Sonata y Sincero, las gemas de las sirenas empiezan a destellar colores intermitentes del mismo modo que la de la hermana ausente. Aria deduce que Adagio ha logrado su parte de la misión y comienza a demandarles a la pegaso y el changeling. _**\- ¡Basta de estupideces! Si ustedes habitan la Colmena, deben tener los Elementos. ¡Así que entréguenlos!**_

 _ **-Ya se los dije.**_ Responde Sincero. _**-No sé de qué hablan. Eso que buscan no está aquí.**_

 _ **-Entonces será a la mala.**_ Aria toma un poco de aire y luego la joya que traía comenzó a resplandecer. La criatura exhala desde su boca una densa niebla que se extiende por el cielo. A continuación, Aria adquiere su apariencia de pony con alas y las bate para dirigir la niebla hacia Dash y Sincero. _**-Verán de lo que es capaz una Sirena en forma de pegaso…**_

La nube densa rodea a ambos y empiezan a recibir unas descargas eléctricas de color rojo que iluminan y atacan al unísono del brillo en el collar de Aria.

Dash intenta esparcir la niebla con su propio movimiento de alas, pero en cada intento las chispas rojas apuntan directo a sus alas. Cada descarga no es muy fuerte, sin embargo, se mantienen constantes y atacan de forma acertada para evitar que se mueva.

 _ **-Yo me encargo de estos tontos. Sonata, tu entra a la Colmena y busca los Elementos.**_ Ordena la sirena pegaso.

 _ **-Entendido.**_ Sonriente, vuela a una de las entradas abiertas de la Colmena y también cambia a su forma de pony terrestre.

Rainbow toma la iniciativa y le dice a Sincero. _**\- ¡Sincero! Entra y hazte cargo de… ¿Oh? ¿Sincero?**_

El cambiante no estaba, parece que entró a su hogar siguiendo a la yegua azul.

 _ **-Parece que se me adelantó. Entonces ahora es pegaso contra… "pegaso" o algo así.**_ Dice regresando su atención a la disputa con Aria.

Aria, por su parte se sorprende de que el cambiante escapara tan fácilmente, pero deduce que Sonata no tendrá problema gracias a la magia de la reina changeling que habían robado. Así que se concentra sus descargas en la pegaso celeste.

Esta vez los ataques ya no solo restringen los movimientos de Dash, sino que la empujan y la lanzan de un lado a otro hasta arrinconarla en una de las orillas de la torre. Rainbow observa la caída que le espera si recibe otro golpe. Aria prepara un rayo aún más potente que los anteriores para dar el golpe de gracia.

Para sorpresa y desconcierto de Aria, antes de arrojar su ataque final, la misma Rainbow Dash salta de la orilla y se deja caer al vacío. _**-Ha. Cobarde.**_ Dice jactanciosa y se prepara para entrar también en la Colmena.

 _ **\- ¿A quién llamas cobarde?**_

Atrás de Aria se encontraba Rainbow Dash, quién había levantado el vuelo y ahora preparaba un contraataque. Sus alas despedían corrientes eléctricas carmesí que libera de un solo golpe dirigido hacia la sirena/pegaso. Fue el turno de Aria de salir despedida varios metros lejos de la Colmena. Pronto Dash fue tras ella, alejándose así ambas de la guarida changeling.

La chica lila recupera el control y se queda suspendida en el aire. Rainbow llega a su encuentro. _**-Maldita… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**_

 _ **-El crédito es mayormente de ustedes… Aria ¿verdad?**_ Le dijo Rainbow recordando el nombre de su oponente. _**-En primera, tú y tu hermana destruyeron la Zona Negra. Ahora puedo usar mis alas y habilidades de pegaso.**_ Explicó. _**-Y en segunda, no creerías que solo recibía tus ataques de a gratis ¿o sí?**_

Aria observa detenidamente las alas de Rainbow, las cuales despedían pequeños rastros eléctricos que se disipaban en el aire. Entonces lo comprendió. Con cada descarga que recibió, la celeste contuvo un poco de los rayos y los guardo por debajo de sus alas para usarlos en un contraataque. _**-Veo que eres una guerrera experimentada. No muchos ponis podrían haber hecho eso. Pero no dejas de ser una simple pegaso, y yo estoy por encima de tu raza.**_ Sus ojos se tornan rojos y brillantes al mismo tiempo que se enciende la joya de su cuello.

La sirena voladora lanza un estridente alarido en un tono muy agudo. Un disparo sónico sale de su boca y apunta directo a Dash.

Rainbow comienza a moverse velozmente para eludir el ataque. Pronto Aria se encuentra persiguiéndola lanzando más ráfagas acústicas intentando atinarle. Rainbow observa atenta los estragos que los ataques de Aria hacen al impactar con algo… rocas y árboles son triturados, el suelo se agrieta y erosiona. _**\- ¡Rayos! Si uno solo me da… estoy frita.**_

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la guarida changeling, Sonata se movía de un lado a otro buscando y rebuscando por cada rincón y debajo de cada roca. _**-Aquí no… aquí tampoco… por acá menos… no… no… no… no… vaya, los escondieron bien.**_

 _ **-Yo no he escondido nada aquí.**_ El changeling Sincero había llegado a su encuentro.

 _ **-Oh, hola de nuevo.**_ Saludó despreocupada, sin parar de indagar en los alrededores.

 _ **-Me sorprendes muchacha, puedes moverte muy fácil por la Colmena. ¿Cómo lo haces?**_

Sonata interrumpe su búsqueda para contestarle. _**-Eso es porque nuestra hermana mayor robó parte de la magia de la Reina Changeling y nos lo transmitió a nosotras por medio de estos cristales.**_ Apunta a su collar. _**-Esto me permite abrir y cerrar los muros a voluntad.**_ Levanta una pata y la agita de arriba a abajo. En cada movimiento, se abre y se cierra una apertura. _**\- ¿Ves?**_

 _ **-La verdad no lo veo…**_ Dice apuntando a sus propios ojos. _**-Estoy ciego. Pero creo que no me estás mintiendo, puedo oír y sentir los muros. Esa es sin duda una habilidad única de mi Reina. Y si atacaron a mi reina…**_ Se pone en guardia. _**-Creo que eso te convierte en mi enemiga.**_

Sincero prende la magia de su cuerno y procede a tirar unos disparos verdes de energía. Sonata simplemente usa la magia robada de su collar para hacer que los muros de la misma Colmena la defiendan. Levanta un surco de rocas y las usa para atrincherarse, luego regresa el túnel a la normalidad. _**-No tienes que ser tan hostil conmigo. Mientras tenga la magia de Chrysalis, este lugar me protegerá de cualquier ataque. Además, a mí no me gusta pelear, eso se lo dejo a Aria.**_ Continúa conversando con naturalidad a pesar de la situación. _**-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tú debes saber dónde están escondidos los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Me podrías decir en que parte de la Colmena se encuentran?**_

Al ver que sus esfuerzos por atacar a la intrusa son infructuosos, Sincero decide tratar de convencerla. _**-Te lo repito otra vez. Los Elementos de la Armonía no están aquí. Solo desperdicias el tiempo buscándolos. Es mejor que se marchen.**_

 _ **-Ah, ¿conque no me lo vas a decir?**_ Sonata se coloca a un costado de Sincero con un deslice extra rápido, y luego con movimientos lentos y suaves menea su crin y sacude un poco la cadera para agitar su cola haciéndola rozar con la nariz de Sincero. _**-Quizá deba seducirte para hacerte hablar. Lástima que seas ciego. Si pudieras ver, verías lo bonita que soy.**_

 _ **-Bueno, si te ves cómo te oyes, debes ser preciosa. Tu voz es hermosa. Y tampoco hueles mal.**_ Le dice usando sus otros sentidos, el olfato y el oído, para percibir a la chica.

 _ **-Oh, vas a hacer que me ruborice.**_ Sonata continua con el coqueteo, esta vez abrazando de lado al changeling, tocándolo en el pecho y haciendo círculos con sus pezuñas. _**-Pero los cambiantes son famosos por mentir… y por eso sé que debes tener los Elementos escondidos en algún lugar. Anda, dime…**_

Sincero se pone nervioso sintiendo el toque de Sonata. Parece que los encantos de la sirena empiezan a afectarlo. _**-Y-yo no puedo mentir, literalmente, tengo una condición médica que me impide decir mentiras.**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces…**_ Ahora es Sonata la que se muestra alterada, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas. _**\- ¿De verdad crees que soy preciosa?**_

Sincero mueve y asiente con la cabeza. Luego siente un empujón en la cara por un casco. Lo habían golpeado, pero no fue un ataque a traición, sino una cachetada que le dio por la vergüenza que le llegó a Sonata en el momento de la confirmación de Sincero. _**\- ¡Que lindo eres!**_ Dice emocionada escondiendo el rostro tras sus patas, luego se da cuenta que el cambiante no se para del suelo. _**\- ¿Oh? ¿Estás bien?**_

Aunque no había sido a propósito, el golpe tomó a Sincero con la guardia baja y había terminado semi-noqueado y balbuceando. _**-Pero que chica…**_

* * *

Afuera, Aria continuaba soltando sus ataques acústicos sobre Rainbow Dash. La peli arcoíris decide usar un recurso un tanto desesperado y arriesgado. Comienza a rodear a Aria a gran velocidad. La sirena se enfada por la frustración de no dar en el blanco, pero deduce que, si su oponente continúa haciendo círculos a su alrededor, es solo cuestión de tiempo para atinarle. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Dash aumenta aún más la velocidad y Aria no puede seguirle el paso. Para este momento Rainbow ya no hace círculos, sino ochos rodeando a Aria y pasando cerca de ella en la bifurcación del centro.

Justo en el momento oportuno en el que Aria esta completamente confundida, Dash lanza el tiro de gracia…

¡KABOOOM!

…golpea a la sirena de lleno con una Rainplosión Sónica, liberando varios haces de colores en el proceso. Y mejor aún, el impacto dio justo en la joya de Aria cuarteándola por la mitad. La precisión de Rainbow era casi perfecta.

La voladora color lila sale despedida por segunda ocasión de regreso a la Colmena estrellándose en una de las bases de manera precipitada y quedando malherida. A pesar de todo, Aria continua consiente. _**-Desgraciada… pagaras por esto…**_

Segundos después, una yegua sale de la Colmena. Se trata de Sonata curiosa por saber que había provocado el estallido sónico de hace unos momentos. Al ver a Aria, se apresura para ir a verla. _**-Aria, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien, cabeza hueca?!**_ Reclama intentando ponerse de pie, pero se muestra entumecida pues todo su cuerpo se encuentra adolorido.

 _ **-Que mala eres. Todavía que me preocupo por ti…**_

En eso, Rainbow llega. _**\- ¿Fue suficiente o quieren más? Les daré una sola advertencia. Váyanse ahora y les perdonaremos la vida.**_

Sonata encara a Rainbow Dash por primera vez con un semblante serio. Sus miradas se cruzan con un brillo desafiante y segundos después…

 _ **-Ok.**_ Contesta Sonata simplonamente para después, de forma apresurada, subir a Aria en su lomo y se aleja galopando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dash se quedó parada, paralizada en total desconcierto y confusión. Ella solo había estado blufeando intentando provocar a las sirenas. Jamás le pasó por la mente que de verdad escaparían como lo habían hecho. _**-Eso fue… extraño…**_

 _ **-Todo ha sido muy extraño desde que tú y tu amiga se aparecieron.**_ Llamó su atención alguien a su espalda. Era Sincero que salía también al exterior sobándose la mejilla.

 _ **-Sincero. Que bueno que estás bien. ¿Tuviste problemas con esa chica rara?**_

 _ **-Bueno… técnicamente ella me venció. Pero logré convencerla de que los Elementos que buscaban no están en la Colmena.**_

 _ **-Te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **-No me lo agradezcas.**_ Responde con enojo. _**-Quiero una explicación, Rainbow Dash. Puedo parecer distraído, pero no soy tonto.**_ Se acerca acechante hacia Rainbow. _ **-Tú y Derpy tienen algo que ver en todo esto ¿no es así? ¿Acaso tiene que ver son su misión secreta?**_

Rainbow retrocede un poco con algo de vergüenza _**-Lo lamento Sincero.**_ Luego retoma su actitud decidida. _**-Pero como ya te dije antes, es mejor que no lo sepas. Es por seguridad.**_

El changeling y la pony se quedan frente a frente uno del otro. Si Sincero tuviera su vista, estaría mirando a Dash con mucho desprecio en ese momento y luego de dar un largo suspiro para calmarse, le exterioriza. _**-Muy bien Rainbow, pero dime una cosa, Los "Elementos" que buscaban esas dos, ¿acaso son unas piezas de cristal en forma de pequeñas espadas?**_

La pegaso quedó en pasmada al escuchar la descripción de las piedras de la Armonía. _**\- ¿C-como lo sabes?**_

 _ **-Mientras Derpy y tú estaban en el salón de lo capullos, yo estaba haciendo mis rondas por la Colmena.**_ Explicó el changeling. _ **-Soy ciego, pero mis otros sentidos son muy agudos. Conozco cada rincón y olor de mi hogar. Cuando detecté una esencia diferente a lo normal, me fui encontrando con esos extraños cristales dispersos por los túneles de la Colmena, los cuales recolecté. Supongo que ustedes los trajeron ¿me equivoco?**_

Rainbow quedó sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que preocupada. Sincero tenía en su poder los artefactos más poderosos de Equestria. _**-Entonces ¿tú tienes los Elementos de la Armonía?**_

 _ **-No.**_ Le respondió con énfasis. _**-Como les he dicho antes, yo no puedo mentir. Si esos eran los Elementos, te aseguro que ya no están en la Colmena.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **-No sabía lo que eran esos cristales, pero supuse que les pertenecían a ti y a Derpy. Así que se los devolví…**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Oh, por poco lo olvido…**_ Sincero saca una especie de bolsa hecha de las algas luminosas que traía escondida debajo de una de sus alas. _**-Llévense esto para el camino.**_

Rainbow toma la bolsa y se la entrega a Derpy. _**\- ¿Oh? ¿Un almuerzo? No debiste molestarte.**_

 _ **-No quiero que tengan una excusa para regresar.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Rainbow quedó petrificada ante la revelación y apenas pudo articular su pregunta. _**\- ¿Me… estas… diciendo… que… en esa bolsa… estaban…?**_

 _ **-Si. Puse en la bolsa esos extraños cristales.**_ Afirmó la idea que Rainbow tardaba en completar.

 _ **-Derpy se llevó los Elementos… ¡DERPY TIENE CONSIGO LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA!**_ Se dijo a sí misma eufórica y turbada.

En ese momento, ignorante de lo que llevaba en sus alforjas, dicha pegaso iba volando por otra parte de Bad Lands mientras descifraba su propia ubicación con ayuda de un mapa marcado que llevaba con ella. Alumbrando los alrededores con su linterna, Intentaba encontrar el camino para regresar a casa. _**-Debe ser por aquí… ¿o será por acá?**_

Derpy no se decidía cual sería la mejor ruta, y en su indecisión no se daba cuenta de que era observada por pequeñas criaturas, las cuales comunicaban y transmitían su localización rápidamente entre otros animales. Un murciélago es el último en la cadena y pasa la información a alguien que se encontraba esperando en los límites de Bad Lands: una thestral de cabellera rosada colgada de cabeza en un árbol.

 _ **\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede Colmillos? ¿Ya las encontraste?**_

El murciélago asiente y entonces la yegua mueve y sacude sus membranosas alas preparándose para alzar el vuelo. _**-Guíame hacia mis próximas víctimas, mi pequeño amigo…**_

Flutterbat se había puesto en marcha, pero no era la única thestral en movimiento…

En el Castillo del bosque Everfree había mucho ajetreo. Los soldados volaban de un lado a otro hasta terminar en una formación en dos filas creando un camino desde la entrada hasta la puerta del salón del trono, en donde Nightmare Moon esperaba de pie. La Reina de la Noche, erguida y orgullosa se mantenía estoica, con Rarity a su lado, mientras las puertas principales del castillo de abrían. De pronto entra una avanzada de soldados y el primero se adelanta un poco para hacer un anuncio.

 _ **\- ¡Atención!**_

Todos se ponen firmes. Otro tropa de soldados van llegando, escoltan a una figura encapuchada que al traspasar la entrada se revela a sí misma mientras el heraldo sigue declarando imperativamente.

 _ **\- ¡Todos inclínense ante su Real Majestad! La Princesa del Crepúsculo Oscuro: Midnight Sparkle.**_

CONTINUARÁ…

 **¿Qué habrá hecho a Midnight abandonar el campo de batalla del norte para regresar a casa? (A)**

 **¿Qué pasará con Derpy, quien se ha convertido en el objetivo de Flutterbat? (B)**

 **¿Qué sucederá con la alianza entre Rainbow y Sincero…? (C)**

 **¿…O la de Discord con las sirenas? (D)**

 **¿Por cuál de estos caminos debería continuar la historia, (A) (B) (C) ó (D)? Déjenlo en sus comentarios.**


	12. La Alicornio Estratega

**Capítulo 12: La Alicornio Estratega.**

RCA MLP IS 24 220 (*)

RCA MLP IS 25 750 (**)

Midnight Sparkle, Comandante General de Ejército de la Noche Eterna, hacia su entrada en el pasillo del castillo. Era recibida con saludos militares de los thestrals conforme caminaba airosa hacia el salón del trono donde su madre, la mismísima Nightmare Moon, la esperaba con alas abiertas. La princesa del crepúsculo sonreía como siempre, era raro no verla de un humor diferente, incluso en el campo de batalla ella se mantenía sonriente como si se deleitara de la sangre y las peleas a muerte… y en realidad así era.

No había nada más satisfactorio para Midnight que enfrentar y derrotar a un oponente fuerte. Por eso cuando la guerra comenzó fue la primera en alistarse. La emoción de la batalla, aplastar al enemigo, superarlo en estrategias, todo eso era para lo que Midnight vivía; eso y su relación amorosa con, sorpresa, sorpresa, una guerrera casi tan legendaria como ella misma.

Al estar por fin de frente ante la Reina alicornio, la princesa hace una reverencia y da la señal a sus ponis de descanso y pasen a retirarse.

 _ **-Bienvenida hija mía.**_ Saludó Nightmare. _**\- ¿Qué haces aquí, tan lejos del campo de batalla?**_

 _ **-Es lo de las cosas que más amo de ti madre, siempre directo al punto y sin rodeos.**_ Contestó Midnight. _**-La guerra es precisamente la que me trajo. Pero eso deberíamos discutirlo en privado sino te molesta.**_

 _ **-Muy bien…**_ Nightmare dio media vuelta y entró al salón mientras le ordenaba a su asistente. _**-Rarity, que nadie nos moleste.**_

 _ **-Si alteza.**_ Hace una reverencia mientras observa de reojo a Midnight entrar al salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego levanta la cabeza y busca con la mirada a uno de los guardias, al actual capitán del castillo. Silver Rhythm la ve de lejos y ambos mueven la cabeza asintiendo. Luego se retiran cada quien por su lado.

Dentro del gran salón, ambas alicornios se cubren en una esfera mágica que crean entre las dos y así poder conversar sin que ningún pony pueda escuchar la conversación. Nightmare vuelve a preguntar.

 _ **-Muy bien. Ahora sí dime ¿Qué haces aquí, Midnight?**_

 _ **-He sido informada que seguiste las recomendaciones que hice en la última carta que te he enviado. Sobre los Elementos de la Armonía.**_

 _ **-Así es, en estos momentos ya deben estar asegurados en la Colmena, tal como sugeriste.**_

 _ **-Pero madre, también te pedí específicamente que no enviaras a Rainbow Dash en esta misión. Y, sin embargo, tengo entendido que eso hiciste exactamente ¿no es así?**_

La Reina frunció el ceño por varios motivos. _**\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?**_

 _ **-Por favor madre, ¿no eres tú quien siempre dice que hay que tener ojos y oídos en toda Equestria?**_

 _ **-Y eso es muy sabio, hija mía. Pero tampoco debes dejar que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio. La Capitana Dash era por mucho la mejor opción para esta misión.**_

Midnight rio levemente. _**-A veces olvido lo ingenua que puedes ser, querida madre, pero supongo que es otra de las cosas que adoro de ti.**_

A Nightmare Moon no le gustó el tono irrespetuoso con que le hablaban, aun siendo su propia hija. _**-Ten cuidado en cómo me hablas Midnight. No olvides que soy tu Reina, aún antes que tu madre. Y aún sigues sin responder mi primera pregunta ¿por qué regresaste?**_

 _ **-En verdad lo lamento madre.**_ La alicornio más joven hace una reverencia ofreciendo sus respetos. _**Pero, te equivocas en algo…**_

 _ **\- ¿Mm?**_

 _ **-La razón por la que te dije que no enviaras a Rainbow Dash, no era por la candente relación que sostengo con ella. Sino por el bien de la misión en sí. Y al saber que la enviaste específicamente a ella, no tuve más remedio que venir hasta acá.**_

 _ **\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Y exactamente que quieres decir con "candente relación"?**_

 _ **-Rainbow Dash no debía acercarse nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a los Elementos de la Armonía. Dada la sangre que corre en sus venas de mi amada Dashie, ponerla en contacto con esas piedras podría ser perjudicial.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Su sangre?**_ Nightmare se vio muy confundida por la extraña respuesta que le dio su hija. Meditó un momento en sus palabras y a los pocos segundos lo comprendió. Abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la repentina conclusión a la que llegó. _**-No… no me digas que esa Rainbow es…**_ Gruñó un momento y entonces dio un pisotón en el suelo que sacudió todo el salón. _**\- ¡¿Por qué no me advertiste antes sobre esto?!**_ Reclamó.

 _ **-Porque eres tú la que se deja llevar más fácilmente por sus sentimientos, madre.**_ Respondió Midnight por primera vez con un rostro serio. _**\- ¿Qué es lo que habrías hecho de saberlo? Yo te lo diré: La habrías enjaulado en el Tártaro o en la mazmorra del castillo junto a las indeseadas. Pero ella es mucho más valiosa para nosotras de nuestro lado como guerrera, que como prisionera.**_

La alicornio oscura hacia lo posible para contener su enojo, pero por dentro le llegó un pensamiento que le ayudó a calmarse. _**-"Definitivamente hice bien en mandar a Flutterbat a matarla. Será un fastidio después, pero dadas las circunstancias, por el momento es lo mejor".**_

Mientras Midnight seguía hablando. _**-Para arreglar el embrollo en el que nos metiste, lo mejor es que me reúna con Rainbow Dash y confirmar si no ha sucedido nada extraño en su misión. Vine al castillo a pasar la velada y descansar, mañana partiré hacia Bad Lands.**_ Hace otra reverencia y se dispone a retirarse.

 _ **\- ¿Y está bien que descuides el frente contra Sombra para llevar a cabo eso, Midnight?**_ Volvió a reclamar su madre.

 _ **-Oh, es cierto. Por poco lo olvido. Que bueno que lo mencionas.**_ Da media vuelta y brilla su cuerno. Hace aparecer un objeto misterioso de gran tamaño del que sobresalen varios picos, cae de golpe al suelo entre ella y la reina. _**-Hay otro asunto por el que vine al castillo…**_

* * *

Desde un cuarto aislado, Silver conversaba con un espejo en cuyo reflejo se veía al soberano del Imperio Umbra, King Sombra.

 _ **\- ¿Midnight Sparkle ha regresado al castillo de Nightmare Moon? ¿Estás completamente seguro Silver?**_

 _ **-Así es mi emperador. Y según me dijeron sus soldados, planean quedarse esta velada y salir a primera hora de la mañana.**_

Sombra rio malévolamente. _**-Jejeje. Esto es perfecto, una oportunidad de asestarle un golpe terminante al Reinado de la Yeguas de la Noche. Escucha con atención Silver y comunícaselo a Rarity. Esta será la misión más importante de sus vidas…**_

Rarity vigilaba diligentemente el salón del trono esperando algún movimiento de las alicornios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Nightmare Moon y Midnight Sparkle se habían encerrado. Al poco rato llegó sigilosamente Silver para hablar con ella a escondidas separados por un pilar.

 _ **-Ya estoy aquí Rarity.**_

 _ **-Que bueno que llegas, amor. Comenzaba a impacientarme. ¿Qué te dijo el Emperador?**_

 _ **-Dijo que debemos actuar. Hoy le entregaremos a la Princesa del Crepúsculo Oscuro en bandeja de plata.**_

 _ **-Entendido…**_

Unos minutos más tarde, Midnight por fin salió de la reunión junto con su madre, quien de inmediato mandó llamar por su fiel asistente. _**-Rarity.**_

La unicornio se presentó junto con dos yeguas con uniforme de sirvientas y las tres hacen una reverencia. _**-Aquí estoy, su alteza.**_

 _ **-Prepara los aposentos de mi hija, se quedará en el castillo la noche de hoy.**_ Decretó Nightmare.

 _ **-Oh, ya me he adelantado, majestad. El cuarto de la princesa está listo para ella en cuanto lo disponga. Estas criadas están listas para llevar las pertenencias de la princesa.**_

La reina sonrió. _**-Bien, tan eficiente como siempre mi querida Rarity.**_

Las sirvientas se acercan a Midnight y le quitan la capa y las armas que lleva consigo. Van por delante para llevar las cosas a la habitación que Rarity les había pedido limpiar en cuanto la alicornio morada puso un casco en el castillo.

Midnight se despide de su madre y ambas se van cada quién a sus propios aposentos. Rarity le hace compañía a Midnight en el camino.

 _ **-Le tenemos listo el yacusi de su habitación por si se quiere dar un baño, princesa.**_

 _ **-Te lo agradezco Rarity, y por favor, no seas tan formal, mi mamá ya no está presente. No es necesario guardar las apariencias, amiga.**_

 _ **-Jiji. ¿Cómo has estado Midnight? Imagino que muy ocupada peleando contra las tropas de Sombra. Pero supongo que lo disfrutas.**_

 _ **-Al principio así era. Pero las batallas se han vuelto un poco aburridas en estos meses por culpa de los Rebeldes del Amanecer.**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio? Yo creía que estar combatiendo contra dos ejércitos a la vez seria emocionante para ti.**_

 _ **-El problema es que se concentran más en los soldados Umbra que en mis tropas. Incluso ese molesto de Shining Armor se dedica a intervenir en mis encuentros con Sombra. Es un insolente. El otro día hasta me propuso una alianza para acabar con Sombra. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, una Yegua de la Noche peleando al lado de esos adoradores del sol.**_ Bufó con burla. _**-Por favor…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué le respondiste entonces?**_

Midnight sonrió ampliamente. _**-Tomé las cabezas de algunos de sus unicornios y las usé de adornos en mi armadura para la siguiente batalla. Jeje. No me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces cuando nos vemos en pleno combate.**_

 _ **-Es tan… típico de ti, Midnight. ¿Y por qué no lo has asesinado a él, si puedo preguntar?**_

 _ **-Je… porque ese tonto es muy divertido a pesar de su insolencia.**_

Las yeguas siguieron tranquilamente con su conversación camino a la habitación de Midnight hablando sobre otros temas, en especial sobre sus relaciones. Midnight presumió mucho sobre Rainbow y sus "encuentros" en el campamento del norte. Rarity sabía que eran puras mentiras ideadas por Nightmare, ya que era consiente que Rainbow Dash se encontraba en el lado opuesto de Equestria en aquel momento, aunque debía admitir que los "encuentros fantasiosos" de los que platicaba Midnight eran bastante detallados y candentes; Rarity tomaría nota mental de algunas ideas para implementarlas con Silver más tarde. Por la misión secreta que le habían asignado, siguió con el juego de la alicornio esperando el momento en que la Princesa bajara la guardia.

Habían llegado al pasillo contiguo a la habitación. No había ningún guardia cerca. Rarity supuso que era obra de su thestral especial. Llegado el momento se detuvo y se aseguró que Midnight le diera la espalda a uno de rincones más oscuros de aquel pasillo, mientras continuaban con su inocente platica.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Midnight?**_

 _ **-Dime.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves en Rainbow Dash?**_

 _ **-Oh, cielos ¿por dónde empiezo…?**_ Contestó ella embobada por los atributos que describía de la pegaso arcoíris, lo cual Rarity aprovecharía. Mejor dicho, un pony encapuchado aprovechó el momento y se acercó por detrás y rápidamente le puso un paño húmedo en el hocico de la princesa (*). En menos de un segundo, Midnight ya estaba somnolienta y un instante después desfalleció.

 _ **\- No te molesta que te llevemos ante nuestro Emperador, ¿verdad, linda? Ji ji ji.**_

Un rato más tarde, la alicornio recuperó el conocimiento solo para encontrarse a sí misma amordazada y atada en lo que seguramente era una de las mazmorras más profundas del castillo. Su cuerno llevaba un extraño anillo, como lo que se usaban en el Tártaro para anular la magia. Junto a ella se encontraba Rarity en iguales condiciones haciendo parecer que ambas habían sido capturadas.

Había otros ponis en celdas contiguas, como una yegua terrestre anaranjada y rubia que poco le importaba lo que ocurría en las otras cámaras (**), su lloro de desesperanza se veía a leguas; sin embargo, también algunos prisioneros llevaban máscaras que solo les permitían escuchar, pero no podían hablar ni ver su entorno, se hallaban también atados de sus patas en una posición elevada de tortura como si las Yeguas de la Noche no quisieran que alguien viera sus identidades.

Frente a Midnight y Rarity, se encontraba un pony encapuchado sosteniendo un espejo cristalino que irradiaba un resplandor verdoso.

 _ **-Te confiaste demasiado, mocosa. Apuesto a que jamás pensaste en una emboscada en tu propio hogar.**_ Dijo una voz desde el espejo, que pronto reflejó el rostro de King Sombra. _**-Justo en este momento mis tropas están por atacar tu base del norte, sin ti será una victoria sencilla y ahora mismo…**_ El encapuchado muestra un cristal negro y con un hechizo de levitación apunta la parte afilada hacia la alicornio.-… _ **mis espías acabarán contigo con este cristal especialmente hecho para matar alicornios JAJAJAJA.**_

Midnight miraba sumamente tranquila, no ocultaba su característica sonrisa presumida y entonces mordió la mordaza, logró romperla y se tragó de lleno el trozo que masticó liberando su boca. _**-Oh Sombra, estúpido infeliz. Esta es precisamente la razón por la que vine al castillo de mi madre. Descubrir a tus malditos espías. Claro no esperaba que fueras tú, Rarity.**_

Entonces el encapuchado se quita la máscara y revela que en verdad se trata de la unicornio blanca. _**-Vaya, querida. ¿Qué me delató?**_

 _ **-Reconozco un hechizo de duplicación cuando lo veo.**_ Gira la cabeza hacia la falsa Rarity sentada junto. _**-Y tu duplicado tiene mal el color de las pupilas. Las tuyas son azules, esta copia tiene ojos violetas. Un error común de un principiante.**_ Segundos después, la amordazada yegua blanca comienza a resplandecer para luego desaparecer en un rastro mágico que se integra a la verdadera Rarity.

 _ **-No importa, aunque me hayas descubierto, tu morirás aquí.**_

 _ **-Basta de charlas, Rarity. ¡Acábala de una vez!**_ Ordenó Sombra.

 _ **-Si, mi Emperador.**_ La daga cristalina sale despedida y se incrusta en el pecho de la alicornio atravesándola de un solo tajo. _**-Lo siento cariño, no fue nada personal.**_

 _ **-Je… je…**_ Rio la moribunda princesa. _**-Los dos lo han olvidado… yo soy… la estratega infalible.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, los ponis armados del Imperio Umbra empiezan su ofensiva contra el campamento de los thestral y pegasos de Midnight Sparkle, solo para encontrar unas instalaciones abandonadas. Para cuando se dan cuenta, una aglomeración de nubes negras de tormenta los había rodeado y empezaron a descargar rayos y relámpagos sobre el campamento causando una de las mayores masacres que se habían visto a lo largo de la guerra. Prácticamente todas las bajas fueron para el Imperio del Norte.

* * *

De regreso al castillo, en las mazmorras, el cuerpo de Midnight comienza a brillar y desmaterializarse con un rastro que se va hasta la entrada de la celda donde una sonriente e intacta alicornio morada está parada con postura presuntuosa. _**-Te dije que conocía bien el hechizo de duplicación.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo hiciste un duplicado?**_

 _ **-Desde antes de salir del salón del trono, y esa no es lo única magia que invoqué mientras estuve con mi madre… lo que tu amo no pensó fue me usaría a mi misma como carnada para sacar a la luz a su espía.**_

Rarity reaccionó de inmediato tomando de nueva cuenta el cristal mata-alicornio con el aura de su cuerno, pero un extraño sonido la distrajo. Era como una trituradora que se acercaba. Para cuando reaccionó, unos cristales color púrpura emergieron del suelo y las paredes, parecían proyectiles que destruyen de improviso el espejo y el cristal oscuro.

Sombra perdió contacto con su espía en ese momento y peor aún, un soldado llegó a informarle del fatídico ataque que sus tropas habían sufrido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todo había sido un gran ardid por parte la Comandante Sparkle. Su Imperio había sufrido una derrota que bien podría haberle costado la guerra.

Rarity apenas y logró esquivar las balas cristalinas. Los nuevos cristales rodean a Midnight y se juntan en el aire formando juntos una figura semejante a la Cutie Mark de la alicornio: una estrella con 6 picos afilados.

 _ **-Nunca te había mostrado mi Estrella Crepuscular ¿verdad Rarity? Es mi arma favorita.**_

La traidora permaneció callada en posición de combate mirando a Midnight con sorpresa, miedo y enojo.

 _ **-Tranquila amiga. No tengo pensado matarte… aun. Todavía quiero hacerte un par de preguntas. Primero, Sombra dijo: "mis ESPIAS acabarán contigo bla bla bla bla"**_ Imitó la voz de Sombra haciendo énfasis en la palabra en plural. _**-Necesito saber quién es el otro espía. Y lo segundo, ¿por qué nos traicionaste?**_

 _ **-Ja. ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes, Midnight? ¡Por justicia, claro está!**_

 _ **\- ¿Justicia?**_

 _ **-Tú y tu madre aprisionaron a Celestia en el cielo de Equestria. Eso no es justo ¡Ella merece morir! ¡Debe morir por lo que le hizo a mi hermana!**_

 _ **-Entonces si es algo personal después de todo ¿no es así?**_

Sin importarle el comentario de Midnight, Rarity siguió explicando. _**-Sweetie Belle… su sueño era pertenecer a la guardia de Celestia. Cuando llegó a Canterlot, entrenó a más no poder para estar a la altura de los mejores soldados. Ella era una guerrera fiel y devota… ¿y cómo le agradeció Celestia su lealtad? ¡Con traición, con la más vil traición a mitad un combate!**_

 _ **-Combate dices… Ya veo… hablas de cuando madre tuvo su último encuentro con la tía Celestia, recuerdo que algunos soldados intervinieron y cayeron peleando al lado de Celestia. Entonces supongo que también le guardas rencor a mamá.**_

 _ **-No… Yo estaba ahí cuando sucedió todo, no culpo a Nightmare Moon porque yo vi claramente lo que ocurrió.**_ Los ojos de Rarity se llenaron de lágrimas. _ **\- ¡Celestia usó a Sweetie de escudo cuando fue atacada por tu madre! Vi a mi hermana morir por una cobarde que la usó como carne de cañón, como si fuera un objeto desechable. Se supone que Celestia velaba por la seguridad de los ponis, pero era una impostora, ¡Un maldito fraude que ustedes dejaron vivir!**_ Su ira se calmó un momento para dar lugar a una risa perturbada. _ **-Je je je. Pero mi Emperador no toleraría eso…**_

 _ **-Entonces Sombra te prometió la cabeza de Celestia, pero ¿cómo es que él iba a…?**_ Midnight paró en seco su pregunta pues ella misma recapacitó en la respuesta. _**-…liberarla.**_ Miró los fragmentos del cristal oscuro que hace un momento destruyó. _**-Así que de eso se trata… Sombra quiere los Elementos de la Armonía para sacar a tía Celestia de la prisión lunar. Y es por eso también que tu tenías ese cristal mata-alicornios.**_

 _ **-Ya nada de eso importa. He sido descubierta por traición. Ya no podré obtener la justicia para mi hermana. Solo mátame de una vez Midnight.**_

Midnight enciende su magia separando su estrella crepuscular en las seis piezas que enseguida rodeaban a Rarity con sus filos apuntando a su cuello. Pero no hizo nada más.

 _ **-Buen intento amiga, pero todavía no respondes mi otra pregunta. ¿Quién es el segundo traidor?**_

En eso un nuevo sonido llamó la atención de Midnight, era el repentino desenvaine de una espada. Reaccionó a tiempo para eludir un corte, pero de inmediato un humo salido de la nada comenzó a llenar la mazmorra…

Una gran explosión sacudió la base rocosa del castillo de Nightmare Moon abriendo un agujero en uno de los muros por donde salía volando un soldado thestral cargando a un unicornio blanca y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el bosque.

 _ **-Los cristales explosivos que nos dio Emperador fueron útiles después de todo.**_ Decía Silver abrazando fuertemente a Rarity para que no callera. _**\- ¿Estás bien, amor?**_

 _ **-Lo siento Silver, Midnight me descubrió… hemos fallado…**_ Respondió con decepción para con ella misma. _**-… le fallé a Sweetie…**_

 _ **-Ya no pienses en eso… debemos salir de aquí y esperar órdenes del Emperador. Es lo único que podemos hacer.**_

La princesa Midnight sale por el mismo agujero y se queda parada viendo alejarse a los dos fugitivos. _**-Claro, debí suponer que el otro era su pony especial. Y yo que pensé que Silver estaría decepcionado cuando se enterara de la traición de Rarity. Je je. Pero resulta que ambos estaban en esto.**_ Regresa al interior del castillo caminando lentamente junto a los otros reos que seguían encerrados en sus propias celdas. _**\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Perseguir a ese par de amantes traidores (A)… o dirigirme a Bad Lands como tenía planeado para encontrar a mi Dashie (B)?**_ Se para de repente frente a una de las rejas y mira con sonriente expresión a la ocupante de aquella celda cuyo rostro seguía tapado por una máscara. _**\- ¿Tú que opinas…**_

… _ **SWEETIE BELLE? JA JA JA JA.**_ La maligna risa de Midnight Sparkle se dejó escuchar por el castillo y su eco llegaba hasta los rincones más lejanos de Everfree. Y ¿por qué no habría de estar feliz? En una sola noche le había dado una la vuelta de 180° a la guerra sin siquiera estar presente en el principal campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo que se encargó de los espías que amenazaban el castillo de su madre. Ella era sin duda la estratega infalible del Reino de la Noche Eterna, quien aún tenía varios "Aces" bajo la manga.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **¿Deberíamos seguir uno de los caminos de Midnight (A) (B) o…?**

 **Ver lo que sucede con Derpy (C)**

 **Ver lo que sucede en Frozen North (D)**

 **Déjenlo en sus comentarios.**


End file.
